Hope and Lizzie's Epic Love Story
by iWriteFanficNotTragedies
Summary: So, there is something you might not know about Hope and Lizzie's epic love story. They have been secretly hooking up for a year before they started dating. They only used to have sex when Hope came back from a big fight or if she had a really tough day and needed the sort of release that turning into a wolf can't fix. Hope was the one to start it, she always started it.
1. This is their life now

Chapter 1- This Is Their Life Now.

So, there is something you might not know about Hope and Lizzie's epic love story. They have been secretly hooking up for a year before they started dating. They only used to have sex when Hope came back from a big fight or if she had a really tough day and needed the sort of release that turning into a wolf can't fix. Hope was the one to start it, she always started it. And Lizzie never stood a chance because Hope always got what she wanted.

Let me take you back in time to explain how this all started, because it started out innocent enough. Well that's what they tell people. There was nothing innocent about it. The first night it happened Hope was meant to be bringing a new student to the school. She had to fight a group of vampires to protect a young 10-year-old witch. The vampires had killed her family. The young witch managed to hide herself in the crawl space underneath her house. The vampires were circling around the house when Hope and Alaric arrived. Alaric managed to surprise-stake one of them, but it just seemed to piss the rest of them off. The two of them fought off the vampires but one of them managed to find the young girl and pulled her out from under the house and sunk his teeth into her neck. Hope managed to kill him, but the damage was already done, and the young witch had died as a result.

Hope hated that she felt worthless and that she couldn't stop the incident from happening. When Alaric and Hope returned to the school around 8pm, she didn't talk to anyone. She just took off into the woods, she didn't even bother to get undressed before she quickly turned into her wolf and ran. She ran for a few hours before she made her way to the Old Mill. When she got there, Lizzie was waiting. She had a clean set of Hope's clothes in her lap. Hope transformed back into her human form and snatched the clothes from Lizzie and started to get dressed.

"_Hope… I'm so..."_ Lizzie started.

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence Lizzie or I swear to God…"_ Hope growled cutting Lizzie off mid-sentence.

"_Okay, I won't… But I am here…"_ Lizzie continued.

"_Lizzie. What the fuck did I just say?"_ Hope was getting pissed again.

"_Okay, okay… It's just… My dad, he never told me what happened, he just said that you might need some help."_ Lizzie tried to explain.

"_Lizzie. You are really starting to piss me off! Can you please… for once in your life… stop fucking talking?!" _ Hope stepped closer to Lizzie, her eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"_No I won't stop talking, because I've dealt with your moody ass for years, Hope. Years! And I'd much rather have you pissed off at me than at everyone else in the school because when the 'Great Hope Mikaelson' is in a bad mood, everyone suffers! I can deal with you and your anger, but I will not let you hurt anyone tonight. I will not let you take your shitty mood into that school and fuck everyone up!"_ Lizzie retorted as she stepped into Hope's personal space.

Hope hated the fact that Lizzie was right, she knows that her moods can affect things in the school. But in that instance the hatred and distain she usually felt for Lizzie turned into pride and… lust. And that pissed her off even more. What made things worse were her actions following Lizzie's dramatic speech.

Hope's right hand found itself gripped somewhat tightly around Lizzie's throat as she knocked the blonde's legs from under her. Hope followed Lizzie down as her body hit the floor, Hope never removed her hand from Lizzie's neck, and she placed her legs on either side of the younger girl's waist. Lizzie gasped and moaned slightly at the sensation.

Hope lowered her head to Lizzie's ear. _"What did I just fucking say to you?"_

"_You told me to stop talking…"_ Lizzie confirmed.

"_Then why are you still talking?"_ Hope hissed.

"_You asked me a question… What did you expect me to do?"_ Lizzie frowned.

"_Stop. Fucking. Talking."_ Hope commanded as she crashed her lips into Lizzie's. Lizzie tried to fight Hope for a few seconds because her brain couldn't process what was happening, but it didn't last long before she welcomed Hope's mouth with her own. Lizzie had every opportunity to stop what was about to happen, but she didn't want to. It had been a long time since she had felt wanted, and Hope was definitely making her feel wanted.

Lizzie's hands instinctively reached up to find Hope's waist, but the auburn-haired girl had a different plan. She dropped her hand from Lizzie's neck and removed the blonde's hands from her own waist and pinned them above the younger girl's head, crossing her arms over at the wrist and gripping them in place with her left hand, as her right hand returned to Lizzie's neck. Hope never broke their kiss once during the whole incident.

Hope rolled her tongue across Lizzie's bottom lip and almost immediately Lizzie parted her lips, allowing Hope's tongue entrance. As their tongue's met for the first time, they both moaned. Lizzie withered slightly underneath Hope's touch. Hope pushed her tongue deeper inside Lizzie's mouth, their tongue's crashing together in an intense and fiery passion.

After a few minutes, Hope grew impatient. Her hands dropped from their positions and she started to play with the bottom of Lizzie's top. She pushed the top up her stomach and dragged her nails down the blonde's soft skin, each time pushing the top up a little further, until she reached the bottom of the younger girl's bra. Hope hesitated for a split second before she moved her hands to the placket and ripped Lizzie's top open, buttons flying all around before they dropped to the floor, breaking their kiss.

"_Fuck. HOPE! That's my shirt!"_ Lizzie groaned but she got distracted when she felt Hope's lips trailing down her neck and onto her chest. Hope rolled back onto her ass as she pulled Lizzie up to sitting. She pulled off Lizzie's ripped shirt and unclasped the blonde's bra and pulled it off before she forced Lizzie back down again. Hope returned her lips to the girl's chest, leaving a trail of kisses down the cleavage, before she took a nipple in her mouth. Her tongue rolling and flicking across it, teeth grazing slightly as she tugged on it, causing Lizzie to moan softly at the pleasure.

Hope's left hand slipped down between them both and toyed with the waistband of the blonde's shorts, before she unbuttoned it and slid her hand under Lizzie's thong. Her fingers danced across the younger girl's folds before she parted them, placing two fingers on her clit and started circling it, dragging her nails across the little nub. Hope loved the fact that Lizzie was already wet.

Hope let the blonde's nipple fall from her mouth as she lifted her head up to Lizzie's ear, nibbled on her earlobe slightly before she whispered, _"Mhmm, are you wet for me already Lizzie?"_ Lizzie's head was swimming and all she could do was moan in response. Hope laughed before she dropped her head back down to Lizzie's chest and took the other nipple in her mouth.

Hope's fingers still danced across Lizzie's bundle of nerves, she loved hearing the blonde's soft moans, but she needed to hear more. Hope dropped her fingers from Lizzie's centre and slowly pushed them inside her wet entrance. _"Oh fuckk."_ Lizzie moaned. Hope steadied her hand for a few seconds before she started to build up momentum, starting off slowly and softly. But that was quickly thrown out of the window and Hope was filled with hunger and desire. Hope thrusted her fingers inside Lizzie with quite a bit of power and speed.

Hope started to grow impatient, she released her right hand from Lizzie's arms and snaked it down to the blonde's shorts. In one quick motion she lifted her head from Lizzie's chest, pulled the blonde's shorts off her body and settled her face in-between the younger girls' thighs. Her tongue danced feverishly across her friend's clit.

Both Hope and Lizzie moaned at the interaction. Lizzie's fingers found their way into Hope's perfect auburn hair, pulling the older girl closer. _"Fuck… me… Hope…"_ Lizzie moaned out.

"_That's my plan."_ Hope stated, momentarily lifting her head up, before she dropped it back down. Her tongue resumed its work, gliding over the sensitive little nub, occasionally she pushed her face further in and used her teeth to graze the area, never biting down as hard as she wanted to. Lizzie wriggled and moaned even more when the shorter girl used her teeth. Hope liked that.

After a couple of minutes of using her tongue and teeth, Hope moved her left hand from Lizzie's thigh and brought it up to Lizzie's centre. Her eyes flicked up to Lizzie's heaving chest and rested on the blonde's face as she pushed two fingers deep inside the welcoming entrance. _"Ohhh… fucckkk."_ Lizzie moaned, causing a devilish grin on Hope's face.

Hope's movements were deliberate, but perfect for annoying the blonde and not letting her get any satisfaction, just yet. Hope thrusted her two fingers inside Lizzie with some force, waited a few seconds before she slowly dragged her fingers almost all the way out, only to thrust them deeply back in again. She loved feeling Lizzie's hips buck against her face every time her fingers thrusted. Her tongue still played with the blonde's clit.

Lizzie felt herself coming undone by Hope's actions. She didn't know how much longer she would last, but she needed it harder and faster. Every time she tried to verbalise what she wanted, her voice got caught in her throat and the only thing she could do was moan. She hated it, but she loved it. After about five more of Hope's deliberate finger thrusts, Lizzie finally found her voice, albeit very shaky and broken. _"Fuck… Hope… harder… please…"_

Hope shook her head slightly and groaned, but she eventually agreed. She pushed her fingers harder into Lizzie's wet entrance, building up the speed and momentum. It didn't take long for Lizzie's walls to violently constrict Hope's fingers, locking them in place, her thighs tightened around Hope's head as her nails dug into Hope's scalp. _"Ooohhh, fuck… fuck… FUCCKKK… HO-HOOPPPEEE!"_

As soon as Hope felt Lizzie's walls relax around her fingers, she removed them and dropped her head down to the blonde's entrance. Her tongue collecting all the sweet juices that were flowing out. Once she was satisfied that Lizzie was mostly juice free, she stood up, straightened her clothes and hair then turned and walked away from Lizzie's limp body.

"_Are you seriously just going to leave me here?!"_ Lizzie shouted.

"_Yup."_ Hope called back and headed into the school.

"_For fuck sake."_ Lizzie grumbled as she rolled over onto her knees and forced herself up. Her legs were weak and couldn't hold herself upright properly. She picked up her thong and shorts from the floor and shimmied them on. She picked up her bra and put it on, followed by her ripped shirt. _"Shit."_ She muttered when she realised that she couldn't button it up anymore. She folded it across her chest and marched back to the school.

When she got closer to the entrance, she syphoned some magic and muttered a spell. _"Invisique." _Lizzie rushed through the halls trying to avoid the few remaining stray students on their way to their bedrooms. Lizzie ran into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She quickly looked around the room and was grateful that Josie wasn't here (she was staying with Penelope tonight) as she slid down the door.

After about ten minutes Lizzie finally pushed herself back up, walked over to her dresser and pulled some clean PJ's out. She gathered her shower stuff together then proceeded to the communal showers. Lizzie was in and out of the shower within fifteen minutes, she dried herself off, got dressed and headed back to her bedroom. She laid on her bed and tried to force herself to go to sleep, but she couldn't. It was at times like this that she would talk to Josie about what just happened, but she knew that her sister wouldn't believe her. As much as Josie cared about her, she would say that Lizzie had made it up and that she was fixated on it.

Lizzie shook her head and pushed herself up, she rolled over and pulled her diary out from it's hiding place and started writing. She knew that her diary was the one place she found solace at this school. If she wasn't having an 'episode' then she would be writing about it, or she would be talking to Josie. But Josie wasn't here, and she wouldn't understand so she found herself writing about the events that just happened.

Whilst Lizzie was recalling the events for her diary, she found herself getting wet again as the images flashed through her mind. Lizzie groaned as she tried to ignore the feelings bubbling away inside her. She finished writing and re-hid her diary under the floorboards beneath her bed and forced herself to sleep.

As Hope walked away from Lizzie, she was feeling extremely proud, but also slightly guilty for taking advantage of her. She didn't know what she was going to do going forward. She should probably tell Lizzie that it was a one-time thing and that it wouldn't happen again, because that's what she wanted to believe. But deep down a small part of her wanted to do it again and again. She loved the way the fierce, strong, breathtakingly beautiful Elizabeth Saltzman crumbled under her fingers. She could definitely get used to that feeling.

Hope pushed open the doors to the school and quickly made her way up to her own room. She managed to avoid everyone. As she walked into her bedroom, she quickly locked the door behind her and stripped off. She jumped onto her bed and retrieved her vibrator from the bedside cabinet. She turned it on and grinned as it buzzed to life in her hand. She positioned herself at the top of her mattress and opened her legs. She was soaked from her escapades and it just seemed to turn her on even more when she placed the toy at her centre.

Hope let the vibrations roll through her body for a few minutes before she dropped the toy lower and pushed it inside herself. Hope let out a deep moan and her left hand immediately went to her mouth. Lizzie's juices were still all over her fingers. She sucked her fingers into her mouth as her right hand guided the toy in a fast and frantic motion. It didn't take Hope long before she reached her climax, her hips lifted and her back arched. She moaned loudly as she rode out her orgasm, luckily, she still had her fingers in her mouth, so it wasn't as loud as her usual moans as she forgot to but a silencing spell on the door when she came in.

Hope's body dropped back down to the mattress and she lay there for a few minutes before she turned the vibrator off and pulled it out. She stood up and took it over to the sink to give it a wash before she returned it to its rightful home. The thought of using it on Lizzie had crossed her mind for a split second before she pushed it out of her mind. Hope walked over to her dresser and put on her dressing gown before she pulled out some clean PJ's, gathered her shower stuff and headed to the bathroom.

When she arrived the room was slightly misty and she could have sworn that she had picked up Lizzie's scent, but she just put it down to the fact that she had the blonde's scent all over her. She was kinda sad that she was about to wash it all away. But she knew that most of the other students would pick it up straight away and she didn't want to give anyone that satisfaction.

She took longer in the shower than she normally does. She wanted to make sure that every last bit of Lizzie's scent was gone. After about twenty minutes, Hope turned off the shower and got dressed. As she made her way out of the bathroom, she ran into someone, sending her shower caddy crashing to the floor.

"_Shit… Sorry."_ Hope muttered as she bent down to collect her items. When she stood up, she was met by Josie's soft yet steely gaze. She panicked. She didn't know if Josie knew what she had just done. She didn't know if Lizzie had told her.

"_Oh, wow. I didn't know you could apologise."_ Josie smiled.

"_Yeah. It doesn't happen often so don't get used to it."_ Hope muttered as she stepped around Josie and headed back to her room.

"_Hope. Wait... Are you okay?"_ Josie turned to face Hope.

"_Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"_ Hope replied as she turned back.

"_Erm, no reason. I was just asking."_ Josie's gaze dropped to the floor.

"_Goodnight Josie."_ Hope left before the brunette could say anything else.

Hope made it back to her bedroom in one piece. She placed her dressing gown on the back of the door and dropped the shower caddy onto the dresser before she made her way over to the bed. She face-planted the pillow and was asleep within minutes. Finally putting the days events behind her. She knew that tomorrow was a whole new day, with a whole new set of challenges that awaited her. Namely, having to deal with Lizzie and Alaric. Hopefully not in that order or together for that matter. She definitely doesn't have the strength to deal with them both.


	2. Lizzie's pissed and it's Hope's fault

Chapter 2- Lizzie's Pissed and It Is Hope's Fault.

The next morning Lizzie woke up startled around 6:30am, when Josie came crashing through the bedroom door. She seemed to be in a rush. Lizzie sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes as the events of the night before played through her head. She wasn't sure if she had actually experienced it or if it was just an extremely vivid dream. Either way, she was extremely confused. She never really liked Hope, so why would she have sex with her, either physically or in a dream. She shook her head, effectively trying to push the thoughts out of her mind and turned her attention back to Josie.

"_Hey, Josie. What's up?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, I thought you would have been up by now."_ Josie muttered as she fumbled around in her dresser looking for some clean clothes.

"_I didn't get much sleep last night. Is everything okay?"_ Lizzie smiled.

"_Yeah, everything is fine. I just need a shower."_ Josie shrugged as she pulled her clothes into her arms and picked up her shower caddy. _"I'll see you later."_ She smiled as she headed out the door.

Lizzie groaned as her head fell back to the pillow. She rolled over and picked up her phone from the nightstand and checked it. The time read 06:37. She groaned again before she forced herself back up and got out of bed, only to fall flat on the floor a few seconds later. She looked down at her thighs and saw a few bite marks and some light bruising. _Okay, yup. That wasn't a dream. I definitely had sex with Hope last night._ Lizzie frowned.

Lizzie shuffled the short distance back to her bed and used it as leverage to help her stand up. She took slow and deliberate steps over to her dresser and pulled out some fresh clothes. _"Fucking Hope Mikaelson."_ She groaned when she realised she wouldn't be able to wear her usual length shorts or a skirt today, or any day for the next week… She resorted to having to wear a pair of knee length shorts, luckily with her figure, she could pull it off.

She got dressed relatively slowly, trying hard not to make any sudden movements as she checked the rest of her body for bite marks, bruising and hickeys. She had a few more on her breasts, but nothing that she couldn't hide. She had never felt this sore before. Was sex meant to leave you feeling so… rough? Josie would know, wouldn't she? She groaned again. Just as she finished buttoning up her shirt, Josie walked through the door, freshly dressed from her shower. _Well I guess now is a better time than any._

"_Hey Josie. I have a question to ask you. And I don't want you to freak out and take it the wrong way, okay?"_ Lizzie's voice was steady.

"_Okay… you have me intrigued. What is it?"_ Josie laughed slightly as she dumped her dirty clothes into her hamper and settled onto her bed across from Lizzie.

"_Does it hurt when you have sex? I mean like after? Not during…"_ Lizzie asked, her face slightly turned to the floor, her hands resting in her lap.

"_Oh… Erm… It depends, I guess?"_ Josie tilted her head towards Lizzie, like she was trying to read her mind.

"_What do you mean it depends?"_ Lizzie frowned.

"_Like it depends on how rough the person was during it… And what they did to you. Pen hasn't really been rough with me, so I can't give you a decent answer… Why? What's got you so curious all of a sudden?"_ Josie replied.

"_Oh it's nothing… Just had a sex dream."_ Lizzie shrugged as she forced herself up and headed out of the bedroom, trying her best not to wince every time she took a step, leaving a slightly shocked Josie on the bed. Lizzie breathed through the discomfort as she made her way down to the nurses' office and took some pain relief out of the cupboard. The nurse always kept a supply of Paracetamol and Ibuprofen on hand for anyone to use without having to ask any questions.

Lizzie walked over to the water cooler and poured herself a small amount of water into a plastic cup. She took 2 paracetamol and 1 ibuprofen out of the bottles, put them in her mouth and swallowed them down with the water. She put the pill bottles back on the shelf and headed to the dining room for breakfast.

Lizzie managed to make it through breakfast without any real incident. She caught Josie staring at her from time to time but neither girl said anything about it. She knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid Josie for long and that she would eventually crack and tell her everything, but she knew she just couldn't deal with it today. Every so often Lizzie would trail her eyes across the room to see if she could find Hope, but she never did. She groaned as she made her way to her first class of the day.

Lizzie's lessons went by without a hitch. She hadn't seen Hope all day, the auburn-haired girl hadn't been to class, and she hadn't shown up at lunch or dinner either. Lizzie tried her best to make it not look obvious. But Josie knew something was wrong. Lizzie only usually got distracted when she was fixated on a new crush. Usually Lizzie wouldn't stop talking about them, so for Lizzie to be so distracted and not talking about it had her worried.

Josie tried her hardest to get it out of Lizzie but every time she brought it up, Lizzie shot her down. The brunette twin tried to ask her sister about the supposed sex dream, but Lizzie just made a joke of it. After a few hours of trying different techniques, she gave up and went to see Penelope. Finally leaving Lizzie to process in peace.

Hope had woken up early that morning. She went about her training session with Alaric as she usually did every morning. Hope was feeling less aggressive today, which Alaric picked up on, normally after they had a pretty shitty mission Hope would be more aggressive, she would be hitting him left, right and centre. Finally Alaric called her out on it, but she just brushed it off and said that she wasn't really feeling very well today, and she asked him if she could skip out on her classes today. He begrudgingly agreed but said that the teachers will still expect her to do her classwork, even if she wasn't in the class. Hope groaned but agreed.

Once their early morning training was complete, Hope rushed back to the school and quickly grabbed some breakfast before the rest of the students made their way down. She ate her breakfast in the privacy of her own room.

As soon as the first bell rang, signalling the start of first period, Hope's classwork appeared on her desk. She groaned as she sat down and got started. Her work would disappear just before the second bell rang. This happened for every lesson she had today. Luckily, she had her 3rd period free today, so she took that opportunity to grab herself some lunch, which she ate in her room.

When Hope got back to her bedroom, she opened her laptop and switched on Netflix, she was in the mood to binge-watch something. She picked up her laptop, moved it over to her bed and settled in next to it, resting her plate of food on her lap as she started watching her chosen show. Hope managed to watch 2 ½ episodes before her next set of classwork appeared. She was too lazy to stand up and get it, so she cast a retrieval spell and the papers flew into her hands. She carried on binge-watching her show as she did her work.

The evening soon came around and Hope was once again sat alone in her room. For some reason her mind kept wandering to the events of the previous night. The images of her biting Lizzie's thighs and digging her nails in, made her heart beat faster than normal. She's actually surprised that Lizzie hasn't tried reaching out to her yet. Hope had planned out what she had wanted to say, but Lizzie never turned up, and Hope wasn't going to go out and look for her either.

It was now Wednesday afternoon and Hope had finally decided to go back to class. It wasn't like she was failing any of her classes, on the contrary, she was ace-ing them, so she could slack off a bit if she wanted to and no one questioned her. Hope hasn't seen or heard from Lizzie, or Josie for that matter, since Sunday night, the night they had sex… Well the night Hope had sex with Lizzie. Which surprised Hope more than anything, she thought she knew Lizzie, but as it turns out, she doesn't. She would have pretty much guaranteed Josie would have come storming to her room to rip her a new one about having sex with her sister and then leaving her, but Josie never came either.

Hope was walking close to the wall on her way to her next class when an arm was thrusted just in front of her face, effectively stopping her in her tracks. Anger started to rise inside her when she looked up and saw Lizzie standing there. _"What do you want Saltzman?"_ Hope asked.

"_I want to know why you did what you did."_ Lizzie questioned.

"_You're going to have to elaborate… I've done a lot of things lately."_ Hope shrugged.

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about… You fucked…"_ Lizzie's eyes quickly scanned the area before she lowered the volume of her voice and dipped her head to Hope's ear. _"You fucked me, then left me out there! Why?"_

Hope glared into Lizzie's eyes. _"I have no idea what you are talking about."_ Hope stepped backwards, walked around Lizzie and headed to class; she had gotten halfway down the hall before she heard Lizzie calling after her. _"HOPE MIKAELSON! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS_!"

Hope couldn't help but grin. A part of her was extremely proud that Lizzie had the nerve to confront her like that in the middle of the hallway. But the other part of her was pissed that she did it. She was going to have to teach the blonde a lesson.

When Hope reached her next class, she started scheming on what she was going to do. She knew that she needed to get Lizzie alone, but she wasn't sure how, until she remembered something that her aunt had told her. She had mentioned something called a Whisper. Apparently, it was a way for witches to communicate privately back when they didn't have phones or the internet. The only way she could describe to Hope in a way she could understand was to say it was like a Howler from the Harry Potter films, except it didn't shout at you for everyone to hear, but it whispered to you, the words could only be heard by you. She smiled and thought it would be a perfect idea.

Once her lessons were done for the day, Hope quickly headed to the kitchen and grabbed a small snack before she headed to her room. Just as she entered her bedroom, she saw Josie and Lizzie leaving their own room. It seemed like Josie was questioning Lizzie about something and it was just causing Lizzie to get pissed off.

Hope smiled as she kicked her bedroom door closed. She dropped her snack on the table and set about her task.

"_HOPE MIKAELSON! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS_!" Lizzie spat as she spun around to try and catch Hope's retreating figure. _God, why does she have an amazing ass?_ Lizzie's mouth dropped open at the thought and she quickly shook her head and tried to push the words away.

"_What is Hope going to regret?"_ Josie asked, seemingly she appeared out of nowhere.

"_Geez Josie… Creep much?"_ Lizzie huffed.

"_No, and don't change the subject… What is Hope going to regret?"_ Josie reiterated.

"_Oh… Erm… It's nothing. She was meant to do something for me, but she hasn't done it yet."_ Lizzie shrugged as she walked away.

"_What is she meant to do for you?"_

"_Huh? What? Oh erm. It's nothing Josie. Just drop it okay."_ Lizzie replied, she hadn't really paid attention to Josie as she made her way to class. Josie tried to ask Lizzie again, but her twin just ignored her, which made her even more confused. The rest of Lizzie's classes were uneventful.

After classes and ended, Lizzie made her way up to her bedroom and get changed ready for dinner. Josie hasn't stopped asking her questions about Hope and she was getting close to shouting at her, but she didn't want to upset her, so she just said as little as possible. The twins made their way down to the dining hall, picked up their meals and sat down at their usual table. MG and Penelope soon joined them.

"_Hey Lizzie. What's new?"_ MG asked.

"_Huh, what? Oh. Hey MG."_ Lizzie smiled.

"_See what I mean? She's been like this for the past three days. I don't know what's going on."_ Josie stated to MG. Lizzie zoned out as she ate her dinner and scowled at the door, waiting for Hope to show up.

"_Have you tried talking to her?"_ MG asked.

"_Of course I have. She either ignores me or just says as little as possible. I don't think I've ever seen her like this."_ Josie frowned.

"_What happened this afternoon… between her and Hope? I heard her shouting."_ Penelope asked.

"_I don't know. She said that she had asked Hope to do something for her, but she hasn't done it yet. I have no idea what it could be."_ Josie replied.

Suddenly a Whisper appeared in front of Lizzie's face. _"What do you think you're playing at? Come to my room. NOW."_ Lizzie quickly plucked the letter from the air and shoved it into her pocket as she stood and left the dining hall, when she reached the corridor she quickly chanted _"invisique."_ As she caught the tail end of Josie's conversation with MG and Penelope.

"_Okay, that was weird right?"_ Josie frowned.

"_Yup. I don't remember the last time I've seen someone use a Whisper."_ Penelope stated.

"_I didn't even know they were a thing."_ MG replied.

"_Yeah, but it's ancient. Most people just use mobile phones these days."_ Josie replied.

"_Should we follow her?"_ Penelope asked.

"_MG…"_ Josie went to ask MG, but he had already vamp sped away from the table. A few seconds later MG arrived back at the table.

"_I lost her. She was in the corridor one minute, then she just disappeared."_ MG frowned. Josie deflated into the chair and crossed her arms.

When Lizzie arrived at Hope's door, she opened it and stepped inside, closing it behind her and leaned back against it as she dropped her invisibility spell. Hope's right hand was immediately at her throat. _"Fuck… Hope… It's me…"_ Lizzie struggled between breaths.

"_I can see that Lizzie."_ Hope grinned as she released the tension ever so slightly.

"_Are… you… going… to… remove… your… hand?"_ Lizzie tapped on the shorter girl's wrist.

"_I might do… But first…"_ Hope grinned as she pushed Lizzie down, so that the blonde was halfway kneeling and she crashed her lips into Lizzie's. Lizzie moaned as the lips met hers. For a split second she forgot where she was, but she quickly regained her senses and syphoned some magic from Hope's wrist and sent the shorter girl flying across the room. Lizzie stood up grinning.

"_I'm impressed."_ Hope laughed as she forced herself to sit up. _"Help me up?"_

Lizzie walked over to Hope and started to hold her hand out, but she quickly pulled it away before Hope could grab it. _"Actually no. Not until you tell me why?"_

"_You just threw me across the room. It's common courtesy isn't it?"_ Hope grinned.

"_You know that's not what I meant, and you know it."_ Lizzie scowled; arms folded across her chest.

"_I don't have an explanation for you, Lizzie."_ Hope replied as she stood up.

"_Bullshit Hope. You don't do anything without a reason."_

"_You're right. I don't do anything without a reason. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to have sex… and you happened to be there."_ Hope shrugged.

"_I don't care about the sex Hope. I care about the fact that you left me there! NAKED!"_ Lizzie spat.

"_Oh yeah… That…"_ Hope laughed. _"I'm an arsehole? What more can I say? Usually when I have sex it happens in a bed. So I just left. It's what I do."_

"_How many people have you slept with?!"_

"_Not many… Only like 6? No one at this school though, You're the first. I usually just go to a bar and end up in a shitty motel."_ Hope shrugged as she sat herself down on her bed. _"But you just happened to be there that night."_

"_So you're saying it's my fault?!"_ Lizzie seethed.

"_Well, yeah. It kinda is. If you weren't there, then I would have just gone to a bar."_ Hope studied the blonde's features, she thought she saw her crack slightly.

"_You're unbelievable Hope."_ Lizzie shook her head.

"_I'm actually surprised it took you this long to come and find out why."_ Hope laughed.

"_Well I had trouble walking properly for two days. So I didn't really feel like trekking around the school looking for you."_ Lizzie frowned as she sat down next to Hope.

"_Ah. Sorry about that. I like it rough especially when I've had a hard day. I forget my own strength sometimes. Even though I wasn't as rough as I normally am."_

"_Oh wow. That's reassuring."_ Lizzie's sarcastic tone echoed through the room. There was a beat of silence before either girl spoke again. _"How long does it take for bite marks to heal?"_

Hope couldn't help but laugh. Lizzie whipped her head around to scowl at Hope. _"Why is that funny?"_

"_I'm sorry… Sorry… Oh God… I forgot about the bite marks."_ Hope wiped the tears from her eyes. _"How many do you have?"_

"_I don't know. I didn't stand there and count them! Josie could have walked in at any minute. Do you know how annoying it is not being about to wear a skirt or a crop top?"_

"_Do you want me to count them for you?"_ Hope laughed. _"And why haven't you told her?"_

"_Fuck off. No I don't want you to count them. And I don't know. It just felt wrong too. She doesn't need to know." _Lizzie shrugged.

"_Fair enough. Well it was a one-time thing anyway so you can tell her if you want to."_ Hope replied.

"_Oh." _Lizzie sounded defeated by that comment. There was a moment of silence before Lizzie spoke again._ "Well… does it have to be?"_ She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, mentally kicking herself for suggesting it in the first place. She doesn't even like Hope so why would she want to have sex with her again?

"_Does it have to be what?"_ Hope grinned.

"_You're an arse. I take it back, forget that I offered."_ Lizzie stood up and started walking over to the door. She jumped slightly when she felt Hope's small hand wrap around her wrist.

"_No. It doesn't have to be a one-time thing."_ Hope replied.


	3. We're Not Friends

Chapter 3- We're Not Friends.

"_Okay."_ Lizzie's light blue eyes found themselves staring into Hope's ocean blue ones. She had butterflies in her stomach. _Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought to herself. She tried to get a read on the auburn-haired girl, but there was something in her voice that had her slightly worried. Like she didn't exactly know what she was getting herself in for.

"_Okay."_ Hope smirked as she dropped her hand from the blonde's wrist. _"I just want to know one thing… Why did you offer? We're not friends. You don't even like me. You've made that very clear over the past few years."_

"_I have no idea. Goodbye Hope."_ Lizzie replied as she quickly turned on her heels and left the room, leaving Hope smirking to herself. Hope's question had caught her completely off guard, it shouldn't have, but it did. What Hope had said was true. Lizzie didn't like her, and they weren't friends. But when Hope fucked her, she felt something that she hadn't felt before. Hope had made her feel wanted, even if she had just used her for sex. She had never felt wanted before and that affected her more than she wanted to admit.

Yes, okay, Lizzie was popular. She was well known at the school and everyone followed her. Most of the time she was a bitch to people she didn't really like or care about. More often than not, that bitchiness was directed at Hope, or Penelope. There was just something about the way both of those girls acted that rub her the wrong way.

It probably has something to do with their eerily cocky, confident demeanour. The way they can strut around the school and not have a care in the world. Lizzie can only fake it, because inside she feels broken, she feels like she isn't real and that she will just break at any minute, so she tries to control the narrative. In front of everyone she is this strong, confident woman that makes her mom proud but when she's alone she just wants to break everything in sight instead of confronting her innermost thoughts.

Lizzie walked the short distance to her bedroom, when she closed the door, she let out a sigh and slid down to the floor. Her knee length shorts riding halfway up her thigh. Lizzie's fingers danced over the still red and now bruised bitemarks as she thought about the conversation she had just had with Hope.

"_Hey Lizzie."_ Josie spoke as she came out of the bathroom.

"_Shit. Erm, hey Josie."_ Lizzie startled as she pushed her shorts back towards her knees and stood up to meet her sister.

"_Is everything okay?"_ Josie asked.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"_ Lizzie frowned as she walked over to her bed.

"_You were sitting on the floor by the door. You hate sitting on the floor."_ Josie replied as she walked over to her desk and sat down.

"_What are you? The floor police? I can sit where I want to. God! Will you just leave me alone for once?"_ Lizzie spat.

"_Lizzie. I'm just worried about you. You've been acting strange for days now. The last time you were like this…"_ Josie started.

"_Like what?! Come on Josie! Say it! The last time I was like this it was the start of an episode, right? I am perfectly fine! I am not having an episode! I am fully aware of my mental state and I AM NOT HAVING A FUCKING EPISODE!"_ Lizzie roared as she turned to face her sister.

"_Lizzie calm down! Fine. Okay. You aren't having an episode, but you have been acting strange. I'm just concerned. We all are."_ Josie's voice was steady and soft.

"_WHO THE FUCK IS WE? WHO ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TOO?"_

"_Just MG and Penelope."_

"_WELL TELL THEM TO MIND THEIR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!"_ Lizzie shouted. Then something switched inside her head. _"You know what, I really don't care. I'm leaving. Don't bother coming to look for me."_ Lizzie's demeanour changed completely, she was no longer angry, she was cold and emotionless. Lizzie turned and walked out of the bedroom and out of the school.

Josie was left sitting perplexed at her desk. _Yup. Lizzie is definitely acting strange._ She thought. She picked up her phone and called MG.

MG: _Hey Josie, what's going on?_

Josie: _So the weirdest thing just happened with Lizzie. _

MG: _That's nothing new. But please explain. _

Josie: _So I was coming out of the bathroom and I found Lizzie sitting on the floor by the door in our bedroom. I asked her if she was okay and she just completely flipped out on me for no reason. I told her that I was worried about her and that I think she might be having an episode, but she completely flew off the handle but then suddenly she changed. She just went really cold and emotionless. Her eyes went blank and she just left the room. _

MG: _Oh okay. Do you want me to go find her? _

Josie: _No, not just yet. I just thought I'd let you know in case you run into her or something. But she is definitely acting different and I think she is self-harming as well. _

MG: _Well that's new. Why do you think that? _

Josie: _When I saw her on the floor, she was tracing some marks on her legs, I couldn't really see them properly because she tried to cover them up, but they looked recent. _

MG: _Lizzie's not the type to hurt herself though… _

Josie: _I know she's not. But that doesn't mean she couldn't have started doing it. We both know she's been acting differently these past few days. I just wish she would talk to me about it. _

MG: _I know you do. Just give her some time. I'll keep my eyes out for her and I'll let you know if I find her or see her. _

Josie: _Thanks MG. I really appreciate it. _

MG: _No problem, Josie. I'll talk to you later. _

Josie: _Okay. Thanks. Bye MG. _

A few seconds after Josie had ended the call, there was a knock on the bedroom door. She groaned as she stood up from the desk. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Hope standing there. Josie frowned. _"Hey Hope. Is everything okay?"_

"_I was just about to ask you the same question."_ Hope smiled.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well I heard Lizzie shouting and then I saw her storm off. I just wanted to make sure you were both okay."_ Hope shrugged.

"_Oh."_

There was a beat of silence.

"_It's okay. I get it. You don't want to talk to me. I mean why would you? I haven't been very nice lately. But if you need anything. I'm just next door but one."_ Hope smiled as she turned to walk away.

Josie shifted her weight slightly before she decided to speak again. _"Hope, wait…"_ Hope turned around and walked back to Josie. _"What were you and Lizzie arguing about earlier?"_

"_Oh… That… Erm. She asked me to do something for her, but I forgot to do it. So she got pissed at me. Why do you ask?"_ Hope replied.

"_Oh. Okay." _Josie returned, but she twisted her face slightly, like she didn't truly believe Hope and she had no reason to either.

"_Is that everything you wanted to ask?"_ Hope smiled.

"_Yes. I mean no. I mean… Why don't you come in? It might be better to talk in private."_ Josie stepped away from the door to let Hope enter. Hope nodded and slipped inside the room. Josie closed the door behind them. She sighed before she turned her attention back to Hope.

"_There's something going on with Lizzie. I think she's having a really bad episode at the minute, but she's refusing to talk to me."_

"_What makes you think she is having an episode?"_

"_It started Monday morning… I came back to my room to get some clean clothes before I had a shower, Lizzie was still asleep which is unlike her, she's usually up early on a school day. Anyways, when I came back from my shower, she asked me if it was meant to hurt after having sex, when I asked her why she wanted to know, she said that she had a sex dream. Then today she got into an argument with you, which I guess isn't entirely unusual, but then she received a Whisper from someone and disappeared. She came back to our room about an hour later and she sat on the floor, completely zoned out and I noticed some marks on her legs, she was tracing them with her fingers, I think she's been self-harming and trying to cover it up… Then I guess you know the rest."_ Josie spewed.

It took all of Hope's strength not to laugh at Josie. Hope knew the reason why. She knew **she** **was the reason **why Lizzie was acting differently. Hope gathered her thoughts for a second before she spoke. _"I'm sure everything is fine. I don't think Lizzie is the type of person to self-harm, she usually just breaks shit, right? Just give her some time and she will probably tell you all about what's going on."_

"_Okay. Well. Erm, can you keep an eye on her? I don't really want to ask you to do it, but she won't expect it. She would expect it from MG or Penelope but not you."_ Josie shrugged.

"_Erm, I guess I can?"_ Hope replied.

"_Thanks Hope."_ Josie smiled.

Hope smiled back and left the room. She headed back to her own room and broke down laughing. After about five minutes, she managed to gather herself and she headed out to find Lizzie. She could still track her scent so she wouldn't be too hard to find.

Hope had followed Lizzie's scent to the Grill, but she didn't approach her just yet. She sat down on the green opposite the Grill and watched Lizzie as she read her book and drank her milkshake, looking somewhat peaceful and contempt, given everything that had just gone down. Hope's mind slipped in and out of daydreaming as she watched Lizzie. Half of it was all the ways she could dominate Lizzie right there at the table and in the bedroom, and the other half was daydreaming about a life they could share together. Hope decided that she wanted it both ways and she was going to make it happen. One day. After about an hour or so, she finally stood up and walked over to Lizzie.

Lizzie wandered into Mystic Falls and headed to the Grill. It was a warm summers evening, so she grabbed herself a milkshake and sat outside. The sun was beating down on her and for a split second she wished she could have worn a smaller top and some shorter shorts. But given the current state of her body, that was not an option. Lizzie sighed as she pulled a book out of her bag, leaned back in her seat and started reading.

A few hours had passed, and the sun was on the verge of setting. The only interaction Lizzie had had was from the waiter asking if she wanted another milkshake, which she agreed to. Lizzie was so lost in her book that she hadn't realised someone had sat down opposite her until they started talking.

"_Hey there beautiful. You look like you're having fun."_ The soft voice chuckled.

"_Well I was until you showed up. What the fuck do you want Hope?"_ Lizzie replied, never looking up from the page she was trying to read.

"_Ouch. I'm wounded."_ Hope laughed. _"Is that really any way to talk to me? I mean, after all, I can tell everyone about our little arrangement."_

"_No one would believe you if you did."_ Lizzie shrugged, but she knew that it wasn't true. Everyone would believe it. Well not everyone but certainly Josie and MG would.

"_Do you really want to take that risk?"_ Hope smiled.

"_I ask you again… What do you want?"_ Lizzie asked in a monotone voice.

"_I dunno. I got bored, I guess. Thought I'd come and find you."_

"_Somehow I don't believe you."_ Lizzie finally closed her book and looked at Hope. Hope's features were softer than usual.

"_Okay, you got me. I heard what went down between you and Josie. And Josie asked me to check on you."_ Hope shrugged as she picked up Lizzie's half drunken milkshake, taking a long sip from it.

"_I'm going to kill her."_ Lizzie spat.

"_No you are not."_

"_Yes I am. And why do you even care, Hope?"_

"_Because… I want too. Is that so hard to believe?"_ Hope laughed.

"_Yes, it is. We are not going to sit here and pretend that we are friends. We aren't friends and you only want one thing from me."_ Lizzie returned as she placed her book back into her bag.

"_You're right. I only want one thing from you right now. So, stand up."_ Hope replied, her voice changed from being soft to being direct.

"_No."_ Lizzie replied. Hope walked around the small table to Lizzie's side.

"_Don't make me ask you again. Stand. The fuck. Up."_ Hope whisper-yelled into the blonde's ear.

Lizzie gulped as she picked up her bag and stood up. She followed Hope to the alleyway beside the Grill. At the end of the alleyway there was a few boxes and crates piled up, about waist height, next to an industrial-sized bin. Hope pressed her weight down onto the crates to make sure they were sturdy enough before she turned to face Lizzie.

"_What are we doing here Hope?"_ Lizzie asked as she dropped her bag to the floor.

"_I'm doing what you want me to, what you need me to do."_ Hope replied as she pulled Lizzie towards her by the belt loops on her shorts. Hope's fingers quickly unbuttoned the blonde's shorts, she pulled them down as she turned and pushed Lizzie onto the crates. Hope dropped to her knees and pulled Lizzie's shorts all the way off before she stood back up again. The blonde let her left leg dangle over the edge whilst she brought her right leg up to her ass, using the sole of her trainer to steady herself as she pushed herself into a semi-upright position against the wall.

Hope stared at Lizzie for a few seconds, as though she was trying to decide what she was going to do, before her fingers lightly traced over the bitemarks on the taller girl's thighs. The ones she had made a few days before. They were still red and raised, most of the swelling had gone, and the bruises were mainly purple in colour. She then moved her left hand higher up the younger girl's thigh until it rested on top of the blonde's red thong. _"My, my, my. Wet already?"_ Hope mused as she pushed the red lace out of the way and pushed two fingers deep inside Lizzie's wet entrance.

"_Hmm, fucckkk."_ Lizzie moaned; her head dropped back to the wall.

Hope let Lizzie adjust to the intrusion for a few seconds before she started thrusting her fingers deep inside Lizzie. Hope's thrusts were deliberately slow and hard, she removed her fingers all the way to the tip before slamming them back in again, all the way to her knuckles before she curled her fingers slightly and dragged them back out again. The whole motion took about five seconds. It was slow and torturous for Lizzie but Hope loved doing it. She loved the way Lizzie squirmed underneath her, the way her hips tried to meet each thrust.

Hope's right hand snaked itself under the blonde's red top and she smirked when she realised that Lizzie wasn't wearing a bra today. The younger girl's small tits felt like heaven in her hand. The pads of her fingers danced over the hardening little nub, she rolled it between her fingers and tugged it slightly, eliciting a small moan from the blonde, before she moved over to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. _"Take your shirt off."_ Hope commanded. Lizzie swallowed thickly but complied immediately, she used her right hand to pull the top over her head and discarded it on the floor next to her shorts.

The auburn-haired girl studied the blonde's body for a few seconds, before she brought her right hand up to Lizzie's throat and dropped her head as she leaned down and kissed the younger girl, slipping her tongue inside the other girl's mouth. After a few seconds she bit down on Lizzie's lower lip and pulled away. She looked into Lizzie's eyes and saw a moment of desire. _**Fuck. This girl is trouble**__. _Hope thought, before she pulled her eyes away and started admiring the blonde's perfectly sculpted features and bitemarks before she dropped her head and attached her teeth to one of Lizzie's nipples, biting it, tugging it and rolling over it with her tongue before she switched over to the other one. Never removing her hand from the younger girl's throat. _"Fuck… Hope…"_ Lizzie breathed.

After a couple of minutes Hope decided to speed up her thrusting, still doing the same motion but this time faster and harder. Lizzie was panting heavily beneath her, she tried to cling onto the crates, but her hands were slightly too sweaty, and she was dangerously close to slipping off the edge. As Hope stepped closer to her to get more power behind her thrusts, she took the opportunity to extend her arms and grab the older girl's shirt, pushing it up slightly above her waist and digging her nails in the flesh, deeply enough to draw blood. _"Fuuccckkkk."_ Hope growled, causing her to bite down a bit too hard on Lizzie's nipple and she automatically gripped Lizzie's throat tighter. Tight enough to know that it will definitely leave a mark but not tight enough to hurt her.

Lizzie's left hand immediately joined Hope's right one at her throat, dragging her nails down the shorter arm, whilst her right hand found itself tangled in Hope's auburn hair. She grabbed a fistful and pulled it down, causing Hope's head to lift from its position at her chest. She stared into Hope's eyes and panted, _"Fuck… I'm close…"_

Hope immediately pulled her left hand out of Lizzie's entrance and dropped to her knees, placing her face at the blonde's centre. She dropped her right hand from Lizzie's throat but shoved her two fingers covered in Lizzie's juices into the younger girl's mouth. The blonde gagged slightly before she moaned and started sucking Hope's fingers clean.

Hope's tongue danced over Lizzie's clit furiously, occasionally grazing it with her teeth before she slipped her tongue down to the blonde's entrance, pushing it inside. Within seconds Lizzie's hips bucked against Hope's face. Lizzie's hands tangled themselves deeper into Hope's hair as she pulled her older girl closer to her pussy. _"Shit… HOPE!... OH. GOD… HOOPPPEEEE! UGGGHHHHH… FUCCKKKK!... HOPEEEEE!"_

Juices flowed from Lizzie in a gush, she collapsed back against the wall, her body tense and limp at the same time. Her hands still locking Hope's head in place, which didn't bother the auburn-haired girl at all, as she was far too busy enjoying the sweet juices coming out of Lizzie. After a few minutes Lizzie finally let go of Hope's head. Hope had one last taste before she stood up and looked at the blonde's dishevelled state under the moonlight. _**How does she always look so beautiful?**_Hope thought. She quickly shook the thought away as she smirked, wiping away the remainder of Lizzie's cum from her chin and picked up the younger girl's clothes and gave them to her.

"_Hmm. Where were you like three hours ago?" _Lizzie mused, in her post sex haze, not really paying attention to Hope or to what she is saying. She frowned when Hope gave her the clothes. But she accepted them and got dressed as Hope silently watched her, not answering her question. It was only when Lizzie finished getting dressed that Hope spoke.

"_Come on. We need to get freshened up."_

"_Why?"_ Lizzie frowned.

"_Because contrary to popular belief, I don't really like walking around with cum and spit sticking to my fingers… Even if it is yours."_ Hope replied as she turned as walked back to the Grill, Lizzie quickly picks up her bag and begrudgingly followed her, knowing full well that when they reach the street, she has to go back to hating Hope. All she wants to do right now is stop Hope, pin her up against the wall and kiss her. She almost did it as well, but they reached the street before she got the courage, then it was too late. Lizzie sighed as she stepped into the streetlight.

Hope pushed open the door to the Grill and headed straight for the bathroom, Lizzie followed. They washed up in silence and Hope headed back out onto the street while Lizzie ordered a milkshake for them both. Lizzie had a Berry Blast and she ordered Hope a Peanut Butter Blast with Whipped Cream on the bottom.

Hope raised her eyebrow when Lizzie handed her the drink. She smirked when she tasted it, but she never spoke a word**. **_**So, she knows my favourite milkshake? Strange for someone who claims they hate me**__. _Hope thought to herself. The two of them walked back to the school in silence. Most of the time they walked next to each other with enough space for another person in between them, but every so often Lizzie would subconsciously step closer to Hope, until the back of their hands would lightly brush against each other before she stepped away again.

It was around 10:30pm when they eventually reached the school gates. Hope took off into the woods whilst Lizzie continued into the school, only briefly looking back to see Hope disappear under the cover of the trees. Lizzie quietly pushed open the school doors and slipped inside. She silently made her way up to her room, slowly pushing the door open. Once inside, she frowned when she saw Josie sat up in bed reading, with Penelope asleep beside her. Josie looked up momentarily and was about to speak when Lizzie stared at her.

Lizzie didn't say anything as she dropped her bag on the floor and gathered some clean clothes, her shower caddy and her towel and she headed back out the room.


	4. Tell Me You Missed Me

Chapter 4- Tell Me You Missed Me.

Almost two weeks had passed since the incident at the Grill. Josie hasn't left Lizzie's side at all, which was starting to piss Lizzie off even more. She understood why Josie was doing it. Her sister thought she was having an episode. But she couldn't really tell her that she was having sex with Hope Mikaelson because Josie would have definitely said that she was having an episode. So she just put up with Josie's constant attention.

It was around 9pm on Friday evening and the twins were sat in their room watching a boring film on Netflix. All week Lizzie was constantly made to feel like maybe she was having an episode, and that she had just imagined the whole situation in her head. _**Why hasn't Hope reached out to me? How often are we meant to have sex?**__**Will Hope just come to me when she wants to? We should have really put some ground rules in place. God. I'm so stupid sometimes. Ugh, someone please save me right now, I can't sit through another one of Josie's boring films, I'd rather die.**_Lizzie thought to herself, she groaned loudly, which caused Josie to look at her, she was about to say something, but suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and Alaric entered. _"Hey girls. Sorry to bother you both, but I need to borrow Lizzie for a little while."_

"_Is everything okay Dad?"_ Josie asked.

"_Yes, everything is fine. I'll have her back soon."_ Alaric said.

"_Do you want me to come as well?"_ Josie asked.

"_No it's okay. You can go and spend some time with Penelope. From what Emma has told me, you two haven't really spent any time together lately, have you?"_ Alaric replied.

"_Oh. Okay then. Well… Text me when you're back, Lizzie."_ Josie replied.

Lizzie nodded as she stood up from the bed and followed her dad out of the room. They walked in silence out of the school and down to the dock. When they arrived Alaric spoke again, but he had a strange request. _"Turn around and face the school."_ He said.

"_Daddy, what is going on? What's with the cloak and dagger routine?"_ Lizzie frowned; arms folded across her chest.

"_Just turn around. And don't ask questions."_ Alaric stated.

"_I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's going on."_ Lizzie retorted.

"_Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman, do as I say and don't answer me back."_

"_Dad, you are being super sketchy right now."_ Lizzie said, finally relenting and turning around to face the school. There was a noise coming from behind her and as she tried to turn around a pair of hands rested on her shoulders.

"_You can call me Daddy again; it really turns me on."_ Hope laughed.

"_HOPE! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAD?!"_ Lizzie shouted as she turned around to face Hope.

"_Alaric is fine. He's passed out in his office."_ Hope shrugged.

"_What sort of sick game are you playing?" _Lizzie frowned.

"_I wanted to get you alone. I've not been able to get near you all week because of your sister."_ Hope smirked.

"_Well who's fault is that?"_ Lizzie retorted.

"_Mine."_ Hope grinned for a minute before her face fell flat.

"_What do you want?"_

"_Nothing really… Can't a girl spend some time alone with her fuck-buddy?"_ Hope smiled as she stepped closer to Lizzie. Her right hand lightly dancing across the taller girl's stomach.

"_I'm not in the mood to play games tonight, Hope."_ Lizzie replied as she took a step back, causing Hope to frown at the loss of contact.

"_I wasn't playing games."_ There was a shift in Hope's demeanour. Hope took a step forward and Lizzie took two steps back. They did this a few times until Lizzie was backed up against a tree. _"But I think I might now."_ Hope smirked.

"_What do you want Hope?"_ Lizzie gulped as she saw the shift in Hope's eyes.

"_Are you trying to tell me you didn't miss me at all?"_ Hope smiled as she took half a step closer to the blonde.

"_Yes. I didn't miss you at all."_ Lizzie replied. _**Fuck, what's happening?**_

"_Hmm, somehow I don't believe you."_ Hope took another half step closer.

"_You can believe what you want to, Hope."_ Lizzie replied.

"_Would you have come out here if I asked?"_

"_No. I wouldn't have."_ Lizzie's eyes flicked from Hope's to the lake and back to Hope. _**Yes, I would have.**_

"_See. Lie." _Hope smirked.

"_Josie would have never let me leave."_ Lizzie replied, which is true. Josie even followed her to the shower and sat with her until she had finished. Lizzie had to find creative ways of getting in and out of the shower without her sister seeing Hope's handywork.

"_Are you telling me that you couldn't have found some way to ditch her?"_ Hope took another step forward, now within arms reach of the younger girl.

"_She has been relentless."_ Lizzie replied. Her eyes did a quick scan of the area, trying to figure out what would be the best possible way to leave right now, not that she really wanted to, but just as an 'in case'. She knew if she tried to run Hope would chase her and Hope would catch her. _**Do I want Hope to chase me? Maybe, I don't know.**_ Lizzie groaned internally.

"_You didn't answer my question."_ Hope's eyes rested heavily on Lizzie's lips. _"Answer my question and don't lie."_

"_I could have."_ Lizzie gulped. _**FUCK. **_

"_Now, tell me you've missed me."_ Hope smirked.

"_No."_

"_Tell me you missed me."_ Hope reiterated as she lightly danced her fingers across Lizzie's flat stomach again.

"_No."_ Lizzie smirked. _**Fuck. I need her. I want her. What the fuck is wrong with me? **_

"_Tell. Me. You. Missed. Me."_ Hope's hand shot up from the blonde's waist to her throat.

"_Fuck. I missed… That."_ Lizzie gasped at the slight pressure on her throat, her breathing laboured.

"_Mhm, I bet you did."_ Hope smirked. _"Kneel down."_

Lizzie complied. She slowly knelt to the floor, never breaking eye contact with Hope. In this position her face was perfectly in line with Hope's big tits. Hope stepped closer and pushed Lizzie's body against the tree, she dipped her head and crashed her lips against the younger girl's.

Both girls moaned. They both missed the feeling of the other one's lips, but neither of them wanted to admit it. Well Hope would admit it, if she was asked. Lizzie on the other hand… She wasn't there, yet. Their kiss was rough and needy. Hope pulled away from Lizzie, but her hand stayed on her throat as she pushed Lizzie down to the floor, and Hope climbed on top of her, reattaching her lips to the younger girl's. Hope ran her tongue across Lizzie's bottom lip and pushed it into her mouth. Their tongues danced against each other's as Hope sank her weight slightly into Lizzie's body.

After a few minutes, Hope pulled away and straddled the taller girl's hips. She dropped her hand away from Lizzie's neck, much to Lizzie's dismay, and started to unbutton the blonde's shirt. Lizzie sat up slightly as she let Hope push the shirt from her body. Hope's left hand snaked around the blonde's back and unclasped her bra, pulling it off and leaving it on the floor with her shirt before she pushed the younger girl back to the floor.

Hope ran her hands down Lizzie's body, starting from her neck and trailing down to her waist before she moved them back up again, stopping just below the younger girl's tits. _"Fuck. You are so hot."_ Hope moaned as she dropped her head to Lizzie's neck. Sucking at it and rolling her tongue across the nape before she bit down, harder than she ever had before, drawing blood. Hope bolted upright when she realised what she had done.

"_FUCK HOPE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"_ Lizzie shouted, her hand immediately went to her neck, she pulled it away and saw fresh blood. _"YOU MADE ME BLEED!" _

"_SHIT! I didn't mean to! FUCK!"_ Hope stared at Lizzie in shock. Lizzie's hand rested on Hope's thigh as she syphoned some magic from her. The next thing Hope knew was she was flying across the air and splashed down into the lake._ "ARRGGGHHH! FUCK! LIZZIE!"_ Lizzie stood up, walked over to the edge of the dock and waited for Hope to emerge. Her arms folded across her stomach.

Hope swam over to the edge of the dock and pulled herself up. She walked over to Lizzie and stared at her. _"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"_ Hope shouted.

"_That was for making me bleed!"_ Lizzie retorted.

"_There was no need to throw me into the lake though!"_

"_I couldn't think of anything else to do because you know… pain! Are you going to fix it?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_How am I meant to fix it?!"_

"_Are you seriously that thick? Give me some of your blood."_ Lizzie retorted.

"_Right. Yeah, okay. I'll just go and get some from the supply."_ Hope replied as she turned to walk away.

"_ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?! Just give it me from your vein. Fucking hell Mikaelson!"_ Lizzie grabbed Hope's wrist and spun her around.

"_Oh right. Yeah. Erm. Okay."_ Hope bit down on her own wrist and held it out to Lizzie. The blonde took a deep breath before she accepted it and brought it up to her lips, drinking it. Lizzie drank for a good minute or two before she stopped. She looked down her own body and saw that all the previous marks had healed as well.

"_Well at least you're good for something."_ Lizzie smirked.

"_Had enough? And all healed?"_ Hope asked, her eyes turned dark.

"_Yeah why?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_Good."_ Hope smirked as she used all her body weight to push Lizzie into the lake.

"_FUCK YOU HOPE!"_ Lizzie shouted from the water.

"_You only wish you could, my love."_ Hope smirked as she watched Lizzie pull herself up from the water's edge and walk over to her. Her half naked body glistening from the water under the moonlight. If Hope wasn't already turned on, she would have definitely been by this sight. Hope wanted to saver this moment, so she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"_Hey Lizzie."_ Hope called, grabbing Lizzie's attention. Lizzie lifted her head to look at Hope. _"Smile."_ Hope laughed as she took a picture of Lizzie. If a picture was worth a thousand words, this one definitely had more to say. In the photo Lizzie was walking towards Hope with her left arm reaching up and tucking behind her head as she frowned, staring directly at Hope. She was naked from the waist up and her knee length shorts were riding up her thighs.

"_Did you seriously just take a picture of me?"_ Lizzie scowled as she stopped in front of Hope.

"_Yes I did. I'll send it to you."_ Hope smirked as she quickly sent Lizzie the photo. _"I think I might set it as my wallpaper."_

"_I swear to God I will kill you if you do."_ Lizzie huffed as she walked over to pick up her clothes. She shoved her bra into the back pocket of her shorts and buttoned up her shirt halfway before turning back to Hope. _"Goodnight, Hope."_

"_Where are you going?"_ Hope asked.

"_I'm going to get as far away from you as possible."_ Lizzie replied.

"_Why? I thought we were having fun."_

"_We were, until you bit me and made me bleed."_

"_I thought you liked it when I bite you?"_ Hope smirked.

"_I don't like it when you make me bleed. That isn't what I signed up for."_

"_What did you think you were signing up for, exactly?"_

"_Honestly? I don't know. I just thought it would have been sex. But now…"_

"_Now what?"_

"_Now… I just want to go to bed. Goodnight Hope."_ Lizzie turned and walked away, leaving Hope standing on the dock, still soaking wet.

Lizzie walked back to her room and found Josie still sat on the bed watching a movie. Clearly, she didn't take faux dad's advice. _"Hey."_ Lizzie smiled.

"_Where have you been? And why are you wet through?"_ Josie frowned.

"_I went for a swim in the lake."_ Lizzie replied.

"_Why? It's like 10:30pm."_

"_I got too hot and needed to cool off."_ Lizzie shrugged.

"_So you jumped in the lake fully clothed? Where was dad?"_

"_Yes, I jumped in the lake fully clothed. Dad left about 10pm. I needed some time to think."_

"_Well what did he want?"_

"_Just to talk. And we did. I'm all good now… Oh have you seen my phone?"_

Josie held up Lizzie's phone and gave it to her. Frowning. _"Why are you lying to me Lizzie?" _Lizzie froze. Josie had her phone. Josie must have seen the photo Hope had sent her. _**SHIT! **__"Why is Hope sending you pervy half-naked pictures of yourself? Is that why you've been acting so strange? Does it have something to do with Hope?"_

"_I went skinny-dipping in the lake, is that such a crime? It's late at night and I didn't think anyone would be around. Let alone Hope… She caught me as I was getting out. I thought I looked hot, so I asked her to take a picture and send it to me. I forgot that I left my phone here otherwise I would have told her to take it on my phone."_ Lizzie shrugged, as she looked at the photo Hope had taken. _"She knows how to take a good picture, that's for sure."_ Lizzie turned around and let herself smile for a minute whilst she got some clean clothes from her dresser. _"Right, I'm going for a shower."_

"_There is just soo many things wrong with that sentence. And fine, but I'm still coming with you."_ Josie replied as she shuffled off the bed and joined Lizzie at the door.

"_Wouldn't expect anything different."_ Lizzie muttered under her breath. The sisters walked to the communal showers in silence. Once inside, Lizzie picked up her phone, unlocked it and shuffled through her song library until she found a song she liked. Then placed her phone down on the chair just outside the shower curtain. She settled on Gasoline by Halsey. She let it play as she turned on the shower and stepped under the warm running water. Josie sat in between Lizzie's shower stall and the main door. Lizzie was too into her shower that she hadn't heard the door open or saw Josie running out.

After Lizzie had walked away from Hope, leaving her standing at the docks, Hope decided to go for a quick run, seeing as she wasn't getting a release tonight. Hope took her clothes off and shifted into her wolf and ran for about half an hour before she returned to the dock and got dressed. She headed back into the school, made her way up to her bedroom and picked up some clean, dry clothes and her shower caddy then headed to the communal showers.

She was minding her own business when she walked through the door, only to be pushed back out again by Josie.

"_What do you think you're playing at Hope?"_ Josie spat.

"_I'm trying to have a shower."_ Hope frowned.

"_That's not what I mean. What are you doing to Lizzie?"_

"_I'm not doing anything to Lizzie. Why would you think that I was doing something to her?"_

"_I saw the picture Hope."_

"_Oh, the one that Lizzie asked me to take of her? Yeah, I deleted it from my phone. You can check it if you like."_ Hope handed Josie her unlocked phone. Josie scrolled through the photos, but they weren't on there. Josie wasn't satisfied but she handed Hope her phone back.

"_Why were you down at the lake in the first place?"_

"_I was feeling restless and I wanted to run. Is that a problem?"_

"_Did you ask my dad if you could go?"_

"_No, I couldn't find him. So I thought what the hell. What he doesn't know, can't hurt him. And if he did find out I'd tell him that."_ Hope stated. _"Can I go for a shower now? I'm wet and I stink."_

"_Just one more thing… I don't know what's going on between the two of you but whatever it is, it needs to end. Now. You don't know her like I do. She's not in a good place right now. And if I find out you had anything to do with it, we're going to have a problem. Are we clear?"_ Josie stated.

"_Nothing's going on between me and Lizzie. So you have nothing to worry your pretty little head about."_ Hope grinned devilishly, which made Josie feel slightly uneasy. _"Now if you'll excuse me."_ Hope pushed passed Josie and chose the far end shower, away from Josie and away from the temptation of the blonde Saltzman twin. _**Fuck. I just want to fuck her. For Gods Sake Hope, pull yourself together.**_ Hope sighed as she piled her belongings onto the chair next to the stall and sat there for a minute. She waited for Lizzie's shower to turn off before she turned on her own shower, she still sat there, and she heard Lizzie and Josie talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying over the sound of the running water though. She waited for the door to close before she stood up and entered her own shower.

Hope was in and out of the shower within ten minutes. Hope got dressed and shuffled back to her own room, dropping her wet clothes on the floor before she crashed on her bed, face first. She picked up her phone and scrolled through her photo albums and retrieved her photo of Lizzie from the Archive folder and dropping it back into her main camera reel.

Hope was staring at the screen when she got a text notification from Lizzie. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

Lizzie: _HUGE FAVOUR. Can you please pretend to be my Dad again? I know that sounds really creepy but will explain everything later. _

Hope frowned slightly. If it was anyone else asking, she would have thought it was kinky that they wanted her to be Alaric. But seeing as it's Lizzie, something bigger must be at play.

Hope: _Erm. Okay. Anything for you sexy ;) x Give me 15 and meet 'Alaric' in the library._

Hope jumped off the bed and quickly ran down to Alaric's office. He was still in there passed out. _**Okay good. Let me just… **_Hope turned Alaric invisible and quickly shifted into her glamour of Alaric. She exited the office and locked it behind her.

Just as Lizzie turned her shower off, someone else turned theirs on. Lizzie looked around to see who it was, but she couldn't see anyone. She frowned. _"Who just came in?"_ Lizzie asked as she started to dry herself off.

"_Oh, erm just one of the 5__th__ year witches, I don't remember her name. She's one of Penelope's followers."_ Josie shrugged.

"_Oh okay then."_ Lizzie picked up her underwear, slipped them over her knees and pulled them up. She rested her towel on the little hook by the side of the shower cubicle as she picked up her vest top and pulled it over her head, then she pulled on her sleep shorts. _"Are you satisfied that I haven't been self-harming? I know you were looking."_

Josie frowned. _"I don't know what's going on with you, but whatever it is. I don't like it."_

"_Well it's not up to you whether you like it or not. It's my life Josie. I can do what I want. And I'm really getting tired of you babysitting me all the time. I need my space."_ Lizzie replied as she pushed passed Josie and headed to their bedroom. Lizzie walked into the room and dumped her wet clothes into the hamper by the door. She placed her shower caddy onto the dresser and sat down on her bed. _**Fuck, Josie isn't going to leave me alone. I need to do something. I need to say something that will get her to leave me alone… Think Lizzie. Oh I got it! Oh shit, it means texting Hope. Ugh. Why must life be so difficult right now?**_

Lizzie picked up her phone and sent a quick text to Hope.

Lizzie: _HUGE FAVOUR. Can you please pretend to be my Dad again? I know that sounds really creepy but will explain everything later. _

It only took Hope a few seconds to reply.

Hope: _Erm. Okay. Anything for you sexy ;) x Give me 15 and meet 'Alaric' in the library._

_**Fuck. I'm going to regret this.**_ Lizzie thought as she deleted the last two text messages.

"_Well tough. As long as you're acting strange and weird, you're being babysat."_ Josie replied.

"_Well I spoke to Dad and he has agreed for me to go and spend some time with Mom. I leave on Sunday. So please, just leave me alone tomorrow?"_ Lizzie pleaded.

"_Since when was this agreed?"_ Josie asked.

"_Earlier tonight. I asked Dad, he said that I can take my schoolwork with me."_

"_I don't believe you."_ Josie replied.

"_Fine, lets go and ask him, shall we?" _

"_I highly doubt he will still be up at this time Lizzie."_ Josie stated.

"_Josie, make up your mind. One minute you're saying you don't believe me then in the next breath you don't want to prove yourself wrong. So what is it going to be? Are we going to find Dad or not?"_ Lizzie seethed.

"_Fine. Let's go talk to Dad."_ Josie agreed.

The twins walked in silence through the school and down towards Alaric's office. Just as they were walking past the Library, Alaric appeared. _"Hey Girls, what are you doing up so late?"_

"_Dad will you please tell Josie that you've agreed for me to go and visit Mom for a while? She doesn't believe me."_ Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"_Oh yeah, erm. Josie, Lizzie is going to visit Caroline for a week or two. She flies out on Sunday. It's all been arranged."_ Alaric frowned.

"_Well why didn't you come and tell me?"_ Josie asked.

"_Well it's down to Lizzie to tell you or not. She asked me if she could go, she said she feels like she's under a lot of pressure and she needs time to rest. I think we should give her that, don't you?"_ Alaric stated.

"_Yeah I guess so. Sorry for bothering you dad and sorry Lizzie." _Josie replied. She dropped her head, quickly turned on her heels and headed back upstairs. Lizzie waited until Josie was out of earshot before she turned her attention back to Alaric/Hope. Lizzie shook her head; she can't believe she is actually going to say it.

"_Thanks daddy, you're the best."_ Lizzie gritted slightly through her teeth.

"_Come here and give Daddy a kiss?"_ Alaric/Hope said.

"_Fuck off Hope. Don't be such a fucking pervert."_ Lizzie spat. The two of them stood there for a few minutes before Hope released the glamour. Hope pulled Lizzie into the Library.

"_What do you want Hope?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_I want to know why I just did what I did."_ Hope replied.

"_I needed a cover story until the morning, then I'll talk to my dad for real."_

"_Yeah, I get that. But why did you need a cover story in the first place?"_ Hope mused.

"_Josie just won't leave me alone. And It's getting on my tits to be quite honest. I need a break."_ Lizzie shrugged.

"_Well they are nice tits to get on."_ Hope smirked as she ran her left hand down Lizzie's right arm. Her fingers lingered on Lizzie's.

"_For Gods sake Hope. Is sex all you really think about?"_ Lizzie pulled her hand away from Hope's.

"_No, it's not all I think about. But when I'm with you I just can't help it."_ Hope smirked.

"_What do you want Hope?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_Okay fine. I want one kiss. From you. A real one. Not like the ones we have when I fuck you. I want an actual kiss."_ Hope's voice was soft yet confident, but not assertive or dominating.

"_Oh, erm. Why?"_ Lizzie looked confused.

"_Because why not? Humour me."_ Hope shrugged.

"_Oh." _Lizzie stated. She stood there for a few seconds like she was actually thinking about it. _"Okay then."_

Hope smiled at her and waited and waited and waited. Okay, so Hope probably only waited about a minute before she tilted her head towards Lizzie and started to open her mouth to speak. Hope only managed to let a vowel slip out of her mouth when something inside Lizzie's head clicked.

"_Oh wait! You want me to kiss you?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_Yes. I did say that."_ Hope nodded.

"_Oh. Well, I thought you wanted to kiss me."_ Lizzie shrugged.

"_Why would I want to do that? I do it all the time. But you've never kissed me. I want to know if there is a difference."_ Hope smirked.

"_Oh. Okay. And you don't kiss me all the time. You've only fucked me twice, well almost three times. So that doesn't really count as all the time."_ Lizzie replied.

"_Alright. Stop being a smart arse and kiss me already. I think I might die before…"_ Hope was interrupted by Lizzie's soft lips gently covering her own. Lizzie placed her right hand on Hope's cheek as she gently guided them both to the wall. Lizzie's taller body lingering over Hope's as she lent down and softly kissed Hope. There was no rush, no need and no hunger. It was completely different to what Hope was used to and she didn't want it to end, but it did, and Lizzie pulled away. Hope chased after Lizzie's lips, but the blonde had already stepped away.

"_Thank you Hope. Goodnight."_ Lizzie smiled before she turned and walked away, leaving Hope standing in the Library, alone and confused.


	5. Something To Remember Me By

Chapter 5- Something to Remember Me By.

Lizzie didn't sleep at all that night. Her head was spinning. So much had happened over the last 24 hours and she didn't know how to process everything. For starters, Hope disguised herself as Alaric and swept her away to the dock for sex, but then Hope bit her! And drew blood! She hadn't done that before. Then she magically flew Hope into the lake as retaliation before she drank Hope's blood. Then Hope pushed her into the lake! And took a photo of her half-naked. AND Josie saw it. Then she had to get Hope to glamour herself as Alaric again to convince Josie that she was going to say with their mom for a week. Then she kissed Hope… like for real? And it was… nice. And now she had to go and convince the real Alaric to let her go. But it shouldn't be too hard right? She might actually end up having an episode after all of this.

Lizzie checked her phone. It read 06:03. He should be up by now. He usually trains Hope around this time. Lizzie jumped up from her bed and rushed to pick out some clothes. Finally she could wear a pair of thigh high shorts. She pulled a blue and yellow striped pair of shorts out of her dresser and paired it with a light blue shirt. She slipped on her pair of converse and headed back down to the dock.

And before she even reached the clearing, she could hear her dad and Hope sparring. Lizzie hovered back slightly but eventually sat down to watch them. Her eyes couldn't help but notice that Hope was only wearing a sports bra and a pair of shorts. _**Fuck, she's hot. And she has abs. Oh God. Why did I come out here?**_ Hope had caught Lizzie staring out of the corner of her eye and she winked at the blonde, causing Lizzie to blush. _**What the fuck is happening to me?**_ Lizzie groaned, loud enough for Alaric to get distracted by her presence and Hope to land a punch to his ribs.

Alaric landed on the floor in a muddle. Lizzie quickly jumped up and ran over to see if he was alright. _"Oh god. Daddy, are you okay?"_ Lizzie asked. She could literally feel Hope's eyes burning into her skin, she could practically hear Hope words ringing in her ears _**"You can call me Daddy again; it really turns me on." Fuck you Hope and your dirty words. **_

"_Yeah, I'm fine, Lizzie. Hope just took a really cheap shot."_ Alaric laughed. _"Is everything okay? What are you doing up this early?"_

"_I came to talk to you actually."_ Lizzie replied as she helped her Dad stand up.

"_Okay, what about?"_ Alaric asked. He looked over at Hope. _"Do you want to talk privately?"_

"_No it's okay. Hope already knows. Erm. I was wondering if I could go and stay with Mom for the week."_ Lizzie asked.

"_Erm. I don't see that as a problem. When do you want to go?"_ Alaric looked bemused as to why Hope already knew, but he didn't question it.

"_Erm tomorrow?"_ Lizzie winced slightly.

"_Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?"_ Alaric frowned.

"_Because I kinda already told Josie I was going tomorrow."_

"_Why did you tell her that?"_

"_It was the only way I could get her to leave me alone today. She has literally been by my side constantly and she was never giving me any space. She even follows me when I have a shower. It's getting weird. She thinks that I've been having an episode, but I haven't. But if she carries on, then I probably will have one." _Lizzie rambled on.

"_Okay, okay. Lizzie, just take a breath. I'll sort it with your mom, and you can go tomorrow."_ Alaric said.

"_Thank you, Daddy."_ Lizzie squealed as she jumped up to hug Alaric. Hope was standing behind Alaric at the time, and her eyes were filled with lust. It made Lizzie feel slightly weak at the knees. But nothing could take away her happiness in that moment. So she grinned at Hope and stuck her middle finger up.

"_It's okay, Lizzie. Just calm down. Now what are you going to do with the rest of the day? Seeing as you're up this early."_ Alaric said as he stepped back.

"_I actually haven't been to bed yet."_ Lizzie confessed.

"_Well that's not healthy. Why haven't you been to bed?"_ Alaric frowned.

"_Well I wanted to come and ask you if I could go before Josie came down to see you. Also, erm If she brings it up, you gave me permission last night."_ Lizzie proclaimed before she quickly turned as ran away. _"Love you, Daddy!"_ _**FUCK. I really need to stop saying that. That girl is going to be the death of me. **_

Lizzie ran off back inside the school. She quickly made her way up to her room and started packing her bags. A few hours had passed by the time she was done, and Josie finally emerged. Lizzie figured she must have stopped with Penelope last night, seeing as she wasn't in the room when she got back from her… meeting… with Hope. _**FUCK. Hope. I should really talk to her before I leave. I need to come up with a plan. **__"Hey Josie."_ Lizzie beamed.

"_Hey Lizzie. Are you okay?"_ Josie asked, looking at the packed bags on the floor.

"_Yes. I am fantastic. I get to go away for the week and spend some time with Mom. And maybe it will feel like I can breathe again. I'm sorry that I've been a bitch to you these past few weeks. I just think I need the time away. It will do me good, clear my head and all that crap."_ Lizzie smiled as she rushed over to give Josie a hug. _"You know what. I feel like doing some spring cleaning. Well summer cleansing? I think I'm going to sunbathe today. You're more than welcome to join me down by the lake if you want."_ Lizzie pulled back and gave Josie's arms a squeeze before she turned around to her draws and pulled out a two-piece bikini set. She rushed over to the bathroom and quickly changed, discarding her underwear and replacing it with the swimwear.

"_Nice to see you actually using your bikini today, Lizzie."_ Josie laughed. _"And I might come down later, I'll let you know how I feel. Penelope, MG and I are meant to be going into town later, so I'll give you a text when we get back? Make sure you take your phone with you this time as well."_

"_Well you only live once… Well you're only meant to live once, right? That's what none-supernatural beings say. You never know the bikini might come off later."_ Lizzie laughed as she emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed in the same clothes she was just wearing. _"Right. I've got my bag, a book, a towel. I'll get a drink from the kitchen on my way out. Okay, right. I'll see you later then Josie!"_ Lizzie beamed as she walked out the door.

Josie looked down at Lizzie's bed and saw her phone. _"LIZZIE! You've forgot your phone!"_ Josie called after her. She picked it up and walked over to the door. Lizzie was walking back into the room and she sheepishly dropped her head.

"_Thanks Josie."_ She smiled as she pocketed her phone. _"Bye." _Lizzie turned and walked out the door again. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text to Hope.

Lizzie: _Meet me by the lake in 20?_

Hope: _Twice in one day ;) You do know how to make a Daddy feel special x _

Lizzie: _No. You can leave that dirty mindset in your room. Otherwise don't bother. _

Hope: _:( Fine. See you in 20 x_

Lizzie quickly stopped by the kitchen and picked up a few bottles of juice, popped them into her bag and headed down to the lake. She had lived at the school for most of her childhood, so she knows a secluded spot or two. She picked the one that was just far enough away that she wouldn't be disturbed if people walked by, but it was also close enough, so it wasn't a massive trek to get there.

In the little alcove, surrounded by bushes and trees, there was enough space for maybe four people. It was quiet and she liked it. It was her own little slice of heaven. When she arrived, she dropped her bag to the floor and pulled out her towel, laying it down on the grass. She pulled out her book and placed it next to her as she sat down.

It was almost midday and the sun was really starting to heat up. She removed her shirt and placed it into her bag. She got settled and laid back, waiting for Hope to arrive. Another 10 minutes had passed before Hope turned up.

"_You don't make it easy, do you?"_ Hope laughed.

"_I don't know what you mean."_ Lizzie replied.

"_You told me to meet you by the lake. I've been looking everywhere for you."_ Hope frowned.

"_Well you found me, so it wasn't that hard. Why didn't you just use your wolf nose?"_

"_Now that would have been too easy. I can smell you from a mile away."_ Hope grinned.

"_I don't know whether to take that as a good thing or a bad thing."_ Lizzie frowned.

"_Good thing… Definitely a good thing."_ Hope nodded. _"So… What do you want?"_

"_To talk."_ Lizzie stated. _"Are you going to sit down or are you just going to keep standing there like a weirdo?"_

"_About?"_ Hope asked as she sat down next to Lizzie. They were separated by a few inches, but still close enough to touch, if they wanted to.

"_What are we doing?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_We're talking, aren't we?"_ Hope laughed.

"_Don't be an arsehole Hope. You know what I mean."_ Lizzie retorted.

Hope took a deep breath and sighed. _"Well we help each other, don't we? I mean… You help me when I'm stressed, and you get free sex?"_

"_God. You make me sound like a prostitute that doesn't get paid."_ Lizzie snorted.

"_Well… you kinda are."_ Hope shrugged.

"_Fuck you Hope. You can leave now."_

"_I'm sorry. But it's kinda true. I mean I come to you when I need to, and I fuck you. You don't fuck me."_

"_Well you've never asked me what I wanted…" _Lizzie replied.

"_Well, what do you want Lizzie?"_

"_What the fuck you asking me for? I don't know."_

"_You literally just told me to ask you want you wanted!"_ Hope retorted. _"God woman, if you weren't so damn attractive, I would knock you out."_ Hope breathed, rubbing her temples in defeat. She moved from her spot next to Lizzie and moved behind her, straddling either side of the blonde's legs.

"_Erm thank you?"_ Lizzie frowned. _"And it's your fault because you literally just put me on the spot! Asking me what I want. And why did you just move?"_

"_How about this. I can tell you what I want… then you can have time to think then tell me what you want. Does that seem fair?"_ Hope asked.

"_I guess it does."_ Lizzie shrugged.

"_So what I want is for us to be able to have sex whenever and wherever we want to, without having to worry about what other people say or do. I want to be able to talk to you in front of other people and not be accused of giving you an episode. But most of all, I just want to give you something you'll remember me by." _Hope said as she lightly gripped Lizzie's throat with her left hand as her right hand lightly scratched across the blonde's flat stomach.

"_Mmm, fuck."_ Lizzie breathed as she felt Hope's fingers grip her neck. Lizzie's hands joined Hope's at her neck and stomach. _"So, erm… What you're basically saying is that you want a relationship… with me?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_Hmm. I guess so, but not just yet. I think it's more fun when we have to try and sneak around."_ Hope dropped her head to the left side of Lizzie's neck, her teeth lightly grazing at the skin but getting more forceful with every passing minute.

"_I swear to God Hope if you bite me and make me bleed again, I will end this, and I will end you."_ Lizzie stated. Hope mumbled something again her skin. _"Use your words Hope."_

"_Fuck. Fine. Yes okay. I promise I won't make you bleed." _Hope said in a sarcastic huff.

"_Good girl. Now carry on."_ Lizzie smiled as she picked up her book, opening it to her last read page.

"_Are you being serious right now?"_ Hope frowned as her eyes momentarily flicked open and saw Lizzie reading a book.

"_What?"_

"_Did you just call me a good girl like I'm some sort of dog? And are you seriously reading a book whilst I'm trying to have sex with you?"_

"_Yes I did. And you are some sort of dog. You're a werewolf Hope. How was I supposed to know what you were doing? I thought you were just snacking on my neck again."_ Lizzie quipped.

"_Well don't treat me like one because I'm still 2/3 human. No. I am trying to fuck you. So you will have something to remember me by when you leave tomorrow… Now. Drop the book."_ Hope stated.

"_Yeah, yeah. Why didn't you just say so? And erm, no. I think I'll carry on reading."_ Lizzie scoffed humorously. She gotten a good enough read on Hope's plays by now that she knows when to give in. It makes it more fun for them both.

"_Drop the book Lizzie."_ Hope's tone was becoming more assertive.

"_It's a really good book."_ Lizzie smiled.

"_You're being very defiant today, Elizabeth."_ Hope smirked as she rolled her thumb down the side of the blonde's neck.

"_Let me just finish this page."_ Lizzie replied, internally moaning at the sensation the Tribrid was causing at her neck.

"_No."_ Hope stated as she reached her right hand forward and pulled the book from Lizzie's grasp, throwing it aside, before she returned her right hand to Lizzie's thigh. The Witch tried to turn around to protest, but Hope stopped her, keeping her grip on the younger girl's throat. _"Keep looking at the lake. And bring your knees up."_ Hope huskily whispered in her ear, causing the blonde to swallow thickly, but she complied.

Hope dropped her head from the younger girl's ear to the base of her neck. She used her teeth to tug on one of the drawstrings of Lizzie's bikini top, causing it to fall open and release the younger girl's small but perky tits. Hope dragged her nails down from Lizzie's neck and took the left nipple in-between her fingers, rolling it, pinching it and tugging it before switching to the other side.

Lizzie moaned slightly, dropping her head back onto Hope's shoulder as her hands rested on Hope's knees, her nails lightly dragging against the skin, from the calves to just above the knee and back down again. Lizzie's breath hitched when she felt Hope's right hand snake it's inside her shorts and into her bikini bottoms. The auburn-haired girl ran her fingers across the blonde's folds a few times before she pushed them open and lightly started to circle her clit. _**Fuck, her hands are so soft. Why are they so soft?**_ _"What type of moisturiser do you use?"_ Lizzie asked, her tried so hard to stop herself but she couldn't. _**Why the fuck did you just ask that Lizzie? God, I'm so stupid. **_Lizzie groaned internally.

"_I don't use any baby. Why do you ask?"_ Hope laughed, her motions against Lizzie's clit increased, circling one way, then going back on herself, before she dropped down to the blonde's ever increasing wet entrance, collecting the sweet goodness gathered there with two fingers and brought it up back up to the younger girl's clit.

"_Sof… Soft hands."_ Lizzie moaned. _"Fuck…"_

"_That's good to know."_ Hope mumbled as she moved her head back to Lizzie's neck and started rolling her tongue from the blonde's earlobe down to the nape of her neck and back again. Hope dropped her fingers back down to the younger girl's entrance and pushed two fingers inside.

"_Fucckkk."_ Lizzie moaned, flinching slightly at the intrusion as she dug her nails into Hope's thighs. She shuffled herself back slightly, so she is leaning closer to Hope. She takes a deep breath as Hope's fingers start thrusting inside her, at this angle her fingers are already curved, and they keep hitting the right spot. Lizzie's hips are automatically trying to match Hope's movements, craving the contact. As Hope's fingers were thrusting away inside Lizzie, she moved her thumb and brought it up to the blonde's clit and started flicking it, causing Lizzie to buck at the sensation. _"Fuck… Hope… I need… I need…"_ Lizzie moaned.

"_What do you need baby?"_ Hope whispered as she brought her head back to Lizzie's ear, gently flicking her tongue across the earlobe before she took it between her teeth and started to nibble.

"_I need… To… Cum… Fuck."_ Lizzie moaned.

"_Not yet."_ Hope stated smugly. _"Not until I say so."_ Hope thrusted her fingers, hard and deep inside Lizzie. The blonde was withering underneath her. Hope bit down slightly on her neck, causing Lizzie to release a small amount of cum. _"I said not yet."_ Hope reiterated.

"_I'm… sorry…"_ Lizzie breathed, heaving under the pressure of Hope's torturous movements. _"I can't… I can't… Fuck… Hope…. Pleaseee."_

"_You can't what?"_ Hope replied.

"_Hold on… Please… Hope… Let… Me… Cum… For… You…"_ Lizzie moaned.

"_Well, since you asked nicely."_ Hope laughed. _"Cum for me baby. Be as loud as possible. I want people to hear you."_

"_No… Please… No…"_

"_Yes. Scream my name. Be a good girl now."_ Hope stated, smirking as she bit down on Lizzie's neck again.

"_OHHHHH… FUCCKKKKK… HOPPPEEEE… HOPPPEEEE…"_ Lizzie screamed, her body convulsing slightly as she came for Hope. Her body collapsed back into Hope's, exhausted from the sex. _**I could fall asleep right now, why are Hope's tits so comfy? I could use them as a pillow…. And what am I thinking? Fucking hell Lizzie. Pull yourself together.**_

After a few minutes, Hope removed her hands from Lizzie's shorts and brought it up to her own mouth. _"Fuck, I almost forgot how good you tasted."_

"_I hate you."_ Lizzie said as she pushed herself up to standing, shimming her shorts down her legs and undoing the last drawstring on her bikini top, throwing them on the floor next to her top before she headed to the water's edge and jumping in.

"_You love me."_ Hope called as she watched the blonde dive into the water. As she sat and watched Lizzie swimming in the lake, she pushed her left hand into her shorts, she loved and hated the fact that getting Lizzie off makes her so wet. She only had to think about the Blonde these days and she's a puddle. Hope pushed two fingers inside herself as she fell back onto Lizzie's towel, closing her eyes.

Hope was distracted by relentlessly thrusting away inside herself that she didn't hear Lizzie get out of the water. _"Need any help there?"_ Lizzie smirked, her body dripping water onto Hope's.

"_No."_ Hope grunted sharply between thrusts, her eyes snapped open and staring at Lizzie's face.

"_Fine, get off my towel then."_ Lizzie stated.

"_Actually… Straddle my hips and put your tits in my face."_ Hope smirked. _"But don't touch me."_

Lizzie frowned; her arms folded across her body. She thought about it for a minute before she moved into position. She knelt beside Hope and lifted her right leg over Hope's body, leaving an inch gap on each side of the older girl's body. She folded forwards and rested her forearms on either side of Hope's head. Her tits mere centimetres from the Tribrid's face.

Hope brought her knees up and let Lizzie's ass rest against them. Hope's fingers continued to thrust inside herself, it didn't take long until she was almost at breaking point. She looked into Lizzie's eyes. _"Are you… going to… miss me?"_ Hope panted.

"_Yes."_ Lizzie whispered into Hope's ear. _"Like a hole in the head."_ She laughed.

Hope leaned forward slightly and tugged Lizzie's right nipple into her mouth as she pounded herself quickly a few more times before she came. Once the waves rolled away from her, she released the blonde's nipple and fell back, pulling her hand up from her shorts and shoving them into Lizzie's mouth.

"_You look so hot with my fingers in your mouth."_ Hope smiled, tilting her head to the side.

Lizzie's tongue danced across Hope's fingers and she sucked them clean. _**Oh God. She tastes so good.**_ Lizzie groaned as Hope pulled her fingers from the younger girl's mouth. She wrapped her hand around Lizzie's neck and pulled her down, capturing her lips.

It was soft and patient, until Lizzie pushed herself away. _"What the fuck, Hope?"_ Lizzie frowned.

"_What?"_

"_We don't do that. Don't make this any weirder than it already is."_ Lizzie replied as she moved herself away from Hope. She looked through her bag and pulled out her phone, checking it. She groaned when she saw she had a message from Josie.

Josie: _Hey Sis! Me, Pen & MG are on our way, be there in 30. You in our spot?_ (received 20 minutes ago.)

"_Fuck! You need to go." _Lizzie said as she quickly pulled on her bikini top and her shorts.

"_What, why?"_ Hope frowned.

"_Josie will be here in like five minutes with Penelope and MG. I don't really want to have to explain what you are doing here."_ Lizzie replied. _"But before you go, I need some of your blood."_

"_Why do you need my blood?"_

"_Seriously?"_ Lizzie stated, point at her neck and her chest. _"Don't want to have to explain these either."_

"_Fine. But this is the last time I'm doing it. Next time you won't get any."_ Hope stated as she bit down on her own wrist and gave it to Lizzie. Lizzie drank but only for a few seconds before she pulled away, healed. She still had some of Hope's blood in her system from last night, so this was just a top up and she healed quicker.

"_Right you need to go now."_ Lizzie said.

"_Pfft. You really know how to use a girl."_ Hope feigned annoyed as she stood up.

"_You're one to talk."_ Lizzie deadpanned.

"_Will I see you before you leave?"_

"_Probably around school, but if you mean in the fucking sense, then no."_

"_Okay. Well I'll see you when you get back then? Have a safe trip."_ Hope smiled as she quickly bent down and kissed Lizzie's cheek.

"_Fuck off with that shit Hope."_ Lizzie replied, she turned and watched Hope walk away before she groaned and fell back onto her towel, folding her arms over her face.

A few minutes later Lizzie was still lying on her towel with her arms over her face when she suddenly went cold from the shadow cast across her body. _"I thought I told you to fuck off?"_ Lizzie groaned.

"_What's happened to you? You were in a good mood this morning?"_ Josie frowned.

"_Sorry Josie. I thought you were someone else."_ Lizzie smiled as she sat up to face her sister.

"_Who did you think I was?"_

"_One of the 5__th__ year boys. They've been hovering around for a while. I think they were trying to see if I would get naked or not."_ Lizzie smiled.

"_No one wants to see you naked Lizzie."_ Penelope said.

"_Fuck off Satan."_ Lizzie retorted. _**HA! Wrong. Hope does.**_

"_Love you too, Lizzie."_ Penelope laughed.

"_What time is your flight tomorrow?"_ Josie asked as she sat down next to her sister.

"_10am. I'm looking forward to it."_ Lizzie smiled.


	6. The Hardest Week of Hope's Life

Chapter 6- The Hardest Week of Hope's Life.

It had been a week since Lizzie left to go visit Caroline. It had been the longest week of Hope's life. Hope walked around the school with a face like a smacked arse. She was irritated all the time and people were starting to piss her off more than usual. She had been training with Alaric, like she usually does, but that wasn't satisfying her anymore. She would catch herself looking for Lizzie whenever she walked into a room but then feel defeated when she realises the blonde isn't there.

It was early Sunday morning and she had just finished her training session with Alaric. She picked up her phone and finally gave in, she sent a text to Lizzie.

Hope: _What time is your flight?_

Hope shoved her phone back into her pocket and headed back to the school for a shower. When she entered her bedroom, her phone vibrated in her pocket, she quickly pulled it out, unlocked the screen and read the message.

Lizzie: _I don't have one. Not coming back yet._

Hope read the message over and over again. She couldn't believe it. Anger coursed through her body and she threw her phone at the wall, shattering it. _"ARGH!" _Hope screamed. She gathered her shower caddy and headed to the bathroom, slamming every door she walked through closed behind her. When she reached the bathroom, she turned on one of the showers in the far corner and set the temperature to freezing. She stood under it fully clothed. _**What the fuck is wrong with you Hope? Why am I being such an arsehole. Fucking Elizabeth Saltzman! That's why. Fuck you Lizzie. Fuck you and your perfect fucking body. **_Hope punched the wall, full force, leaving a fist-sized indent in it. Blood trickled down her hand and mingled with the water as it disappeared down the drain.

After a few minutes of watching her blood trickle down the drain, Hope finally got undressed and showered. She got out and got dressed then went back to her room. She dropped her wet clothes into her hamper and walked over to her phone, sighing as she picked up the broken pieces. She laid it all out on her desk and picked up her SIM card, placing it in her pocket before she headed out the door. She now has to go and buy a new phone, which isn't surprising given that she breaks one every three months or so. But she has to trek all the way to Richmond to buy it.

Hope walked down to Alaric's office. She knocked on the door and walked in. Alaric was sat at his desk talking to Josie. They stopped talking when she walked it, both staring at her, which didn't help her anger levels much.

"_What?"_ Hope spat.

"_I was just about to come and find you. There's two thing that I need to talk to you about."_ Alaric replied.

"_And they are?"_ Hope asked.

"_Can you sit down?"_ Alaric asked.

"_I can sit down. It's a skill I learned as a child. But thanks for asking."_ Hope deadpanned.

"_Don't be a smart-arse Hope. Sit down."_ Alaric stated. Hope groaned as she sat down next to Josie. Hope looked between the father and daughter. Josie recoiled slightly when Hope looked at her.

"_What?"_ Hope asked, turning her attention back to Alaric.

"_There's been some concerns raised about your behaviour this past week. Some of the students seem to think that you've been … threatening… towards them. And then this morning it was raised that you punch a hole in one of the shower cubicles."_ Alaric started. _"I make allowances for you Hope, given your situation. But threatening students isn't a good thing. So you need to stop it."_

"_Fine. What else?"_ Hope said.

"_It's about Lizzie."_ Alaric said. Hope tensed up at the mention of her name. _"As you know, she is currently staying with Caroline. She was meant to come back today, but she told Caroline that she doesn't want to come back here yet. When Caroline asked her about it, she just shut down and said it had something to do with you and Josie. But she didn't give any details. Do you know what she's talking about?"_

"_She hasn't said anything to me. I haven't spoken to her."_ Hope replied. _"The only thing I know is that Josie was pissing her off, constantly telling her that she was having an episode… "_

"_I didn't say that."_ Josie replied.

"_Yes, you did. You got into a massive fight with her like three weeks ago. You told me to go and find her because you thought she was self-harming and hurting herself when she wasn't."_ Hope retorted.

"_Oh. Yeah, I did."_ Josie said sheepishly. _"How do you know that she wasn't hurting herself? You don't even talk to her."_

"_I know her better than you think I do."_ Hope replied. _"Is that all? I only came down here to see if I could borrow the car? I need to go into Richmond."_

"_Why do you need to go to Richmond?"_ Alaric asked.

"_I broke my phone. Need a new one."_ Hope shrugged.

"_Fine, but Josie needs to go to Richmond as well. So you can both go together."_ Alaric stated.

"_Fine."_ Hope stated as pushed herself up from the chair and grabbed the keys from Alaric's desk and headed out the door. _"Are you coming then?"_

Josie smiled tight-lipped at her dad before she turned and followed Hope out of the room. They walked in silence to the car and got in. The drive to Richmond was quiet, neither girl spoke, and they didn't have the radio on either. Josie was too busy texting away to pay attention to Hope anyways. Eventually Josie spoke. _"What did you mean when you said you know Lizzie better than I think you do?"_

"_Why don't you ask her."_ Hope replied.

"_I did. She told me to ask you."_ Josie stated. _"Have a look for yourself." _Josie passed her phone to Hope. _**Yup. It definitely says to ask Hope. What the fuck is she playing at?**_ Hope handed Josie back her phone and her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter than necessary. _"Does it have anything to do with that picture you took of her last week?"_

_**FUCK. That picture. **_Hope groaned. _"No."_

"_Then what's it about?"_ Josie prodded.

"_Josie, seriously. Just drop it. And tell Lizzie to actually message me herself instead of doing it through other people."_ Hope seethed. Hope didn't talk again after that, well, she didn't talk again until they reached Richmond. Hope pulled into a carpark and got out the car. _"Do what you need to do, and I'll meet you at Starbucks at 2pm."_ Hope stated, locking the car behind her as she walked away.

She headed to the phone store and brought a new phone. She walked to Starbucks and ordered a coffee before she found a table in the back and sat down. She spent about an hour setting everything up and downloading all her photos, music, calls and texts from her online backup storage. _**Thank God for modern technology.**_ She said as she scrolled through her photos as they were downloading, and she came across a photo she hadn't seen in a while. It was of her whole family. It was taken just before her Mom, Dad and Uncle Elijah died.

Hope stared at the photo for about ten minutes before she closed the app and pulled up her contacts. She called her Aunt Freya. It rang for a few seconds before the calm reassuring voice she had not known she was craving answered.

"_Hey Hope. Is everything okay?" _Freya asked.

"_Hey Aunt Freya."_ Hope spoke softly.

"_What's going on?"_

"_What do you mean?"_ Hope frowned.

"_You don't call that often and when you do, you usually want something."_ Freya laughed.

"_I'm sorry. I should call more often."_

"_It's fine, Hope. So what's going on?"_

Hope sighed before she spoke again. _"I'm just having a really tough week, which has just got a whole lot worse. And I'm kinda losing it to be honest."_

"_That's fine. I'm here for you Hope. If you want to talk about it, you can. You know that."_

"_Thanks Aunt Freya. It's just… hard to talk about because I don't really understand what I'm going through. But… I've sort of been sleeping with someone, then she left. She was meant to be coming home today, so I texted her to find out what time she was due back. But she told me that she wasn't coming back. And I flipped, I threw my phone at the wall and it smashed. So I went down to Dr Saltzman's office to ask him if I could borrow the car to drive into Richmond. He let me use it, but not before he started interrogating me. He was asking what I've done to Lizzie because apparently Lizzie told him to ask me why she wasn't coming back. Lizzie keeps telling everyone to talk to me but she's not talking to me herself. And it's pissing me off, a lot. And I just don't know what to do anymore."_

"_Lizzie, huh?"_ Freya laughed. _"I thought you would have got with Josie. I guess I owe Keelin $20."_

"_You bet on me? Seriously?!"_ Hope seethed.

"_Well there's not much else to do here at the minute, seeing as Keelin is on bedrest because of the pregnancy… So, are you in a relationship with Lizzie?"_

"_No. We were just sleeping together. It wasn't that many times either. Like three or four times. It was only meant to be a one-time thing, Lizzie wanted it to continue. So it did. But we kept it a secret and it made Josie and her friends think that she was having an episode and they wouldn't leave her alone; they were constantly around her and we never really got chance to talk. We had some time together the day before she left. She asked me what I wanted. And I told her that I wanted to be with her, but not just yet. When I asked her what she wanted, she just changed the subject. Then she left town and I've been on edge all week waiting for her to come back… I miss her more than I thought I would."_ Hope sighed, defeated.

"_Why don't you call her and talk to her?"_

"_I don't think she will answer me."_

"_You won't know until you try Hope."_

"_Ugh, fine… Thanks for listening to me Aunt Freya."_

"_Anytime, Hope. You know that. And let me know how it goes. Okay?"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Love you."_

"_Love you too, Hope. Bye now."_

"_Bye."_ Hope sighed as she ended the call. She ran her phone through her fingers a few times before she picked up the nerve to call Lizzie.

"_Hey Hope."_ Lizzie said.

"_Oh! Erm… Hey Lizzie."_ Hope was surprised that Lizzie picked up the call.

"_Look, Hope… I'm not ready to come back yet. I've just got a lot to deal with. I need to come to terms with it myself before I can think about coming home."_ Lizzie's voice was soft and steady.

"_That's fine. I understand that. Just… keep in touch? Please. I want to know that you are safe."_ Hope replied.

"_I'm safe, Hope."_ Lizzie stated. There were a few minutes of silence between them. Hope could hear Lizzie's breathing.

"_That's good to know. Right I think I need to go, Josie's just walked in."_ Hope finally spoke.

"_Where are you and why are you with Josie?"_ Lizzie frowned, a slight tone of jealously resonated through her voice.

"_I'm currently sat in a Starbucks in Richmond. I broke my phone this morning and I needed to get a new one. Your dad would only give me the car if I drove Josie up here as well."_ Hope smirked.

"_Oh."_ Lizzie's voice was small. A part of her knew that she was the reason why Hope broke her phone, even if Hope didn't say it.

"_Right, I really should be going now. Unless you want to talk to her?"_ Hope said as Josie sat down across from her.

"_No. I'm good thanks. I'll talk to her in my own time. Bye Hope."_

"_It's been good to hear your voice."_ Hope stated, realising she doesn't want the call to end.

There was a minute of silence before Lizzie spoke again. _"Yours too."_

"_Can I call you again sometime?" _Hope asked weakly, immediately regretting it.

"_I won't say no, but you only call once a week."_ Lizzie replied. _"Right, I need to go now. My mom just walked in and gave me a funny look."_

"_Okay. I'll call you next Sunday, if that's okay? And It's okay, I'm think I'm getting the same look from Josie."_ Hope laughed.

"_That's fine. That doesn't surprise me. Goodbye Hope."_ Lizzie replied.

"_Bye."_ Hope smiled.

Josie stared at Hope as she ended the call. _"Who was that?"_ Josie asked.

"_None of your business."_ Hope replied as she placed her new phone into her pocket. _"Ready to go?"_

"_Yes."_ Josie frowned as she stood up from the chair and headed out the door. Hope hurriedly pushed everything into her bag and stood up, then followed Josie out the door. The journey back to the school wasn't as tense as the drive up here. Which was partly due to Hope having spoken to her aunt and to Lizzie.

Hope allowed herself to relax into the driver's seat before she spoke to Josie. _"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting like a complete bitch lately."_

"_Oh… Erm… It's okay, well it's not okay but I accept your apology. What's brought this on?"_ Josie startled at the sound of Hope's voice filling the car.

"_I spoke to my Aunt Freya. She gave me some advice and I took it. I think it might work out. I just have to wait and see now."_ Hope shrugged.

"_Good for you."_ Josie replied, a little bit more sarcastically than she wanted to.

Hope shook her head as she kept her concentration on the road. They drove back to the school in silence after that.

Five weeks had passed since Lizzie left. Hope called her on Sundays. It was the best part of Hope's week. The thing that she looked forward to the most, hearing Lizzie's voice always seemed to make her feel better. When they did talk on the phone, it was civil between them. If someone heard their conversations, they might have thought that they were friends. Hope would ask Lizzie what she got up to that week and Lizzie would ask the same. Neither of them mentioned their feelings or their history, but both girls felt the tension of it, like an unspoken truce. Sometimes Hope would try to slip in a 'babe' or 'beautiful' every so often that would make Lizzie smile, even though she would never admit it.

A few hours after they had phone call number three, Hope was sat on her bed watching TV when she received a picture from Lizzie. The picture was of the blonde lying on a bed with her hair covering half her face, but she was smiling, and she was in a matching red-lacy underwear set. Hope's eyes couldn't believe the photo in front of her. She pinched herself a few times to be sure. _**Yep. Lizzie's just sent me a sexy pic. God damn, I miss that body.**_ Hope whined to herself as her fingers traced the outline of the blonde's figure on the screen. She debated with herself for a few minutes before she decided to send one back. It was only fair, considering Hope now had two compromising photos of the blonde and Lizzie had none of Hope.

Hope stripped off to her underwear, she was wearing a matching dark blue-lacy set. She messed her hair up slightly as she lay down on the mattress, smiling at the camera as she snapped the picture and sent it to Lizzie. She wasn't surprised when Lizzie didn't message her back. Hope smiled to herself as she changed into her nightwear. _**Yup, definitely going to ask Lizzie about that next week.**_

Today was Sunday and it meant that Hope could call Lizzie today. (Phone call number four, but who's counting.) She got up early and did her training with Alaric, like she did every morning. Then she went for a run in her wolf for about 4 hours before she had a shower and watched some TV. It was around 5pm when she headed down for dinner. She usually called Lizzie at 8pm. But that's when her day was interrupted. Alaric came rushing into the dining room looking for Hope.

"_Hope. I need your help. There's a new werewolf in Mystic Falls. We need to go and get him this evening." _Alaric said.

"_Can't you take someone else with you? I've got a da… I've got something I need to do this evening."_ Hope replied, quickly recovering herself.

"_Hope, I'm glad that you're no longer tearing up the school so whatever you are doing is helping… But this can't wait. You know you're the only one that can help."_

"_But there are plenty of other witches, werewolves and vampires at the school. Why don't you take Josie and MG with you? Or Jed? Literally anyone else."_ Hope said.

"_Hope, I don't want to put Josie in any danger. She's not old enough to deal with it."_

"_That's bullshit and you know it."_

"_Watch your language Hope. Fine, you're practically invisible and you know how to protect yourself without my help."_ Alaric stated.

"_Ugh fine. What time do you want to leave?"_ Hope frowned.

"_I'll let you have your dinner, but we need to leave by 7pm at the latest." _Alaric stated before he quickly turned on his heels and left. Hope sighed as she headed over to the food line and got herself something to eat. She piled her plate high and took it over to her table in the corner. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Lizzie.

Hope: _Can't call you tonight babe. Your dad needs me on a mission. New werewolf in town x _

It didn't take long for Lizzie to reply, which surprised Hope, but then again, she hasn't texted Lizzie in a while, so she forgot that that girl is constantly on her phone.

Lizzie: _That's fine. Take care of yourself out there. You will call me tomorrow instead. _

Hope: _I always do ;) Just wish you were here for after… And I will, will I? _

Lizzie: _No you don't. If you did then we wouldn't be in this current… situation. And you will ring me tomorrow. _

Hope: _Oo, demanding. I like it ;) x _

Lizzie: _Fuck off. _

Hope: _I'll ring you tomorrow. I hope you have a good night x _

Hope smiled at her phone before she placed it back into her pocket. She ate her dinner in peace before she headed back up to her bedroom for an hour or so. Alaric came and knocked on her door around 6:30pm. Hope picked up her bag from the floor and threw it over her shoulder as she exited her room, following Alaric down to the car.

They arrived at the church just after 8:30pm. Alaric had taken a quick detour to the police station to see Sheriff Donovan. When the two of them got out of the car, Hope walked over to the church but stopped momentarily when she saw a familiar face sitting there. _"Landon?"_

"_Hope?"_ Landon replied.

"_You two know each other?"_ Alaric asked as he walked up to Hope.

"_It's a long story."_ Hope replied. They were interrupted by screaming coming from inside the church. _"Dr. Saltzman."_

"_Yeah I'm on it."_ Alaric stated as he walked over to the church doors, pulling on them. _"The doors are locked."_ He said as he moved away from the doors.

"_Dissera portus."_ Hope said, causing the doors to fly open. _"You're gonna want to stay out here, Landon. Trust me."_

Alaric and Hope walk inside the church and Landon isn't far behind them. Hope silenced the priest and sent Landon's and Rafael's foster parents flying to opposite sides of the church hall, knocking them out. Rafael was transitioning in front of them and Alaric quickly secured Rafael in place with a collar and chains.

Alaric sat with Rafael for a while, whilst Landon pulled Hope to one side. _"What are you doing here Hope?"_ Landon asked.

"_I'm here to help your friend obviously."_ Hope frowned.

"_Rafael's not my friend. He's my brother, but that's not what I meant. I didn't think I'd see you again. The last time I saw you, we had sex then you left before I woke up."_ Landon frowned.

"_Yeah, I do that with a lot of people. Don't think too much into it."_ Hope shrugged.

"_Don't think about it?! You literally fucked me then left. Why?"_

"_God. You sound like a girl right now. I needed a release, you were there, then I left. It was a one-time thing. I didn't expect to see you again."_

"_Because that makes everything better."_ Landon deadpanned. _"Why did you do it?"_

"_Seriously Landon. We are going to be here for hours and I really don't have the strength to get into it. Plus I need to keep an eye on your friend. Dr. Saltzman can only handle so much."_ Hope replied before she moved away from Landon and back to Alaric.

"_Everything okay?"_ Alaric asked.

"_Yeah, it will be fine."_ Hope shrugged.

The three of them waited hours for Rafael to de-transition. Landon kept looking at Hope, still slightly annoyed by Hope's presence and her blatant disregard for his feelings. Hope just couldn't deal with Landon. She was already in a pissed off state because she couldn't speak to Lizzie today and now seeing Landon just annoyed her even more.

The night rolled into day and Rafael finally changed back around 7am. He was shattered and quickly fell asleep in the back of Alaric's car. He woke up when they got back to the school and Josie was waiting for them. Josie took Rafael on a tour of the school whilst Landon followed Alaric and Hope to Alaric's office. They spent half the morning trying to understand how Rafael triggered his werewolf curse. Hope tried to leave a few times, but Landon insisted she stayed, or he wouldn't talk. Alaric finally let Hope leave after MG tried to compel Landon to forget the events of the previous 24 hours, but it didn't work. So Alaric put Landon in the transition cellars until the next day.

Hope headed up to her bedroom and passed out on the bed for a few hours. She startled herself awake around 6pm. She headed down to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat before she went for a run.

Unknown to Alaric and Hope, Josie broke Landon out because Raf had asked her too. Landon was dragged to the party that was happening by the Old Mill. Hope was running through the woods when her attention was being pulled in another direction, she tried her hardest to fight it, but it didn't work and she ran full speed at Landon, who had walked away from the party. Hope pounced forward but quickly transitioned back to human as she landed on top of Landon. _"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" _Hope spat.

"_Sorry. I erm… Didn't realise anyone would be out here."_ Landon replied.

"_You're at a school for supernatural beings! Where your brother is a werewolf What did you think would be in the woods?!"_

"_I don't know! Nothing I guess."_ Landon stuttered. He looked Hope up and down, before he averted his eyes. _"Are you… are you going to get dressed?"_

"_What are you looking away for? It's not like you haven't seen this before."_ Hope replied, a little too cocky.

"_Here, take my jacket."_ He said as he shrugged his jacket from his shoulders and held it out for Hope. She groaned as she snatched it from his grasp and placed it around herself.

"_Go back to the party and stay there. You don't know what else is out here. I don't really want to explain to Dr. Saltzman that I killed you."_ Hope instructed before she turned and walked away.

Hope arrived at the spot where she kept her clothes around midnight. _**Shit! I forgot to ring Lizzie. Fuck. Will she still be awake if I ring her now? **_Hope groaned as she picked her phone up. She scrolled through her contacts to find Lizzie's name and hit the call button. It rang five times before Lizzie answered.

"_Hey sexy, how are you?" _Lizzie asked, her voice was soft and full of sleep.

"_Hey babe, sorry, did I wake you?"_ Hope smiled at the sound of Lizzie's voice. She placed her phone between her cheek and shoulder as she started to get dressed.

"_Yes. I waited for hours for you to call. I'm very disappointed."_

"_Disappointed in what?"_

"_In you… And me…"_ Lizzie replied. _"I'm disappointed in you for not calling when you said you would. And I'm disappointed in myself for actually thinking you would call."_

"_I'm sorry that I disappoint… Oh, shit."_ Hope laughed as she fell over trying to jump into her trousers.

"_Hope?! Are you okay?!"_ Lizzie asked, slightly startled when she heard a thud on the other end of the line.

"_Yep. I'm fine. I just fell over trying to put my trousers on."_ Hope laughed.

"_What?! Why aren't you wearing any trousers?"_ Lizzie frowned, some annoyance in her tone.

"_Oh you know, I just finished having sex and I ran out of the room without getting dressed."_ Hope laughed.

"_Are you fucking serious?! You're seriously calling me after you've just had sex with someone? What am I? Some fucking afterthought?!"_ Lizzie spat.

"_Jeez! Calm down woman! I've been for a run in my wolf. I'm just getting dressed before I head back to the school."_ Hope laughed.

"_Somehow I don't believe you."_ Lizzie replied.

"_Okay, hang on… I'll switch to video chat."_ Hope said as she pulled her phone away from her ear and quickly switched it video mode. She smiled when she saw Lizzie's face. _"Damn, I've missed that face."_ Hope laughed when she saw Lizzie frowning at her through the screen.

"_Fuck off."_ Lizzie replied. _"Why are you still naked?"_

"_Well someone didn't believe that I was in the woods. So I didn't have chance to put my top on yet. Well technically I'm down at the dock. See?"_ Hope moved her camera around in a circle to show Lizzie before she turned it back to herself.

"_Well you just told me that you were having sex with someone! What do you expect me to believe?"_

"_You're right. I'm sorry. I won't tell you when I'm having sex in future."_ Hope laughed.

"_I swear to God Hope. You're so lucky I'm not there right now."_ Lizzie seethed.

"_Why? What would you do to me?"_ Hope flirted, she was distracted by Lizzie that she hadn't seen Landon approaching her.

"_Hey Hope!"_ Landon called as he walked closer to her. _"Ah shit, you're still not dressed."_

"_Shit." _Hope muttered. _**FUCKING LANDON!**_

"_HOPE ANDREA FUCKING MIKAELSON!" _Lizzie shouted. Hope quickly muted Lizzie's voice before she shoved her phone into her back pocket.

"_Landon! What do you want now?"_ Hope spat.

"_I came to get my jacket back. It's the only one I have and I'm cold."_ Landon stated.

"_Here. Now fuck off."_ Hope replied as she through his jacket at him.

"_Who were you talking to?"_ Landon asked.

"_None of your fucking business."_

"_Fine, I just wanted to check on you. You seemed annoyed by my presence. I just wanted to make sure we're all good."_ Landon shrugged.

"_Landon seriously. Fuck off. We slept together once! Months ago! I don't care about you, we aren't together. Now fuck off before I make you."_ Hope hissed.

"_Okay, fine. I'll see you later."_ Landon said as he held his hands up before he turned and walked away.

Hope groaned before she pulled her phone out of her pocket and unmuted Lizzie. _"Hey…"_

"_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME HOPE?! YOU TELL ME YOU'RE HAVING SEX WITH SOMEONE, THEN YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T, THEN SOME FUCKING RANDO STARTS TALKING TO YOU AND YOU SHOVE ME IN YOUR POCKET! AND YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM?! WHO THE FUCK IS HE?!" _Lizzie ranted, cutting Hope off.

"_First of all. I haven't had sex with anyone for a month. You were the last person I fucked. Secondly, his name is Landon, I had sex with him months ago, it was after my dad and my uncle died and I was in a bad place. We had sex once and I didn't expect to see him again. He was at the church yesterday when me and your dad went to get the new student. And thirdly, why do you care who I've slept with? Or sleeping with? _Hope returned.

"_I don't care who you're sleeping with or slept with." _Lizzie replied unconvincingly. _"Right. I'm going to try to sleep again, seeing as you've disturbed me."_

"_Sure you don't." _Hope deadpanned. _"Fine, Lizzie whatever. I'll talk to you on Sunday. It'll give you a chance to come up with a better answer." _

"_Whatever. Goodbye Hope."_ Lizzie ended the call soon after. Hope groaned as she shoved her phone into her pocket and finished getting dressed.

Hope walked back to the school, annoyed. _**Why does Lizzie care so much about who I sleep with? Fuck her. Why do I care so much about what Lizzie thinks? We're not together. God why is she so annoying?!**_ As she pushed open the doors to the school and walked in, she bumped into Landon. _"Watch where you are going!" _She spat.

"_Sorry, I didn't know someone was coming in."_ Landon replied.

"_Are you following me or something?"_ Hope stared.

"_Erm, no. I just don't know what to do with myself."_ Landon shrugged.

"_Well fuck off."_ Hope stated. Landon nodded and turned to walk away. _**Fuck it. **__"Wait. Come with me."_ Hope grabbed Landon's wrist and pulled him up to her bedroom.


	7. Lizzie's in a good mood, mostly

Chapter 7- Lizzie's in A Good Mood, Mostly.

For the past month Lizzie has dealt with a lot. She initially struggled with being away from Josie for so long, but soon she found herself settled. For the first week she was away Josie was constantly texting her, checking on her. Lizzie only replied a few times a day. She needed the space. Josie was asking her questions she wasn't ready to answer.

Her mom, Caroline, was concerned because she never left her room for the first 3 days. She spent most of her day crying, over nothing, she just needed a release. Something she couldn't do at home without everyone freaking out about it. But she just needed space and time. A lot had happened between her and Hope, and her and Josie. But the one of the main reasons why she was crying (not that she would admit it) was because of Hope. Hope hadn't done anything wrong per se. Hope had just made her confront herself and her sexuality.

Lizzie had always been private about her sexuality. She did it to allow Josie to have her own identity, because Josie had always lived in Lizzie's shadow. Josie was the younger twin, the normal co-dependant twin. She wanted Josie to have one thing that wasn't overcast by Lizzie and her mental health. So she let Josie and everyone else believe she was straight and Lizzie herself was falling for it as well, until Hope came along and fucked her, seemingly without caring what she was doing.

So for the first week, Lizzie hated Hope. Hope made her feel worse when she texted on Sunday morning to see what time she was coming back. She told Hope that she wasn't coming back yet. A part of her missed Hope, she thought she just missed the physical contact, but her heart hurt when she heard Hope's voice on the phone. When Hope asked her if she could call her again, she agreed.

She couldn't help but smile when she ended the call. Hope was going to call her next week and she couldn't wait. Caroline had come into her room near the end of the call and gave her a strange look.

"_Hope, huh? I didn't realise the two of you were friends."_ Caroline smiled. _"Sorry I didn't mean to come in. I just heard you talking, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."_

"_Yes mom. That was Hope. And we aren't friends. We aren't anything…" _Lizzie's smile faltered slightly before she regained herself. _"Yeah I'm fine mom. I'll be out for lunch soon."_

"_Okay sweetie."_ Caroline smiled before she turned and walked back out.

To Lizzie's surprise, that first phone call with Hope changed everything. She started coming out of her room more and spending time with Caroline when she wasn't working. She opened up some to her mom, only about things with Josie, she hadn't mentioned Hope's name since, and Caroline didn't either. She knew Lizzie would open up when she was ready.

Hope phoned her every Sunday like she said she would. They would talk for about an hour or sometimes longer. The first time Hope called her 'babe' it sounded so sweet and innocent, like the words were made for her and it made her smile so wide that her cheeks hurt.

After the third phone call they shared, Lizzie was happier than she had been in months. It was around 9pm when they ended their call and Lizzie came out of her room with a smile on her face. She walked over to Caroline and sat down on the sofa next to her, pulling her mom into a hug.

"_Hi Lizzie… What's this for?"_ Caroline smiled, welcoming the hug from her daughter.

"_I'm just happy and I wanted to share it with you."_ Lizzie smiled.

"_Awe bless you. Do you want something to eat? I'm thinking of getting a pizza."_

"_Oo, yeah. Pizza sounds good." _

"_Okay, I'll order it. Can you pass me my phone?"_

"_Sure." _Lizzie released herself from her mom's waist and picked up her phone, handing it to her. _"Mom?"_

"_Yeah sweetie?"_

"_I think I'm gay or bi."_ Lizzie said.

"_I know love."_ Caroline smiled as she lifted her head from her phone and looked at the young blonde.

"_What do you mean you know?"_ Lizzie frowned, folding her arms across her chest like a little kid when they don't get what they want.

"_I've known you all your life sweetie, you think I wouldn't know if my child was gay or not? Plus, every time you have a call from Hope you practically skip out of the room and come back smiling. So I'm guessing she's someone you like?"_ Caroline chuckled slightly. _"Plus we're all a little gay."_

"_Well that's not fair. I thought I was better at hiding it."_ Lizzie deflated back against the sofa. _"And what do you mean we're all a little gay?"_

"_That's a story for when you're older my love."_ Caroline laughed. _"But let's just say Klaus wasn't the only Mikaelson I liked. He was the only one I loved, but not the only one I liked."_ Caroline stood up and walked over to the kitchen. _"Do you want a drink?"_

"_Can I have a beer?"_ Lizzie perked up.

"_You're 15! You shouldn't be drinking at your age."_

"_Oh and you never drank at my age? Plus you are forever stuck in your 17-year-old body!"_ Lizzie retorted.

"_Fine. You can have one. And I mean one."_ Caroline replied.

"_Okay. Can I have a glass of wine instead?"_ Lizzie smiled over the back of the sofa.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she pulled a bottle of wine from the stand and collected two glasses from the cupboard. She poured the liquid into the glasses and brought them over to the sofa, handing a glass to Lizzie as she sat down. _"Thank you, momma."_ Lizzie grinned as she took a sip of the wine.

"_Do you want to pick the movie tonight?"_ Caroline smiled.

"_Can we watch Spy?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_Sure. You find it whilst I get the pizza."_ Caroline replied as she stood up and walked over to the door. There was a knock just as she reached it. She opened the door and collected the pizza from the delivery driver. _"Thank you."_ She said before she closed the door again and walked back over to her daughter.

"_Curse you and your vamp hearing."_ Lizzie frowned; Caroline laughed.

They sat and enjoyed their pizza, wine and the movie. Caroline had allowed Lizzie to have another glass of wine and it was almost midnight by the time the film finished. Lizzie was slightly giddy from the wine and swayed enough to need her mom's help to get to her bedroom. _"Thanks for tonight mom."_ Lizzie smiled as she sat on the bed.

"_You don't need to thank me. And you'll probably hate me in the morning for giving you a hangover."_ Caroline laughed as she kissed her daughter's forehead. _"Get some sleep okay?"_ The older blonde switched on the bedside lamp before she turned and walked out of her room.

"_Okay mom. Goodnight."_ Lizzie replied as she watched her mom walk away, closing the door behind her. Lizzie sighed as she fell back on the mattress. She lay there for a few minutes before she got undressed. In her slightly inebriated state she decided to send a picture to Hope. She was happy and wasn't exactly caring much about the consequences of her actions. In her newly undressed state, just wearing her underwear, a matching red-lacy set, she picked up her phone and took a few photos before she unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. She flicked through the photos she just took, deciding on her favourite before she sent it to Hope.

She wasn't expecting to receive a message back, she thought Hope would be asleep by now, so she was surprised when Hope sent her a photo back a few minutes later. In the photo Hope was lying on her own bed, her auburn hair messy around her face and she was smiling, her ocean blue eyes staring at the camera. Her dark blue- lacy underwear set hugging her features perfectly and her abs on display. _**God, I wanna lick those abs. **_Lizzie thought, shocking herself slightly, even more so when she found herself getting wet at the thought of Hope's body under her fingers.

Lizzie lay there for a few more minutes, thinking about Hope and all the good things Hope had done to her, before the fingers of her right hand slipped under her thong and through her folds. This was the first time in over a month that someone was touching her, since she touched herself. She dragged her fingers from her entrance, up to her clit, circling it before she dropped them back down to her entrance. She did this a couple of times before she pushed two fingers inside herself, causing her to moan. She rocked her hips towards her hand as she thrusted her fingers, repeatedly, inside herself. She thought of Hope the whole time. It didn't take long for her hips to buck and her back to arch as she came. She collapsed back onto the bed, smiling. _**I want Hope. I need her. **_

The week following, Lizzie was in a good place. Her head was clear, and she knew what she wanted. She knew that she wanted Hope. Caroline and Lizzie did some shopping on the Wednesday and Lizzie slipped away from her mom for about an hour before they met up again at a café. When Lizzie slipped away, she headed for the Adult Shop she had spotted when she walked around the town. She looked in both directions before she pushed the door open and walked inside. She walked around the shop for a few minutes before she stopped in front of the strap-on display. She was shocked at the variety of different shapes, colours, sizes, realistic and unrealistic and if they vibrated or not.

Lizzie frowned as she browsed the selection. She finally settled on a bright purple 8inch vibrating strap-on with a harness. She shook her head as she picked up the box and took it to the counter. _**God, I hope I know what I'm doing.**_ When she placed it on the counter, she got a funny look from the young female cashier.

"_Can I see your ID please?"_ The cashier asked. Lizzie handed her ID over; she had syphoned some magic from Caroline earlier and changed her birthdate on her ID. The cashier frowned as she handed Lizzie her ID back. _"That'll be $80."_

Lizzie choked when she heard the price. _"Sorry, I'll pay by card. Does the shop name come up on a bank statement?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_No, it will come up as a proxy company. We trade as A.S.S Ltd."_ The cashier said.

"_ASS Limited?! I can't have that on my statement."_ Lizzie fretted, looking between the box and the counter. _**Fuck. Hope better enjoy this or I will kill her.**_

"_I'm just fucking with you." _The cashier laughed. _"You looked nervous, so I thought I'd have a bit of fun. But in all fairness, we do use a proxy company. We use AST Ltd. See?"_ The cashier handed Lizzie a freshly printed receipt.

"_You know it's not nice to do that to people."_ Lizzie frowned as she handed her card over.

"_Cheer up love. It's been a long day here. Not many customers. I need to get my kicks somehow."_ The cashier smiled as she handed Lizzie her card back. Lizzie slid the box into her bag.

"_Well it's still not nice."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Have a good day my love."_ The cashier called after Lizzie as she walked away.

"_Fuck off."_ Lizzie stated as she walked out the door, closing it behind her as she heard the cashier laughing.

When Lizzie woke up on Sunday morning, she was excited to talk to Hope. She kept her phone within arm's reach all day, even though she knew Hope didn't call until the evening. It was around 5pm when she received a text from Hope.

Hope: _Can't call you tonight babe. Your dad needs me on a mission. New werewolf in town x _

Lizzie was disappointed to say the least, her thoughts went to the worst place possible. She thought that Hope was sleeping with someone else and she was just using her dad as an excuse. She shook the thoughts away and sent a text back.

Lizzie: _That's fine. Take care of yourself out there. You will call me tomorrow instead. _

Hope: _I always do ;) Just wish you were here for after… And I will, will I? _

Lizzie: _No you don't. If you did then we wouldn't be in this current… situation. And you will ring me tomorrow. _

Hope: _Oo, demanding. I like it ;) x _

Lizzie: _Fuck off. _

Lizzie sighed as she dropped her phone on the sofa. She sat there for a few minutes before she picked up her phone again and sent a text to Josie.

Lizzie: _Hey Josie. What's going off at the school? x_

Josie replied almost immediately, which she usually does when Lizzie texts her. One of the benefits of having a co-dependant twin.

Josie: _Dad says there's a new werewolf in town. And Hope's going with him. She argued with him about it, she said she didn't want to go because she has a date? I don't know. Seems weird to me x _

Lizzie: _So Hope's actually going then? x_

Josie: _Yeah, she is. Why do you ask? x_

Lizzie: _No reason. Let me know when they're back x _

Josie: _Will do. Do you know when you're coming home yet? X _

Lizzie: _Not sure. Don't think It'll be too much longer. Got a few more things to sort out before I can come home x _

Josie: _Oh, okay. Well I miss you x _

Lizzie: _Miss you too Josie x _

Lizzie dropped her phone back to the sofa, slightly more reassured that Hope wasn't sleeping with someone else. _**Okay, so maybe Hope isn't sleeping with anyone else. It's not my business if she is or not, because we aren't together. But like, I want to be with her. So I should care? **_Lizzie groaned.

"_What's wrong honey?"_ Caroline asked as she walked back from the kitchen.

"_Hope's not calling tonight. Apparently, she has to go on a mission with Dad."_ Lizzie said.

"_And you don't believe her?"_ Caroline asked, raising her eyebrow.

"_I didn't, not at first. But Josie just confirmed it."_

"_So, what's wrong?"_

"_I wanted to talk to Hope tonight. I needed to talk to her."_

"_And it can't wait? When will you speak to her again?"_

"_I guess it can, but I didn't want to wait. She's gunna call tomorrow."_ Lizzie frowned.

"_Okay, so you will talk to her tomorrow. Don't worry about it."_ Caroline said as she kissed the top of Lizzie's head. _"Come on, dinner's ready."_ Lizzie stood up and followed her mom into the kitchen.

Lizzie woke up around 6am Monday morning and showered, she didn't know when Hope was going to call so she kept her phone close by. She received a text from Josie around 8am.

Josie: _Dad & Hope are back. Raf is hot, Landon is kinda geeky x _

Lizzie: _Okay, thanks for telling me x _

_**Okay, so Hope's back. So she should be ringing me soon. Maybe? God, I don't know. **_Lizzie groaned. She hated feeling like this. She hated the uncertainty. Lizzie kept checking her phone every ten minutes throughout the day, much to Caroline's annoyance. Lizzie lost count the amount of times her mom said _"She'll call you when she calls you. You don't need to check your phone constantly."_ Lizzie got more annoyed as the hours dragged on. She finally gave up around 10pm and went to bed and she cried herself to sleep. _**Why would she do this to me?**_

Lizzie's phone rang around midnight and she sleepily answered it.

(Copied from the previous chapter, as a reminder for both of us, but mainly me, some bits have changed to accommodate Lizzie's side of the call.)

"_Hey sexy, how are you?" _Lizzie asked, her voice was soft and full of sleep.

"_Hey babe, sorry, did I wake you?"_

"_Yes. I waited for hours for you to call. I'm very disappointed."_

"_Disappointed in what?"_

"_In you… And me…"_ Lizzie replied. _"I'm disappointed in you for not calling when you said you would. And I'm disappointed in myself for actually thinking you would call."_

"_I'm sorry that I disappoint… Oh, shit."_ Hope laughed.

"_Hope?! Are you okay?!"_ Lizzie asked, slightly startled when she heard a thud on the other end of the line, it was loud enough to wake her from her sleep daze.

"_Yep. I'm fine. I just fell over trying to put my trousers on."_ Hope laughed.

"_What?! Why aren't you wearing any trousers?"_ Lizzie frowned, some annoyance in her tone.

"_Oh you know, I just finished having sex and I ran out of the room without getting dressed."_ Hope laughed.

"_Are you fucking serious?! You're seriously calling me after you've just had sex with someone? What am I? Some fucking afterthought?!"_ Lizzie spat.

"_Jeez! Calm down woman! I've been for a run in my wolf. I'm just getting dressed before I head back to the school."_ Hope laughed.

"_Somehow I don't believe you."_ Lizzie replied.

"_Okay, hang on… I'll switch to video chat."_ Hope said. Lizzie could hear her fumbling around with the phone for a few seconds before she pulled the phone away from her face. _"Damn, I've missed that face."_ Hope laughed when she saw Lizzie frowning at her through the screen.

"_Fuck off."_ Lizzie replied. _"Why are you still naked?"_

"_Well someone didn't believe that I was in the woods. So I didn't have chance to put my top on yet. Well technically I'm down at the dock. See?"_ Hope moved her camera around in a circle to show Lizzie before she turned it back to herself.

"_Well you just told me that you were having sex with someone! What do you expect me to believe?"_

"_You're right. I'm sorry. I won't tell you when I'm having sex in future."_ Hope laughed.

"_I swear to God Hope. You're so lucky I'm not there right now."_ Lizzie seethed.

"_Why? What would you do to me?"_ Hope flirted. Lizzie was about to respond when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"_Hey Hope!"_ Landon called as he walked closer to her. _"Ah shit, you're still not dressed."_

"_Shit." _Hope muttered. _**FUCKING LANDON!**_

"_HOPE ANDREA FUCKING MIKAELSON!" _Lizzie shouted. Hope quickly muted Lizzie's voice before she shoved her phone into her back pocket.

_*" I swear to God I'm going to kill this woman."_ Lizzie said to herself, she couldn't see what was happening, but she could still hear the conversation Hope was having. *

"_Landon! What do you want now?"_ Hope spat.

"_I came to get my jacket back. It's the only one I have and I'm cold."_ Landon stated.

"_Here. Now fuck off."_ Hope replied as she through his jacket at him.

"_Who were you talking to?"_ Landon asked.

"_None of your fucking business."_

"_Fine, I just wanted to check on you. You seemed annoyed by my presence. I just wanted to make sure we're all good."_ Landon shrugged.

"_Landon seriously. Fuck off. We slept together once! Months ago! I don't care about you, we aren't together. Now fuck off before I make you."_ Hope hissed.

"_Okay, fine. I'll see you later."_ Landon said as he held his hands up before he turned and walked away.

Hope groaned before she pulled her phone out of her pocket and unmuted Lizzie. _"Hey…"_

"_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME HOPE?! YOU TELL ME YOU'RE HAVING SEX WITH SOMEONE, THEN YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T, THEN SOME FUCKING RANDO STARTS TALKING TO YOU AND YOU SHOVE ME IN YOUR POCKET! AND YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM?! WHO THE FUCK IS HE?!" _Lizzie ranted, cutting Hope off.

"_First of all. I haven't had sex with anyone for a month. You were the last person I fucked. Secondly, his name is Landon, I had sex with him months ago, it was after my dad and my uncle died and I was in a bad place. We had sex once and I didn't expect to see him again. He was at the church yesterday when me and your dad went to get the new student. And thirdly, why do you care who I've slept with? Or sleeping with? _Hope returned.

"_I don't care who you're sleeping with or slept with." _Lizzie replied unconvincingly. _"Right. I'm going to try to sleep again, seeing as you've disturbed me."_

"_Sure you don't." _Hope deadpanned. _"Fine, Lizzie whatever. I'll talk to you on Sunday. It'll give you a chance to come up with a better answer." _

"_Whatever. Goodbye Hope."_ Lizzie ended the call soon after. She sat up in her bed for a few minutes, trying to calm her anger. Lizzie didn't know why she reacted that way, well she did. She was jealous. Jealous that Hope was back in Virginia and she wasn't. Jealous that Hope was naked, and she wasn't there. Jealous that someone else had slept with Hope. Soon after her mom knocked on the door.

"_Hey sweetie. Is everything okay?"_ Caroline asked, opening the door and peeking her head round.

"_Yeah, everything is fine mom. I think it's time I went home."_ Lizzie stated.

"_Are you sure? I don't want you to make any rash decisions. Why don't you sleep on it and we'll talk about it in the morning?"_ Caroline tried to reassure her daughter.

"_I don't need to sleep on it. Just book my flight. Please? I know what I need to do."_

"_And what do you need to do?"_ Caroline asked hesitantly, not really wanting to hear the answer, just in case her daughter was planning on killing the other girl.

"_I need to go home and tell Hope that I want her. That I want to be with her. That she is mine and no-one else can have her."_ Lizzie smiled, which caused Caroline to shift slightly.

"_Oh, okay then sweetie… I'll go and book the flight now."_ Caroline replied as she turned and walked away. Lizzie jumped off the bed and started packing her bags. She left out some clean clothes for the morning. She settled on a Red t-shirt, some plaid trousers and a pair of Doc Martins.

Caroline came back in the room about twenty minutes later. _"Hey, your flight is at 7am. I've sent the ticket to your phone. Why don't you try and get a few hours of sleep okay?"_ She walked over to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. _"Look it's almost 12:30. I'll wake you up at 5am. Okay?"_

Lizzie huffed but nodded. She did need sleep. She had been awake since 6am. She pulled away from her mom and moved the clothes from the bed over to the chair. Then settled back into bed. _"Thanks mom."_ She said as her mom walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Even though Lizzie's thoughts were racing, she still managed to get a few hours of sleep and her mom woke her up at 5am.

Caroline drove her to the airport. She parked the car in the long stay carpark and Lizzie pulled her bags out of the boot of the car and placed them on the trolley before she turned back to her mom. _"Thanks for putting up with me these past five weeks."_

"_Ah, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm coming with you."_ Caroline smiled.

"_What? Why? I can look after myself."_ Lizzie frowned.

"_I know you can. But that's not why I'm coming along. I'm coming to spend some time with Josie. It's only fair since I've had you all to myself for five weeks."_ Caroline smiled. _"Come on. We need to check in."_ Caroline grabbed the trolley and pushed it towards the airport.

The mother-daughter duo landed in Virginia just after 9am. Caroline hired a car and drove them to the school. They pulled up around 10:30am. Lizzie rushed out of the car and pulled her bags out the back and ran up to her room. She wasn't surprised that Josie wasn't there given it was a school day. She opened her bags and started rummaging through them until she found the strap-on she brought.

She took the toy and the harness out of the box. She got undressed and slipped the harness over her legs and tightened it around her waist. She enchanted the toy to herself, so she could feel everything like a normal penis would. She wasn't sure what to do with the actual shaft itself and she didn't really want to walk through the corridor with a massive 'package' sticking up between her legs, so she tried her best to angle it downwards, trying to get it to rest along her thigh. It didn't want to stay in place, the only thing that kept it there was her trousers.

She had planned everything out in her head. She was going to wait in Hope's room until she came back on her lunch break. She was going to tell her that she wanted Hope to only be with her, then hopefully fuck her with the toy. She sighed in contentment as she walked out of her bedroom and down to Hope's, having to stop a few times to make some adjustments.

When she reached Hope's room, she wasn't surprised to find the door locked with a spell. She syphoned it away and opened the door. She walked in and found Hope sat up on bed, in her underwear, using her laptop. There was someone lying next to her.

"_Shit. Lizzie! What are you doing here?!"_ Hope asked startled. Hope looked from Lizzie to Landon and back to Lizzie. Landon lifted his head up from Hope's pillow and saw Lizzie standing there.

"_Get the fuck out of here, you fucking hobbit."_ Lizzie spat at Landon. Landon panicked, he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room in just his boxers, leaving his trousers and t-shirt behind, slamming the door shut behind him. _"What the fuck is he doing here?!"_ Lizzie turned her attention back to Hope.

"_Lizzie, what are you doing back? When did you get back?"_ Hope asked, moving her laptop from her knees to the bedside table.

"_I just got back. And don't change the fucking subject Hope! What was he doing here?!"_

"_What do you think he was doing here?"_ Hope deadpanned.

"_You fucked him, didn't you?!"_

"_What do you think Lizzie?"_ Hope stood up from the bed.

"_Well it ends now."_ Lizzie moved closer to the shorter girl.

"_Or what? What are you going to do about it, Lizzie?"_

"_It. Ends. Now."_ Lizzie's right hand gripped itself around Hope's throat. _"You are not going to have sex with anyone other than me. You got that?" _

Hope looked into Lizzie's eyes; they were dark. _**Fuck, she's so hot when she's pissed off.**_Hope took a deep breath, bit her lip, closed her eyes and nodded.

"_Use your words Hope."_

"_Fuck, yes. I understand."_ Hope husked, she opened her eyes just in time to see Lizzie's lips hurdling towards her own.


	8. Hope is Lizzie's Bitch Now

Chapter 8- Hope Is Lizzie's Bitch Now.

Hope was frozen in place as Lizzie's lips crashed into hers, the blonde's hand was still gripped around her neck. When they kissed, it was full of fire and passion. Lizzie pushed her tongue into the older girl's mouth and when their tongues met, they danced together. Lizzie's nails digging in slightly to Hope's neck.

"_Fuck me…"_ Hope whimpered as Lizzie pulled away, her eyes fluttering between open and closed, her chest was heaving under the younger girl's touch.

Lizzie smirked at Hope's words as she pushed Hope onto the bed, releasing her grip from the Tribrid's neck. Hope's back hit the mattress and her knees parted slightly as they dangled over the edge, her feet unable to reach the floor. Lizzie strutted the short distance to collect Hope's chair from her desk and placed it in front of the mattress where Hope was currently lying and stood just centimetres shy of the older girl's body. She kicked off her shoes and stared at Hope, grinning, her head tilted to the side, taking in the view before her.

"_Take your bra off."_ Lizzie commanded after about a minute of silence. Hope swallowed thickly but complied, she sat up and unclasped her bra from behind her back before pulling it off and throwing it onto the floor. _"Now your thong."_ Hope tilted her head slightly, her eyes trained on the blonde's as she started to stand up. _"No, do it lying down."_ Hope lay back on the mattress, she brought her feet up to her hips and pushed herself further back on the mattress before she lifted her hips, taking a finger from each hand and hooking them to either side of her thong, dragging it down over her hips and down her thighs. _"That's far enough."_ Lizzie said as Hope's thong reached her knees. _"Now, put your feet back down."_

"_What are you going to do to me?"_ Hope asked, slightly nervous but full of excitement, she complied with Lizzie's request, her eyes never leaving the younger girl's.

"_Don't ask questions. Don't talk. You will only talk when I ask you too. Otherwise I will leave. Nod if you understand."_ Hope thought about it for a few seconds before she swallowed and nodded. _"I'm not going to do anything."_ Lizzie stated as she lowered herself to the chair behind her. She stretched out her right foot and trapped Hope's thong between it and the mattress, essentially pinning the older girl's legs in place. _"Yet."_ Lizzie's eyes wandered Hope's body, from the top of her head, down to her knees and back up again before they fell on Hope's glistening pussy. _**Fuck, I want to eat her so much right now. Lizzie, control yourself. You have all day. Enjoy the torture for now. Make Hope pay.**_ _"Suck the first two fingers on your left hand then take them down to your pussy and spread it open."_

Hope's facial features were sturdy, she didn't want Lizzie to see how much she was actually enjoying this. She kept her eyes trained on the blonde's as she carried out the instructions. She placed the two fingers in her mouth and sucked them for about ten seconds before she dropped her hand down to her centre and parted the folds, exposing her clit and her ever-increasing wet hole. Her fingers glided over the folds from her clit down to her entrance and back up again.

"_Mhmmm."_ Lizzie hummed in appreciation of the prize in front of her. _"Swap your middle finger with your ring finger, then use your middle finger and slowly push the tip inside yourself."_

Hope followed the younger girl's instructions. She lifted her middle finger and replaced it with her ring finger before she lowered her middle finger back down and slipped it inside herself, only to her nail bed.

"_Now take it out and slowly drag it back up to your clit."_

Hope did just that, she took her finger out and slowly dragged it along her full length before she reached her clit, resting her finger there, waiting for further instruction.

"_Use your middle finger and play with it."_

Hope moaned slightly when she flicked her finger across her own clit, circling it and dragging her nail across it. Her eyes studying Lizzie's features.

"_No moaning."_ Lizzie instructed. Hope stifled herself. _"Now, take your finger back down and push it all the way in."_

Hope lowered her finger back down to her entrance. She hesitated for a split second before she bit her lip and pushed her finger inside, keeping it steady.

"_Now fuck yourself, slowly."_ Lizzie laughed; her eyes full of lust as she watched Hope push her finger in and dragged it out again, repeatedly. It took every fibre in Lizzie's being not to collapse to the floor and take Hope's amazingly wet pussy right there. Lizzie watched Hope intensely for a few minutes, she could see the blush raising up the older girl's body as she fucked herself but being unable to moan while doing it. _"Take your finger out and place it in your mouth."_

Hope's eyes went wide at the request, she's never tasted herself before. It wasn't something that crossed her mind. Hope removed her finger and brought it up to her mouth, she swiped it across her lips before she sucked it in. Her tongue danced over her finger, licking it clean. She could feel a moan brewing in the pit of her throat and Lizzie knew it.

"_Do you like the way you taste Hope?"_ Lizzie asked, her head tilted slightly. Hope didn't respond to the blonde's question. There was a beat of silence before Lizzie spoke again. _"Good. You're learning. You can speak now."_ The younger girl laughed.

"_Fuck. Yes. God. Yes. You are so fucking attractive right now."_ Hope whimpered, finally being allowed to speak.

"_Hmm, cute."_ Lizzie winked as she slowly removed her foot from its spot on the bed and rose from her chair and climbed on top of Hope, keeping her body propped up on her hands and knees as she dipped her head down to take the older girl's lips in her own. She ran her tongue across the Tribrid's lips before she pushed her tongue inside. Their tongues danced together as Lizzie lowered her hips down Hope's leg, making sure Hope could feel the strap-on that she had tucked inside her trousers.

And sure enough, Hope did notice. She broke their kiss and tried to look Lizzie in the eyes, but the blonde had dripped her head to Hope's neck, rolling her tongue along the soft skin and occasionally biting down. _"Erm, Lizzie?"_ Hope asked.

"_Yes Hope?"_ Lizzie muttered from the older girl's neck.

"_What… What's between your legs?"_ Hope asked breathlessly.

"_A vagina… What about you?"_ Lizzie laughed just before she bit down on Hope's shoulder.

"_Fucckkk."_ Hope moaned. _"I mean… What's between your legs right now?"_

"_As I said. I have a vagina between my legs… And you."_ The blonde reiterated.

"_Very funny Lizzie."_ Hope deadpanned. _"Fuck, stop torturing me please and tell me?"_ She practically begged.

"_Why? You love mind games. The more torturous, the better right? The higher the thrill, the greater the reward? Because right now. I am extremely turned on. And it's taking everything in me not to fuck you senseless right now."_ Lizzie stated as she lifted her head from Hope's neck and stared into her ocean blue eyes. Hope whimpered slightly before she tried to move her hand to Lizzie's leg, but the blonde stopped her and pinned her hand to the mattress.

"_Bad dog."_ Lizzie growled lowly as she pushed herself up to her knees. _"And for that. You have lost your hand privileges."_ The blonde placed her left hand on Hope's toned abs, her fingers danced across two of her abs before she shook her head, regaining her senses and started syphoning some magic, she muttered a spell which sent the older girl's hands above her own head and tied them together by an invisible force.

"_Fuck."_ Hope whimpered as she struggled against the spell, looking up to her hands before she dropped her eyes back to the blonde, who was still perched on her knees with her hand on the older girl's stomach, grinning.

Lizzie dropped her head back down to Hope's neck and started leaving a trail of light bitemarks along her skin, starting at her neck and working her way down to her stomach, making sure to ignore the older girl's tits as she had a plan for them later, and stopping just above her pelvis. _"Close your eyes."_ Lizzie stated.

"_No."_ Hope replied.

"_Don't make me blindfold you as well."_ Lizzie taunted.

"_Maybe I like being blindfolded."_ Hope shrugged.

"_Fine. Have it your way."_ Lizzie stated as she stood up from the bed, she moved across the room and picked up a scarf from the hook on the back of the door and returned to the bed. She straddled Hope's hips and shuffled herself further up Hope's body, so her ass was lightly resting on the Tribrid's stomach, her hands toying with the scarf. _"Lift up your head."_

"_No."_ Hope smirked.

"_You've already pissed me off enough today. Now lift up your head."_ Lizzie replied as her right hand gripped Hope's throat.

"_I changed my mind. I want to watch. I'll close my eyes. I promise."_ Hope heaved.

"_You pull that shit again and I'll never come back here."_ Lizzie huffed as she discarded the scarf to the side of the bed. _"Now. Close your eyes."_ Lizzie released her hand from Hope's neck when she saw the older girl close her eyes. She dragged her nails down the auburn-haired girl's body as she slipped off the edge of the mattress. She stood still for a few seconds, taking in the state of the woman lying in front of her. She smirked to herself as she quickly pulled off her own shirt and dropped her trousers, freeing the strap-on trapped between her legs.

Her left hand lightly stroked the shaft and she moaned slightly at the sensation. _**Oh this is going to be fun**_. She turned her back to Hope for a second and started rummaging through her bedside table, looking for the lube that Hope no doubt keeps close to hand. Hope briefly chanced a look at the blonde and she saw the strap-on hanging between the taller girl's legs. She stifled a moan and forced her eyes closed.

"_What are you looking for?"_ Hope asked.

"_Mind your fucking business."_ Lizzie smirked.

"_Well it sounds like you're looking through my dresser, if you could tell me what you're looking for I can tell you where it is."_ Hope laughed.

"_Fuck you. I've found it now."_ Lizzie replied as she straightened up, turning back to Hope and uncapping the small bottle. She squeezed a small amount into the palm of her hand, placing the bottle down before she rubbed her hands together then stroked her hands along the shaft of the toy, moaning at the pleasure. She brought her right hand up to her mouth and sucked off the remaining lube. _"Mhmm. Of course you have mint flavoured lube."_ Lizzie mused.

"_What can I say? I like what I like."_ Hope laughed. _"Can I have a taste?"_

Lizzie considered it for a few seconds before she decided against it, for now. Lizzie wordlessly moved back over to the bed and placed her hands on the mattress, either side of Hope's thigh, her right hand grabbed the toy that was hanging between her legs and brought it to the older girl's wet entrance. She dragged the tip along the other girl's full length a few times before she pushed it in halfway and she moved her hand back to the mattress.

"_Fuuccckkkk."_ Hope moaned, her eyes shot open and met the younger girl's. Lizzie face was full of concentration, but she was grinning, pleased with the response she was getting. She withdrew the toy to the tip before she pushed it back in again, going a bit deeper than before. She repeated this a few times until Hope had taken the full length. Lizzie took her time pushing the toy in and out of Hope using her hips.

Lizzie took her thrusting slowly. She wanted Hope to beg her to speed up. As she was pushing and pulling the toy inside the Tribrid. Both girls never moved their eyes away from one another, if they weren't having sex then it would feel like a really intense staring contest. Hope's moans were soft and barely verbal, but loud enough that Lizzie could still hear. The soft moans were intoxicating to Lizzie, she wanted to hear more, needed to hear more. She didn't speed up, but she did increase the force behind each thrust, causing Hope's moans to become louder, much to Lizzie's delight.

"_Lizzie… Please… Touch Me…"_ Hope breathed between moans.

"_My dick is already inside you. What more do you want?_" Lizzie grinned.

"_Hands… I need to feel your hands…"_ Hope began pleading.

"_No." _Lizzie replied.

"_Please baby… it's been 6 weeks since I've felt you… I… fuck…"_ Hope lost her trail of speech as Lizzie thrusted deep inside her, the Tribrid's eyes rolled back slightly before she regained her focus. _"Fuck… Lizzie… I… I… Fucking missed you… Please… Baby… Touch me… I can't touch you, given my current… state. Please Lizzie… Baby… I need you…"_

As much as it pained Lizzie, she gave in to Hope's requests, her begging. She could definitely get used to having the older girl beg for her. Lizzie's fingers dancing lightly across Hope's body, her thumbs rolling circles along her hips before she moved them up to Hope's big tits, her fingers lightly grazing against the underboob before she pulled them back down again. She did this a few times before she dropped her hands away from Hope's body and pulled the toy out.

"_What's going on? Why did you stop?" _Hope whimpered at the loss of contact, both on her skin and from inside her.

"_I'm going to release your hands, but that doesn't mean you can touch me, because you're going to get on your hands and knees. Do you understand?"_ Lizzie grinned. Hope nodded. The blonde pulled the auburn-haired girl's thong from her legs and discarded them on the floor before she waved her hand and released the spell that was trapping Hope's hands together. Hope dropped her hands to her side and look in the view before her. Lizzie, naked, only wearing a strap-on and harness with her hands resting on her hips. Hope didn't make any attempt to move from her current position.

"_Hands and knees, now."_ Lizzie commanded. Hope bit her lip slightly before she rolled over and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She whined, actually whined when she realised she won't see Lizzie's face anymore.

Lizzie gave Hope's ass a little slap before she pulled the older girl's body closer to her, she picked up the strap-on with her left hand and switched on the vibrator and positioned it at Hope's entrance before she placed her right hand on the Tribrid's hip and thrusted the toy deep inside her. _"Ohhh, FUCCCKKK."_ Hope moaned, her head dropping down to the mattress.

Lizzie rested her hands on either side of Hope's hips as she pounded away, thrusting in and out of Hope, making them both moan. Hope began trying to match Lizzie's speed as the blonde moved her hands away from Hope's hips and brought them up to the older girl's tits, taking one in each palm, squeezing them and pinching her nipples.

"_FUCCKKK… LIZZIE… BABYY… THAT FEELS SOOOO GOOD… BABYY PLEASE FUCK ME GOOD AND HARD."_ Hope moaned, arching her back towards the blonde.

"_FUCK HOPE. Move forwards. I need to get on the bed."_ Lizzie grunted as she continued thrusting into Hope. Hope shuffled forwards on the mattress and Lizzie climbed in behind her, resting on her knees as her right hand snaked its way under the Tribrid's arm and she gripped her throat, pulling the shorter girl into her body as her left hand toyed with her friend's nipple.

Hope took over from Lizzie's thrusting and started riding the toy inside her, going hard and fast. Her ass repeatedly hitting the blonde's thighs as she took in the full 8inches. Her moans becoming louder and more frequent. Lizzie dropped her head to Hope's neck and bit down, leaving a trail of marks from Hope's ear to her shoulder.

"_Fuck… Lizzie… I'm close… I need to cum… baby… please…"_ Hope pleaded.

"_Ugh, not yet… turn around…"_ Lizzie grunted. Hope stopped riding the blonde momentarily, removed the toy from inside herself, spinning herself around to face the younger girl as Lizzie shifted her legs from under herself and straightened them out across the bed. Lizzie picked the toy back up and Hope lowered herself back down onto it and started riding the syphon again.

Lizzie picked up Hope's arms and wrapped them around her neck. The blonde looked into the shorter girl's eyes as she dropped her hands from Hope's arms and placed them on her back, digging in her nails and she dragged them down to her ass. Her lips leaving kisses down Hope's neck and chest.

"_Baby… fuck… I really need… to cum… fuck… please…"_ Hope moaned.

"_Cum for me daddy… Look at me…"_ Lizzie's eyes met Hope's and within seconds Hope came undone.

"_FUCCKKKK LIZZIIIEEEEE… BABBYYY… FUCKKK… LIZZIEEEEE!"_ Hope collapsed into Lizzie's arms, pushing them both down to the mattress, her body thick with sweat, she was heaving and struggling to breathe slightly. Hope lay on top of Lizzie for a few minutes until she regained some of her functions before she pulled herself off the blonde.

Lizzie turned off the vibrations and lay there watching Hope for a few minutes before she started to move off the bed. Hope reached out her hand and stopped the younger girl. _"Wait…"_ Hope breathed. Lizzie settled back onto the mattress, Hope shuffled down to Lizzie's legs, propping herself up on her elbows, her eyes switching between the blonde and the strap-on.

"_What do you want Hope?"_ Lizzie asked, biting her lip whilst watching Hope, knowing full well what Hope wants to do, but she wants to make the girl say it.

"_I want to clean you and fuck you at the same time."_ Hope smiled as she licked her lips, eyes wide like a puppy pleading with her.

Everything in Lizzie's body wanted to tell Hope, no she could only pick one, but she couldn't do that because she wanted Hope to fuck her whilst she sucked her dick clean. Lizzie closed her eyes for a few seconds, like she was deciding on what she was going to do, but she finally gave in. _"You're a dirty little wolf, aren't you?"_ Lizzie grinned.

"_Only for you baby…"_ Hope husked. _"So?"_

"_Okay."_ Before Lizzie could even finish the word, Hope took the 8inch purple dick in her mouth and started sucking it as she thrusted two fingers deep inside the blonde's wet pussy. _"Fuck… Hope…"_ Lizzie moaned; her gaze transfixed on Hope's movements. _"Fuck… You really know your way around a dick Hope…"_ Lizzie spoke, a slight note of jealousy resonated in her voice. _"Good thing that stops today."_ The jealously was replaced by a threat.

It didn't take long for Lizzie to be at the end of her tether. Hope always knew the right spots to hit to get the blonde to cum quickly. Hope released the dick from her mouth and dipped her tongue down to Lizzie's clit. She flicked her tongue across it a few times before she started sucking. After a few more quick thrusts of her fingers, Lizzie came, hard and fast over Hope's face. The Tribrid moaned as she lapped up the syphon's juices. _**God, I've missed that taste.**_ Hope waited for a few seconds for the aftershocks to leave Lizzie's body before she detached herself and moved back up to Lizzie's face.

Her face lingered mere centimetres away from the blonde's, their eyes connected. Both wanted to kiss the other, but none of them made the move. They stayed in this position, Hope's hands either side of Lizzie's face, for about a minute before Lizzie pushed Hope away from her, flipped her over and pinned her down, capturing the older girl's lips in her own. Lizzie moaned when she tasted Hope's and her own juices on the shorter girl's tongue, it was intoxicating, and it made her dizzy with pleasure.

Lizzie pulled away and collapsed on the bed next to the auburn-haired girl, she closed her eyes and tried to let her heart rate return to normal. Her eyes opened again when she felt Hope shift in the bed next to her, when she looked over, Hope was looking at her, her hand hovering, hesitating close to Lizzie's stomach. Lizzie moved her right hand on top of Hope's and let them both rest on her stomach.

Hope sighed before she spoke again. _"I didn't sleep with Landon… again."_

The comment surprised Lizzie enough to make her face Hope. _"Why did you tell me that you did? And why were you both practically naked in your bed?"_ Lizzie frowned.

"_I didn't. You just assumed and I let you."_ Hope replied, her hand tracing patterns along the blonde's skin. _"In all fairness, I had planned on having sex with him, but when we got undressed and he started kissing me I cried, because I just wanted to be with you instead. He comforted me and we fell asleep."_

"_Oh." _Lizzie voice was small._ "Why did you let me assume you did?"_

"_I wanted to see what you would do."_ Hope shrugged. _"And I must admit, it was better than anything I thought would happen… I mean, a strap-on? Really? What made you buy one in the first place?"_ Hope laughed.

"_Whilst I was away, I came to a realisation round about week five that I… have feelings for you… that I wanted more than just sex, don't get me wrong, I missed the sex more than anything, I even told my mom, not about the sex! But about my feelings for you… she wasn't surprised… But anyways we went into town one day and we walked past a sex shop and it just… appealed to me. I've never had sex before, other than you and I thought it could be something we could do together." _Lizzie explained.

"_Awe. You have feelings for me?"_ Hope mused jokingly.

"_Fuck you Hope."_ Lizzie pouted as she tried to get out of bed.

"_Baby, I'm sorry. I have feelings for you too."_ Hope replied as she pulled Lizzie back into the bed. _"I mean, I like you… a lot. Have done for a while now."_

"_I know you have. You told me just as much before I went away… But I wasn't there yet. I mean, I'm still only fifteen and you are A LOT to handle."_

"_Speaking of your birthday… Is there anything you special you want to do? I know that you have the whole sweet sixteen thing planned out, but I mean after or before… or during?"_ Hope raised her eyebrow and slightly dipped her head to Lizzie's neck and gently bit down.

"_I am not going to let you fuck me on the dance floor Hope, get your mind out of the gutter."_ Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"_How did you know I was going to suggest that?"_ Hope was surprised, lifting her head up to meet Lizzie's eyes.

"_I know you better than you think I do."_ Lizzie retorted.

"_I used that same line on your sister."_ Hope laughed. _"Well if you changed the first you to a her and there you have it."_

"_Why were you talking about me to Josie?"_ Lizzie frowned.

"_Don't worry, it was ages ago. Back when you first went away, and you didn't come back. You dad and sister were convinced that I had done something to you… Which technically I did, but not in the way that they think."_ Hope laughed. _"It was back when they thought you were having your episode."_

"_Oh yeah, back when you basically bit the shit out of my thighs and chest. You never apologised for that by the way."_

"_And I'm not going too, I thought you looked hot. You still look hot but…"_ Hope's fingers danced along Lizzie's stomach as her lips kissed along her shoulder. _"I do prefer you with my marks on you."_ Hope's eyes met Lizzie's and they turned golden. Lizzie swallowed thickly and her could feel herself getting turned on again.

"_Geez, possessive much?"_ Lizzie deadpanned.

"_You have no idea."_ Hope replied as she captured Lizzie's lips in her own.

"_And neither do you. I meant what I said earlier. You're not going to have sex with anyone else other than me, unless I say you can."_ Lizzie retorted.

"_I know baby. And I promise I won't."_ Hope smiled. 


	9. The Week Before Lizzie's Birthday

Chapter 9- The Week Before Lizzie's Birthday.

It had been just over two weeks since Lizzie came home. And it was a week until her birthday. Lizzie spent most of her free time with Hope. They had sex regularly, more like daily, but they also did couple-y things, which mainly involved hiding away in Hope's bedroom all night because no-one other than Caroline knew about them. And this Saturday night was no different. Lizzie appeared at Hope's door around 8pm and she let herself in. Hope usually goes on a wolf run about 7pm and returns around 9pm. Lizzie would sneak back to her own bedroom around 11:30pm.

Lizzie likes to arrive early, so she can prepare herself mentally and physically for when Hope gets back. Lizzie walks into Hope's room and kicks her shoes off. She walks over to Hope's desk, picks up her laptop and takes it back to the bed. She strips off, down to her underwear and climbs on top of the bed, waiting for Hope to arrive back. She covers herself in a blanket and opens the laptop, switching on Netflix and played an episode of one of the shows she was watching.

She played around on her phone for a while and just like clockwork, at 9pm, Hope came crashing through the door. As soon as the door closes behind her, she's stripping off and climbing on top of Lizzie. If people knew what was happening between the two girls, they would all say that Hope is just using Lizzie, but Lizzie knows differently. She doesn't find sleeping with Hope a chore, she loves the older girl, not that she was ready to admit it yet.

Once the girls finished having sex, Hope curled up next to Lizzie as she put on a movie for them to watch. Lizzie wrapped her arm around Hope's waist and pulled her closer. Hope hummed at the closeness. She loved curling up to Lizzie at the end of the night, it was becoming safe and familiar to her. But tonight there was something playing on her mind, it had been on her mind for a few days now, but she just didn't know how to bring it up. But she pushed those thoughts aside and just started talking. _"Babe?"_

"_Yeah, Hope?"_ Lizzie hummed.

"_What are we doing?"_ Hope asked, barely above a whisper.

"_We're cuddling and watching a film."_ Lizzie responded, bemused.

"_That's not what I mean…"_ Hope sighed, shifting her weight in the bed and turned to face Lizzie. _"I mean, like what are we doing. I know we have pretty much said that we are exclusive and that we aren't going to sleep with other people… But like, why aren't we out? We've not been on a date since you got back, or at all for that matter."_

"_Why? Do you want to take me on a date?"_ Lizzie laughed, her fingers lightly tracing patterns down Hope's spine.

"_Why do you make it sound like it's the worst idea in the world?"_ Hope pouted.

"_Oh baby, I didn't mean it. It's just, I like what we are doing at the minute. It's nice having you all to myself."_ Lizzie replied, placing a kiss on the older girl's forehead. _"At the end of the day, I'm still fifteen, at least for another week, and you're seventeen. Everyone here knows who we are, and I just don't want people getting the wrong idea about us, about how and why we got together. It doesn't mean I don't like you and that I don't want to spend time with you, because I do. You're my last thought at night and my first one in the morning."_ Lizzie paused for a minute, thinking. _"How about this? After my birthday, you can take me on a date. We can go anywhere and do anything you want us to do. I'll give you free reign, just don't make me regret it."_

"_People are always going to ask questions about us and stare at us when we're together. But as long as you are there, then I don't care. You ground me, Lizzie. And I love that about you. I mean we are both hot-headed and short tempered at times, but when you care, you give everything."_ Hope moved her hand up to Lizzie's face and ran her thumb across the younger girl's cheek. _"And you know you're going to regret giving me free reign, right? I think I might just fuck you in every room at this school, fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk properly for a week."_ Hope grinned devilishly as she leaned in and kissed Lizzie, passionately as her hand wandered down Lizzie's naked body.

"_Fuck you Hope."_ Lizzie smiled, knowing what was coming next.

"_You already have dear, many times."_ Hope positioned herself on top of Lizzie and started leaving a trail of kisses down Lizzie's chest, taking a nipple in her mouth, rolling her tongue across it and sucking it before she moved over to the other one and giving it the same treatment.

After a few minutes she kissed further down Lizzie's body, down passed her soft abs until she reached her core. Hope stopped for a minute. _"Mhmm… Wet again Elizabeth?"_

"_I'm never dry when you're near Mikaelson."_ Lizzie moaned in anticipation.

"_Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me."_ Hope laughed before she dropped her head to Lizzie's folds, her tongue dancing across the younger girl's clit, circling it. Lizzie's long fingers instantly tangled themselves in Hope's hair, pulling it slightly. Hope slowly inserted two fingers inside the younger girl and started to move them inside her. It didn't take long for Lizzie to reach her edge. Hope could make it last longer, but she's already tortured the blonde enough for one night. So when Lizzie asked, Hope gave.

After she was finished, Hope moved back up to Lizzie's sweaty, red face. She leaned in and kissed her softly, before resting her head on the younger girl's chest, listening for her heartbeat to return to normal.

It was nearing 11pm and Hope knew Lizzie would be heading back to her room soon, but she didn't want the younger girl to leave, not yet or ever. If she could have it her way, she would lock Lizzie away from everyone and everything, not in a creepy, stalker-y way, but in a loving and wanting to keep her safe way.

"_Will you stay the night?"_ Hope asked. Smirking to herself slightly when she heard Lizzie's heart skip a beat.

"_Wow. Someone's being brave today, aren't they?"_ Lizzie laughed, trying to ignore the fact that Hope is literally making her heart skip a beat, it's the first time Hope had asked her to stay the night, so she's panicking a little.

"_What does that mean?"_ Hope pouted.

"_Like you want to take me on a date and fuck me all over the school. You want to go public about what we're doing and now you want me to stay the night? Anyone would think that you love me."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_Maybe I do."_ Hope mumbled quietly into Lizzie's chest, just barely audible.

"_What was that?"_ Lizzie smiled, part of her didn't want Hope to repeat it, but the other part wanted the older girl to say it louder.

"_I said, you still haven't answered my question. Will you stay the night?"_ Hope lied and both girls knew it.

"_Hmm. I'll have to think about that one."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_Bitch, don't treat me like that."_ Hope laughed as she started to tickle the younger girl, both girls in fits of laughter before Lizzie gave in.

"_Okay. Okay. I give in."_ Lizzie huffed, breathless. _"I'll stay the night."_

"_Good, because I've got something else to ask you…"_ Hope replied.

"_Oh God. Here we go… What is it Hope?"_ Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"_It's nothing bad I promise."_ Hope stated. She lifted her eyes and met Lizzie's. She bit her lip slightly before she took a deep breath. _"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" _She rushed out.

"_What? I honestly didn't catch any of that."_ Lizzie frowned. Hope closed her eyes and took another breath, talking slower this time.

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_ Hope asked, nerves setting in slightly.

"_Well that wasn't too hard was it?"_ Lizzie laughed, as she ran her fingers through Hope's hair as she leaned in and kissed her.

"_Why do you always try and use sex to distract me?"_ Hope pouted.

"_Who says I'm trying to distract you?"_ Lizzie smiled.

"_You are! I asked you a question and you didn't answer me, you just seduce me with your lips and your beautiful, gorgeous, naked body."_ Hope whined, her fingers dancing on Lizzie's soft abs.

"_Well, me and my beautiful, gorgeous, naked body would be fully clothed and in my own room right now if someone didn't ask me to stay the night, so it's not my fault."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_Are you going to answer my question?"_ Hope pouted.

"_Which one? You've just asked me like 3 different questions."_ Lizzie shrugged.

"_You're really going to make me say it again, aren't you?"_ Hope rubbed her head slightly. _"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_I'm just fucking with you Hope. Of course I will."_ Lizzie laughed. Hope playfully punched her in the arm. _"Ow! Well that's not nice. I take it back! I don't wanna be your girlfriend now."_

"_Oh you deserved it and you know it."_ Hope tried to glare but she couldn't keep a straight face. She's just so happy that she has Lizzie all to herself. She leaned in and kissed the younger girl. Once they finished kissing, Hope curled up next to the blonde and it wasn't long until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Hope woke up around 6am, the sun was just breaking through the clouds and filtering into the bedroom. She was content when she realised Lizzie was still sleeping soundly next to her. Hope was wrapped up in the blonde's arms and it felt like a crime to leave the sacred space, but she sighed and pulled away. She stood up and stretched before she silently walked around the room to her dresser and pulled out an oversized jumper and a pair of shorts. She quickly got dressed, walked back over to Lizzie, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before she headed out the door.

Hope made her way down to the kitchen and brewed herself a cup of coffee. There was something peaceful about the school being quiet and deserted early on a Sunday morning that filled Hope with contentment, like nothing in the world could destroy her happiness right now. Hope poured herself a cup of coffee then headed back up to her room.

When Hope slipped back inside the room, she was glad to see Lizzie was still sleeping soundly, tangled up in her bedsheets. Hope walked over to her easel and stripped off her clothes before she sat down on the little stool, placing her coffee cup to one side, picked up her paintbrush and paint and started painting the blonde.

A few hours had passed, and Hope was just about finished with the painting when she started to hear Lizzie rousing. _"Hope…"_ Lizzie murmured as she stretched across the bed to find the older girl, when she couldn't feel the Tribrid, she bolted upright._ "Hope?!"_

"_I'm here baby."_ Hope couldn't help but laugh as she popped her head out from behind the easel.

"_Why aren't you in bed?"_ Lizzie yawned as she shuffled herself towards the edge of the bed then she pushed herself up and stretched.

"_I woke up a few hours ago, I didn't want to disturb you. You looked peaceful."_ Hope smiled, her eyes watching the blonde's movements, she quickly covered up the painting when she saw Lizzie moving towards her.

"_What are you doing over here?"_ Lizzie asked, trying to lift the sheet up from the painting but Hope slapped her hand away which made the blonde frown.

"_Making your birthday present…"_ Hope smiled as she pulled Lizzie onto her lap, her hands resting on the small of the younger girl's back, she leaned in and kissed her softly. _"And no, you can't see it… yet."_

Lizzie pouted as she pulled away to look at Hope, her arms resting on the older girl's shoulders and her fingers dancing softly across the top of her spine. _"Ugh, fine."_

"_What are your plans for today?"_

"_I've gotta have lunch with my Dad and Josie today. And we gotta finish off planning for the party next week."_

"_Oh. Okay. Have fun?"_ Hope smiled weakly.

"_Ouch, that was cold."_ Lizzie laughed. _"I've got about an hour until I have to leave. I'll come by this evening and we can hang out for a bit."_ Lizzie dropped her lips to the Tribrid's ear, _"I'll let you fuck me with the strap-on."_

"_Can't I just do that now?"_ Hope growled, her eyes golden from Lizzie's dirty words as her grip became tighter on Lizzie's hips, possessively.

"_Erm, no."_ Lizzie laughed. _"We don't have enough time this morning for that, plus, I'd like to be able to walk properly when I see my Dad and Josie. We don't want them getting any funny ideas, right?"_

"_Ugh, fine."_ Hope deflated, releasing her hands from the blonde's waist.

"_What are you going to do today?"_ Lizzie asked as she stood up from Hope's lap and walked around the room, picking up her discarded clothes off the floor and started getting dressed.

"_Not sure yet. I've not had any interesting offers."_ Hope cheekily smiled as she stood up from her seat and walked over to meet Lizzie at the foot of the bed, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist from behind.

"_Hope, we talked about this. Yes, we are in a relationship now but I'm not inviting you to lunch with my dad and Josie. I'm not mentally prepared for that."_ Lizzie replied, turning in Hope's arms to face her girlfriend.

"_I know, I just like winding you up."_ Hope laughed. Lizzie punched her in the arm. _"Hey, I gotta get my kicks somehow if I can't fuck you all day, every day."_

"_You're so mean to me sometimes."_ Lizzie pouted.

"_I'm actually planning on heading into Richmond again. Gotta get a few things. But I'll meet you back here later?"_ Hope smiled. _"I love it when you pout by the way. It makes you look sexy."_

"_Are you saying that I'm not sexy unless I'm pouting?"_ Lizzie scoffed. _"Rude."_

"_You're sexy all the time baby. Just even more so when you pout."_ Hope smiled as she reached up on her tiptoes to try and kiss Lizzie, but she pulled away.

"_Ah no. No more kisses for you this morning."_ Lizzie stated.

"_What, why?"_ Hope frowned, folding her arms across her chest.

"_Because if you had it your way, I'd be stripped naked, lying on your bed whilst you fuck me. And I have to go and have a shower and get ready. So no more."_ Lizzie smiled. _"I really should be going now, so I'll see you later."_

"_Not even a goodbye kiss?"_ Hope pouted. Lizzie groaned.

"_Forehead only. Come here."_ Hope's pout turned into a wide grin as she closed the distance between them, she collapsed her arms around the younger girl's waist as Lizzie dipped her head and quickly placed a chaste kiss on Hope's forehead before she pulled away and Hope didn't stop her.

"_Bye my love."_ Hope smiled as she watched Lizzie walk away.

"_Bye."_ Lizzie replied. She stopped just short of the door and whispered _"Invisique"_, turning herself invisible as she opened the door and left Hope's room.

Hope turned around after Lizzie had left the room and picked up the painting she had done. She slid it in the gap behind her dresser, to hide it from Lizzie's prying eyes, and got dressed. She headed out the school, she quickly stopped by Alaric's office and picked up the car keys. Luckily, he wasn't there so she just left him a quick note saying that she took them and that she would be back later. She didn't really want to have to explain to him that she wanted the car so she could drive up to Richmond to buy Lizzie's birthday present, without it raising suspicions.

Hope blasted music as she pulled out of the driveway and started her journey. It took her about an hour to get there and the whole time she couldn't stop thinking about Lizzie, which wasn't surprising. Hope pulled into a car parking space and got out of the car. She headed into the arts and crafts store and brought some new paints.

Then she went to a jewellery store and picked up the necklace she had ordered. It was a solid pure silver pendant dipped partially in rose gold, it was 3inches in length and she had it engraved. _Always & Forever – HM. _Hope's eyes lit up when she saw it, so full of happiness and contentment and she didn't care that it cost $385. She couldn't put a price on her feelings for Lizzie, plus she was loaded so what's $300 when she has millions sitting in the bank. The cashier looked at her weirdly but didn't say anything, she wrapped up the necklace in silence and handed the bag over to Hope.

Hope headed to Starbucks, ordered a cappuccino and a muffin then sat down at a table. She nursed her drink slowly as she pulled out her phone, sending a text to Lizzie.

When Lizzie left Hope's room, she quickly walked to her own room, two doors down, and slipped inside before she released her _Invisique_ spell. She sighed, happily, as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clean clothes. She picked up her shower caddy and headed for the bathroom. Lizzie was finished in the shower within 20 minutes and she got dressed before she made her way down to Alaric's office for Lunch.

"_Hey daddy."_ Lizzie smiled as she walked over and collapsed on the sofa.

"_Hi Lizzie. How are you?"_ Alaric asked, lifting his gaze from the papers on his desk.

"_I'm okay thanks."_

"_Are you sure?"_ Alaric asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"_Yes, I'm sure… Why do you ask?"_ Lizzie frowned, sitting up to face her dad.

"_No reason. I've just heard that you have been getting back to your room late at night and you disappear for hours at a time. I just wanted to check in."_ Alaric sighed.

"_Who told you that? Was it Josie? Because she's never in our room anyways, she always off with Penelope and MG all the time. The only time I see her is in class or during meals."_

"_Josie did mention something, but it was more the other students on your floor, apparently you make a lot of noise when you come back from wherever you go to."_

"_Well I'm sorry. I'll try and be more quiet."_ Lizzie huffed.

"_Where do you go anyway?"_ Alaric asked, but before Lizzie could respond, Josie walked through the door, with Penelope in tow.

"_What the fuck is the she-devil doing here?!"_ Lizzie spat.

"_I thought she could join us for dinner."_ Josie shrugged. _"Hi daddy."_

"_Elizabeth watch your language! And that's fine Josie."_

"_Ah no! Fuck that. I am not having dinner with Satan! Either she leaves or I do!" _Lizzie retorted.

"_Elizabeth! I just said she could join us. Don't act like this."_ Alaric replied.

"_Don't act like what dad?! I hardly get to see you as it is and now, you're expecting me to sit through this torture? No. I'm not doing it."_

"_Lizzie calm down, okay? Penelope I'm sorry but you can't join us today, maybe another day."_ Alaric smiled weakly at Penelope as she nodded back, she quickly gave Josie a kiss before she turned and walked away.

"_Lizzie there is absolutely no need for you to act that way to Penelope! She's my girlfriend, you need to be nicer to her. How would you like it if I treated your partner that way?!"_ Josie spat.

"_She's been nothing but horrible to me since she moved here! I can't take it anymore!"_

"_Girls! Please, both of you, calm down. We are meant to be having a family dinner. And we need to make the final decisions for your birthday next week. Okay? Can we please get through this without you two trying to rip each other's heads off?"_ Alaric sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"_Sorry daddy."_ Both girls said in unison.

"_Thank you."_ Alaric sighed.

Alaric and the girls ordered some food from the Grill and had it delivered to the school. The girls were planning out the finishing touches when Lizzie received a text from Hope.

Hope: _Hey baby, what you doing? Xx_

Lizzie:_ At dinner with my family, but you knew that. What you doing? Xx_

Hope: _Just sat in Starbucks, fingering myself under the table ;) xx_

Lizzie choked on a mouthful of food when she received that message. Alaric and Josie both shot their heads in the blonde's direction as she started coughing. She dropped her phone to the desk and grabbed her drink. Josie quickly grabbed Lizzie's phone before the blonde could react, she tried to grab it back, but Josie moved too quickly.

"_Who's SFB?"_ Josie frowned. _"And why is she fingering herself under a table in Starbucks?"_

Now it was Alaric's turn to choke on his food. Lizzie turned bright red. _**Oh thank god I didn't change Hope's name back in my phone.**_ _"Just someone I met when I stayed with Mom. And I don't know why she's fingering herself Josie, why don't you ask her?"_ Lizzie retorted, immediately regretting it. _**God. I hope that Hope realises it's not me before she says something that would give her away.**_

"_Fine I will."_ Josie smirked.

Lizzie (but really Josie): _Why? Xx _

Hope: _Because the thought of having you under me again just got me all excited. Can't wait see your beautiful face again. Xx_

Lizzie: _And when's that going to be? Xx _

Hope: _Whenever you let me. Xx_

Lizzie: _How about now? Xx_

Josie waited about five minutes, but she never received a text back. _"Something strange going on there. She's stopped replying back."_ Josie said as she handed her phone back to Lizzie, frowning.

"_Oh thank god."_ Lizzie muttered under her breath. _"You probably scared her off."_

"_Since when were you interesting in girls anyway?"_

"_Since I met a hot piece of ass whilst I was away."_ Lizzie winked.

"_Oh for God Sake! Girls! I really don't need to hear this." _Alaric huffed.

"_Sorry daddy."_ Lizzie pouted, putting her phone back in her pocket.

The rest of their dinner continued without any problems, Josie kept giving Lizzie dirty looks every so often, but they managed to finalise the plans for their birthday. Once they were done, Lizzie headed back to her room with Josie on her tail. When Josie closed the door behind her she started bombarding her twin with questions. Lizzie did her best to answer then and deflect them. It was relentless. Josie finally gave in around 6pm and headed off to see MG and Penelope, leaving Lizzie alone in her room.

Lizzie made a plan earlier, mentally that she was going to stick to. It was approaching 8pm when she left her room and headed to Hope's. She let herself in, like she normally does, but this time, instead of getting set up on her bed, she pulled the blanket off the mattress and stuffed it into her bag along with the strap-on and lube from Hope's bedside table.

Lizzie slipped out of the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen, putting a load of snacks in her bag as well before she headed out to the Old Mill. By the time she got out there, the sun was just setting. She set up the blanket and lay down. She heard Hope's wolf approach her a couple of times, but she never looked in her direction, she knew better than to do that. Finally just before 9pm, Hope approached her, still in wolf form and growled, causing Lizzie to look at her.

"_What?"_ Lizzie asked, her mouth full of biscuits.

Hope growled again as she crept closer, her body low to the ground and her tail wagging, she reared back slightly before she pounced forward, knocking Lizzie to the ground as she licked her face in excitement.

"_Ugh! GOD! Hope that's gross! Get off me. You smell like wet dog."_ Lizzie feigned disgust, trying not to laugh. _"Go and shift please. I prefer you in human form. At least I can hold a conversation with you."_

Hope whined as she padded away from the blonde, Lizzie's eyes followed her as she shifted, she picked up her oversized jumper, pulling it over her head as she walked back over to her girlfriend. _"What are you doing out here?" _

"_I wanted to surprise you."_ Lizzie smiled as she felt Hope's arms wrap around her waist.

"_I can see that."_ Hope laughed. _"I wanted to ask you… What was with them texts earlier?"_

"_Oh yeah! You almost killed me by the way! I practically choked to death when you said you were fingering yourself. And it wasn't me who was texting you. When I was choking, Josie nicked my phone and started reading the messages, then she replied."_ Lizzie explained.

"_Yeah, I thought they were kinda weird, considering we spent the morning together and we had already planned to meet up this evening."_ Hope smiled as she started leaving kisses along the blonde's neck.

"_I'm glad you caught on. It's a good think that I haven't changed your name back yet. Or she would have definitely known."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_Why what's my name in your phone?"_ Hope pulled away and looked at the younger girl.

"_SFB. See?"_ Lizzie laughed as she pulled out her phone to show Hope.

"_And what does that mean?"_ Hope frowned, trying to work it out.

"_Sexy Fuck Buddy."_ Lizzie shrugged.

"_Well that's rude. I'm not your fuck buddy anymore."_ Hope huffed. _"Pass me your phone I'm going to change it."_

"_Ugh, I don't trust you."_

"_I'm not going to go looking through your phone. I just wanna change my name."_

Lizzie frowned but begrudgingly handed her phone over to Hope and the older girl changed her name from SFB to Kinky Bitch with a devil emoji and a heart eye emoji. Lizzie's fingers danced lightly across Hope's thighs as she waited for her phone back. _"What's taking you so long?"_ Lizzie huffed.

"_Nothing. I'm done."_ Hope smiled as she locked Lizzie's phone and placed it on the floor. _"Now, can I get on with fucking you?" _

"_Such a way with words Mikaelson."_ Lizzie scoffed.

"_Oh you know you love it Saltzman."_ Hope laughed, kissing the side of Lizzie's neck as her hands started roaming her body.

"_I brought the strap-on."_ Lizzie moaned, causing Hope to stop what she was doing and grin. _"It's in my bag."_

Hope practically dropped Lizzie to the floor as she pulled off her jumper and rushed over to the bag and pulled the strap-on out. She stepped into it and secured it around her waist. She picked up the bottle of lube and dripped some along the shaft, rubbing it in before she dropped down to Lizzie's legs. Hope made quick work of pulling the younger girl's trousers and thong off. Her fingers feverishly rubbed her clit before she shoved the toy straight in.

"_Fuck! Hope. At least warm a girl up first."_ Lizzie moaned, her body adjusting to the intrusion. Hope eyes immediately turned golden when she heard Lizzie's words.

"_Fuck you Saltzman. Don't make me take my dick out and shove it straight in your ass."_ Hope growled, dropping her head to the blonde's neck, her teeth dangerously close to making the other girl's neck bleed.

"_Fuck… Hope… As much as I love it when you're rough with me… please be careful."_ Lizzie groaned in between breaths as Hope pounded her hard and fast.

"_No."_ Hope replied, her eyes still gold as they met Lizzie's. Hope ripped open Lizzie's shirt and started kissing and biting her way down her girlfriend's chest. Lizzie's hands attached themselves to Hope's back and her nails dug into her skin as Hope thrusted deep and hard inside her. Lizzie was moaning in pleasure and pain, but she loved everything that was happening to her. Hope continued her movements for about ten minutes before Lizzie was close to climax.

"_Fuck… Hope… I'm Close… Look at me… Baby… Look at me…"_ Lizzie moaned, her hands leaving Hope's back for a few seconds so she could lift the auburn-haired girl's face to meet her own. Lizzie's blue eyes were met by Hope's still golden ones. In any normal circumstance, she would be afraid, especially if a wolf's gold eyes were on you for too long. But there was something in the Tribrid's face that reassured her, that made her realise she was safe, and that Hope wouldn't hurt her, like properly hurt her.

"_Fuucckkkk… Hoopppeeee… Hope… Don't… Stop… Fuckkk…. Babbyyy… I'm yours… I'll always be yours… Fucckkk… Hoppee."_ Lizzie rode out the waves of her orgasm, her breathing panting and heavy, her body a hot sticky mess that was covered in bitemarks. Hope pulled the strap-on out of her and took it off, dropping it to the floor next to her as she curled up next to Lizzie.

Hope stroked Lizzie's face, pushing the hair stuck to her skin and pushing it behind her ears. _"I'm so sorry baby…"_ Hope's voice got caught in her throat, tears forming behind her eyes, on the verge of breaking through.

"_Baby… What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_ Lizzie asked, concern washed over her face as her fingers washed away the tears the spilled over Hope's cheeks.

"_I'm sorry… I just… Don't know what came over me… I didn't mean to be so rough… or hurt you… I don't know why my wolf took over… I'm sorry."_ Hope buried her face deep into Lizzie's chest.

"_Hope, you didn't hurt me. Okay? You weren't any rougher today than when we first started having sex. I actually kinda miss it. I missed the bitemarks as well."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_You don't need to be sorry. I'll tell you when you need to be sorry and I'll make you be sorry as well."_ Lizzie smirked.

"_Fuck. I love you."_ Hope mumbled.

"_I know you do."_ Lizzie smiled. _"Come on. It's getting late and we should probably head back inside now."_

Hope nodded and pushed herself up to standing, pulling Lizzie up with her. _"Sorry about your shirt."_ Hope winced as her fingers traced along the bitemarks.

"_It's okay. I brought another one. I've learnt to always carry two shirts when I'm with you."_ Lizzie laughed. Hope frowned.

The two of them got dressed in relative silence before they made their way back up to the school.


	10. Lizzie's Sweet Sixteenth, Sort Of

Chapter 10- Lizzie's Sweet Sixteenth, Sort Of.

The day had finally arrived. The day both girls had been nervous about all week, for different reasons of course. Lizzie was nervous because it was her birthday and she wanted the day to go perfectly, without any problems. And for Hope, it meant that she could finally take Lizzie on a date, a real date. She had thought about it all week, since Lizzie agreed to it, but she hadn't settled on anything yet.

Hope woke up around 6am Saturday morning with Lizzie in her arms, she leaned over and kissed her forehead. _"Happy Birthday baby girl."_ Hope whispered in her ear before she dipped her head and started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. She could feel the younger girl rousing underneath her. Hope smiled as she worked her mouth lower, moving along her collarbone and down her chest, her fingers trailing behind her.

She took a nipple in her mouth and toyed with it for a few seconds before she released it and starting working on the other one, she released that one too after a few seconds and continued kissing down her girlfriends stomach before she reached the blonde's hips. She used her teeth to ping Lizzie's thong against her skin a couple of times before she gathered it in her mouth and dragged it down the taller girl's legs, pulling them off and kissing her way back up.

Hope steadied her mouth on the top of Lizzie's folds and rolled her tongue down the full length before she pushed it onto her clit, she flicked her tongue across it a few times, circling it and sucking it. Hope brought two fingers of her left hand and slowly pushed them inside Lizzie's welcoming entrance.

"_Mhmm, Hope…"_ Lizzie's soft moans filled the room as her fingers intertwined themselves in Hope's hair, her hips rolling towards the older girl as her back arched against the mattress. Hope's movements were soft, and she took her time. She wanted to show her girlfriend love today, show her how much she actually loved her. Hope took her time bringing Lizzie to an orgasm, when the blonde was ready, hope let her cum. When she felt her collapse back against the mattress, she released her fingers and sucked them clean before she moved back up to Lizzie's face.

"_Happy birthday Saltzman."_ Hope smiled as she met Lizzie's blue eyes.

"_Thanks Mikaelson."_ Lizzie smiled as she pulled Hope in for a kiss. _"If you wake me up like that every morning, I think I would die a very happy woman."_

"_Is that your way of saying you want to move in with me?"_ Hope smirked, raising her eyebrow.

"_No. We haven't even had a first date yet."_ Lizzie returned. _"What time is it?"_

"_It's 7:30am."_ Hope relied as rolled over and picked up her phone before she rolled back and lay her head on Lizzie's chest. The two girls stayed silent for a few minutes before Hope spoke again. _"Do you think Penelope has just fucked Josie like I just fucked you?"_ She pondered.

"_For Fuck Sake Hope! I literally didn't need or want the image of my sister having sex in my head! And I definitely don't need the image of her fucking Satan incarnate in there ether! Especially on my birthday! What the fuck is wrong with you?" _Lizzie retorted, pushing Hope away from her.

"_I'm sorry baby… I didn't mean anything by it."_ Hope laughed. _"I just get… curious sometimes… Like, have you ever looked at someone and wondered what they would be like to fuck?"_

"_You've thought about fucking my sister?! And Penelope?! I'll ask you again… What the fuck is wrong with you."_ Lizzie spat, somewhat jokingly.

"_No, I haven't thought about fucking your sister, I only have eyes for you. You mean everything to me."_ Hope sat up on the bed and moved over to her dresser, pulling out Lizzie's birthday present. _"I was going to give this to you later. But I figured, now is a better time than any."_ Hope walked back over to the bed and shuffled in besides Lizzie, resting on her knees as she passes the small box between her fingers a few times as if she was contemplating giving it to her.

"_Are you going to give it to me or what?"_ Lizzie pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"_Erm, yeah sorry."_ Hope blushed. _"Here, I hope you like it."_ Hope handed Lizzie the box and she ripped off the wrapping paper and pulled the lid of the box. Lizzie was graceful in many aspects in her life, but when it came to gifts… she just couldn't help herself, she loved being spoilt.

When Lizzie's eyes saw the pendant, tears threatened to fall. _"Babe… Why is it so heavy?"_ She carefully picked up the silver and rose gold necklace and ran it through her fingers.

"_It's pure silver, it's going to have some weight to it."_ Hope replied.

"_So… It's expensive?"_ Lizzie smirked.

"_Are you seriously going to be vein about it?"_ Hope deadpanned. _"You haven't even seen all of it yet… Turn it over."_

"_Why won't you tell me how much it cost?"_ Lizzie frowned as she turned over the pendant. _"Always & Forever – HM… Isn't that what your family says to each other?"_

"_Yes, it is."_ Hope replied. _"So, do you like it?"_

"_Baby… It's beautiful. I love it… I love… Thank you."_ Lizzie grinned as she leaned forwards and kissed Hope. _"Are you going to tell me how much it cost now?"_

"_No, I'm not going to tell you how much it cost and if you ask me again, I'll take it back to the shop and get a refund."_ Hope laughed as she reached it grab the box.

"_You wouldn't dare."_ Lizzie gasped, pulling the box away from her and tried to hide it behind her back. Hope tried to reach behind Lizzie's back, but the blonde stopped her in her tracks with a kiss. _"You do know how to make a girl feel special on her birthday."_

"_I try my best."_ Hope laughed. _"Do you want me to help you put it on?"_

"_Yes please."_ Lizzie smiled, she retrieved the box from behind her, passed it to Hope before she moved off the bed and walked over to the freestanding mirror. Hope watched her silently for a few seconds before she followed her. Hope picked up a wooden chair and placed it behind the taller girl. _"Geez, Hope. I know you're short, but do you seriously need to stand on a chair?"_

"_I can easily reach your neck, as you are well aware. But I would like to see your face when I put it on you."_ Hope jeered as she stood up on the chair. _"Lift your hair up." _She said as she took the necklace out the box and ran the chain through her fingers a few times before she unclasped it and brought it through Lizzie's arm and placed it around the younger girl's neck, clasping it in place. _"You look so gorgeous right now."_

"_What makes today different than all the other times you called me gorgeous?"_ Lizzie smiled as she let her hand fall from her hair and her fingers danced across the pendant.

"_Well today is your birthday… You're standing naked in front of my mirror with my bitemarks on your neck and chest. And you're wearing a really expensive pendant with my family moto on it. If I wasn't already in love with you, I think this would be the moment I would fall." _Hope smiled, her hands running down Lizzie's arms and wrapping them around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer as she kissed her neck.

"_You do know how to make a girl feel special. I'll give you that one."_ Lizzie replied. _"As much as I'd love to stand here all day with you. I need to go and get ready. I'm having lunch with my Dad, Josie and… Penelope."_ Lizzie groaned at the last name. She rolled her eyes before she smiled and turned to face Hope.

"_You might want to cover up those bite marks before tonight." _Hope laughed.

"_A part of me doesn't want to cover them up. But I will do." _Lizzie smiled. _"You're still coming tonight right?"_

"_Yeah baby. I wouldn't miss it for the world."_ Hope smiled.

The party was in full swing when Josie and Lizzie made their appearance. The DJ announced their arrival. Josie descended the stairs first, wearing a simple off-white dress with her hair done up, only to be met by Penelope at the bottom, they kissed and walked onto the dance floor.

Now it came Lizzie's turn. She had asked MG to escort her as a friend, she made that part very clear to him, when she had made the arrangement with MG, it was months before her and Hope started seeing each other and she didn't want to put any pressure on Hope, but it would out them both which Lizzie wasn't ready for.

The thoughts of not asking Hope were now swirling through her mind. She took a deep breath before she opened her eyes, rounded the corner and started walking down the stairs, Lizzie being Lizzie, she stopped halfway down the stairs and posed. Her blue sequined dress and her fluffy white shawl flowed with her every move. She was distracted by all the people on the dancefloor that she hadn't noticed Hope standing in MG's spot.

When Lizzie reached the bottom step, her eyes wandered down Hope's body for a second before they met the older girl's. Hope was wearing a burgundy red suit, a black shirt and a red tie with a pair of 6inch heels. Lizzie's face was unreadable.

"_Mind if I be your escort?"_ Hope smirked.

"_What are you doing here and what have you done with MG?"_ Lizzie frowned, whispering in Hope's ear as they walked to the centre of the room, joining Josie and Penelope.

"_Don't worry, MG is fine. He's in the corner with Kaleb, look."_ Hope points in MG's direction and waved. MG waved back awkwardly. _"And to answer your first question, I felt like doing something nice today."_ She winked.

"_Why does it feel like you have an ulterior motive?"_ Lizzie frowned, taking the older girl's hand in her own as they started dancing. The first dance was something similar to the Waltz but slightly faster and more upbeat. Josie, Penelope, Lizzie and MG had to practice for months but it seemed like Hope knew it off-by-heart. _"And how do you know this dance?"_

"_You forget that my father was over a thousand years old and he was crazy about tradition. Even though I didn't see much of him, he made sure my family taught me everything I needed to know."_ Hope smile faltered slightly at the memory of her father; she shook her head before she looked back into Lizzie's eyes. _"You look absolutely stunning by the way."_

"_Ah. The infamous Klaus."_ Lizzie hummed. _"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself. Even though you do kinda look like a man dressed like that." _She teased._ "Plus even in those heels, I'm still taller than you."_

"_That's not fair. I'm only 5"2'. But hey, at least I've learnt how to dance in heels."_ Hope laughed as she pulled Lizzie closer. _"Plus I know you'd still fuck me if I was a man."_ She whispered against the blonde's ear just before she spun her across the dancefloor. Lizzie was shocked at how brazen Hope was being in front of so many people. As the music was coming to a close, Lizzie and Hope curtsied to each other before Hope smirked and walked away, leaving Lizzie with Josie and Penelope.

"_Give a round of applause to Josette Saltzman, Penelope Park, Elizabeth Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson ladies and gentlemen!" _The DJ announced. _"Now it's time to GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"_ The DJ started playing some of the twins' favourite songs.

"_Hey, I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?"_ Penelope asked.

"_Yes, I'd love one babe."_ Josie replied.

"_Not from you Satan."_ Lizzie frowned. Penelope laughed as she walked away, leaving Lizzie and Josie on the dancefloor. Other students started filling the dancefloor around them.

"_What was with Hope stealing MG's dance?" _Josie asked, slightly confused but also amused.

"_Huh? Oh erm. No idea. She's up to something… I just don't know what yet."_ Lizzie frowned.

"_Why do you think she's up to something?"_ Josie laughed.

"_It's Hope Mikaelson, she's always up to something."_ Lizzie retorted. _"Enough talk about Hope. Let's dance sister!"_

Across the room, Hope had sat down at a table after getting herself a drink. She was eyeing the crowd when she felt someone sit down next to her.

"_What do you want Penelope?"_ Hope asked, before she took a slip of her drink, her eyes never leaving the dancefloor.

"_How long have you been fucking Lizzie?"_ Penelope asked, tactless, causing Hope to spit out her drink and start coughing.

"_What makes you think I'm fucking Lizzie?"_ Hope snorted. _"And I'm not by the way."_

"_Well I heard Lizzie make a comment about how she thought you look like a man dressed like that. You don't by the way, you're extremely hot and if I wasn't in a committed relationship, I'd fuck you right here but that's beside the point." _Penelope shook her head slightly, as if she was distracted by the thought of fucking Hope._ "But your reply to Lizzie's comment is what intrigued me."_

Hope swallowed thickly, her eyes rested on Lizzie for a spit second before she pulled them away and focused on Landon instead. He was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room, watching Raf talk with the other wolves. She didn't bother replying to the other girl. And on cue, Penelope spoke again.

"_You said… 'I know you'd still fuck me if I was a man.' Which is why I am going to ask you again… How long have you been fucking Lizzie?"_ Penelope quizzed.

"_Like I just told you, I'm not fucking Lizzie. Now if you'll excuse me…"_ Hope stood up from the table and walked across the dancefloor over to Landon. _"Hey, Landon… Do you want to dance?"_ Hope asked, needing a distraction.

"_Erm, sure."_ Hope pulled Landon onto the dancefloor and out of the way of Penelope's prying eyes.

Penelope on the other hand doesn't give up that easily, but she knows better than to piss Hope off in a room full of people. She smirked as she stood up from her seat, walking over to the drinks table and getting a drink for her and Josie before she shuffled her way back to the twins.

"_Here you go my love."_ Penelope kissed Josie's cheek as she handed the brunette her drink. _"Oh Lizzie… Hope wants to talk to you. She's over by the stairs with Landon."_ Lizzie's eyes followed Penelope's direction. She saw Hope and Landon dancing close together, but she also saw MG standing close by as well.

"_That's nice. If she wants to talk to me, she can come to me. Anyways I'm going to go and kill MG right now."_ Lizzie stated before she turned and walked to MG. _"Hey MG."_

"_Hey Lizzie. Happy Birthday!"_ MG smiled as he pulled Lizzie into a hug.

"_Ah not so fast nerd boy."_ Lizzie replied, holding her hand up to stop MG. _"What did Hope do to you to make you not wait at the bottom of the stairs for me?"_

"_She gave me a hundred bucks."_ MG shrugged.

"_So you're telling me that I'm only worth $100 to you?!"_ Lizzie spat.

"_You're worth so much more than that… But…"_ MG swallowed thickly, his eyes darted between Hope and Lizzie.

"_Spit it out MG. I don't have all day."_

"_Hope threatened to stick me in a box and have me desiccated for 300 years and not tell anyone where she put me if I continued to be your escort."_ MG rushed.

"_I heard my name, is everything okay?"_ Hope smirked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, the fingers on her left hand danced lightly across Lizzie's back before she dropped them to her side.

"_Erm… Bye."_ MG vamp sped away, leaving Lizzie and Hope standing next to each other.

"_Was it something I said?"_ Hope laughed.

"_What game are you playing Hope?"_ Lizzie frowned. _"First you somehow end up being my escort, then Penelope said that you wanted to talk to me, then I find out the reason you ended up being my escort was because you threatened to desiccate MG? and you gave him $100. Why?"_

"_First off, I'm not playing any games. Secondly, I wanted to be your escort for tonight, I thought it would be fun because the only time I see you is when we are alone in my room. Not that I don't enjoy it, because I do."_ Hope made it obvious that she was clearly checking Lizzie out. _"Thirdly, I didn't threatened MG, I simply persuaded him with money. And finally, I didn't say shit to Penelope. After the dance she came over to me, she asked how long we have been fucking for, I told her that we weren't then she blatantly hit on me saying that she would have fucked me on the table if she wasn't in a committed relationship. I didn't say anything else, I just stood up and came over to Landon."_ Hope replied.

"_So you only gave MG $100? Seriously, is that all I'm worth to you?"_ Lizzie retorted. _"And I'm going to kill that little witch for hitting on you. No one gets to hit you other than me."_

"_Why are you going to hit me?" _Hope pouted, confused.

"_I haven't decided the reason yet. I'm sure I will think of something."_ Lizzie laughed. _"And babe, don't pout it makes me want to rip your clothes off."_ She whispered seductively in Hope's ear before she stuck her tongue out and licked the older girl's outer ear.

"_EW! What was that for?"_ Hope wiped her hand across her ear, trying to dry it.

"_Payback."_ Lizzie chuckled.

"_For what?"_

"_Sticking your disgusting wolf tongue down my ear last week."_ Lizzie smirked.

"_You didn't call my tongue disgusting this morning."_

"_Moving on… I think we need to come up with a plan to throw Satan's daughter off our tail… I mean trail."_

"_So you want to get in a fight?"_ Hope frowned. Lizzie quickly syphoned some magic from Hope before she sent the auburn-haired girl flying across the hall. The DJ halted the music when Hope landed in a heap. _"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"_ Hope spat as she pushed herself up and dusted herself off.

"_You know exactly what you did Hope Mikaelson. And if you ever pull something like that again I will not hesitate to kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?!"_ Lizzie spat as she closed the distance, the sea of students parted out her way.

"_Wow. You're fucking crazy! No wonder MG practically begged me to dance with you! That's the last time I do anything nice for you! Fucking Saltzman's have been a thorn in my family's side for years!"_ Hope spat as she shoulder-barged her way past the blonde and headed out of the party. There were harsh whispers filling the room and everyone was staring at Lizzie.

"_DJ. PLAY THE BLOODY MUSIC!"_ Lizzie shouted as she stormed over to the drinks table. The DJ hesitated for a few seconds before he restarted the music, the rest of the students slowly started filling the dancefloor again.

"_What was all that about?"_ Josie asked Penelope.

"_I think you should talk to your sister."_ Penelope replied. Josie nodded; she gave the shorter girl a quick kiss before she walked over to her sister.

"_Hey Lizzie. Are you okay?"_ Josie wrapped her arm around her sister's waist.

"_Yeah, I'm fine Josie. Why wouldn't I be?"_ Lizzie smiled.

"_Erm okay, but like what just happened with you and Hope?"_

"_Oh that. It was nothing. She's just a pain in the arse and she needed to be put in her place. I'm fed up with seeing her running around the school like she owns it."_ Lizzie stated as she sipped her drink, internally she was hating herself, she knows that the two of them would laugh about it tonight but right now she was recoiling. _"I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a bit."_ Lizzie smiled at her twin before she turned and walked away, leaving the party and Josie.

Lizzie walked out of the hall and out of the building, she walked over to the clearing near the Old Mill and broke down crying. She collapsed to the floor as her breathing became harsh and laboured, tears were streaming down her face and she hadn't realised she had been syphoning from the ground until she let out a deafening scream that shook the trees and the wooden structure.

"_Lizzie, I'm here. You're safe okay? You're safe now. Let it out baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."_ Hope was on her knees, wrapping her arms around the blonde. They stayed in this position until Lizzie's body started to soften into Hope's, her cries becoming quieter. The moon shone brightly and illuminated Lizzie's puffy, tear-stained red face. Hope ran her fingers across Lizzie's cheeks and wiped away the tears. Lizzie turned her face slightly and captured Hope's palm in a kiss.

"_I'm so sorry Hope."_ Lizzie choked through wet and snotty tears.

"_You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for Lizzie. Nothing at all." _Hope shifted off her knees and settled onto her backside, placing her legs either side of the blonde's body as she rested her chin on her shoulder. _"I'm sorry that I called you crazy. I know that you're not. I just… I got carried away and I wanted to make it seem real."_

"_I'm sorry that I threw you across the room and threatened to kill you."_ Lizzie returned.

"_It's okay. It's not the first time you've thrown me across a room. You're getting pretty good at it."_ Hope chuckled. _"And threatening to kill me? That's something I heard daily when I was growing up. I still hear it every day. The downside of being Klaus Mikaelson's daughter." _

"_I hope that no one does kill you. That would really suck."_ Lizzie laughed wetly.

"_If I did die at least I wouldn't be dead for long. I'd come back as a full-Tribrid. And I think the only way you would be able to kill me is with a White Oak Stake."_ Hope teased.

"_Why only a White Oak Stake?"_

"_I have Original blood. So it stands to reason that I would only be able to die from White Oak in my vampire form at least. I think I'd be able to die like any other person before then."_ Hope shrugged, slightly amused.

"_It seems like you've thought about this a lot."_ Lizzie frowned, shifting in Hope's arms to slightly face her. She turned sideways and placed her legs over Hope's left one and leaned her shoulder and head into the older girl's chest.

"_I thought about killing myself after my mom and dad died. I was in a really bad place and I didn't want to live anymore. I tried to overdose and drink myself to death, but being the way that I am… It hardly touched me. I felt sick and dizzy but nothing else happened. I hated myself even more after that. So I turned to sex to punish myself. A part of me was disgusted by it. But the way I see it now is that… If I didn't try to kill myself then I wouldn't have turned to sex, and I wouldn't have fucked you after that horrible mission with your dad. And we wouldn't be here now, talking about it. And you wouldn't be my girlfriend. So I see it as a positive."_ Hope sighed, wiping the tears away from her own eyes. _"This is the first time I've actually spoke about it."_

"_Hope… I didn't know. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that by yourself. I promise you that you won't have to go through anything like that by yourself again. I may be fucked up myself, but we can be fucked up together. I love you Hope Andrea Mikaelson and nothing is going to change that."_ Lizzie turned her face and captured Hope's lips on her own, it was sweet, innocent and kinda wet. _"Mmm, salty."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_I love you too Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman."_ Hope smiled as she rested her forehead against Lizzie's. _"You should really go back to your party now. Before your sister sends out a search party looking for you, thinking that I killed you."_

"_I don't want to leave you though. I'm perfectly happy here."_ Lizzie pouted.

"_I know baby. But you need to go back. I'm going to go for a run then have a shower. I'll be back in my room about 1am. You can come round whenever, you know that."_ Hope smiled as she ran her thumb down Lizzie's cheek.

"_Okay. I'll come round later."_ Lizzie sighed but made no attempt to move.

"_Lizzie, go."_ Hope laughed.

"_Fine. Geez, you sound like my mother."_ Lizzie shook her head as she started to stand up. Hope pulled her back down. _"Shit."_ She squealed.

"_You forgot something."_ Hope grinned.

"_Wha- "_Lizzie was cut off by Hope's lips. Hope snaked her hand around the base of the blonde's neck as she deepened the kiss, slipped her tongue inside causing Lizzie to moan.

"_Okay you can go now."_ Hope smirked.

"_I hate you."_ Lizzie pouted.

"_You love me. Now go."_ Hope waved Lizzie away, smiling as she watched the younger girl strut back to the party.

When Lizzie walked back into the party, Josie ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. _"Hey, you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm all good now. Let's dance."_ Lizzie smiled, pulling Josie onto the dancefloor. MG and Raf soon joined them, no one spoke about what had occurred. They danced and drank until the DJ started to wind things down and students started leaving to go to bed. It was around 12am when the DJ stopped playing music and the only people left were Lizzie, Josie, Penelope, MG, Raf and Landon. They danced to one last song before Lizzie said goodnight to everyone and headed up to Hope's room.

Hope sighed happily when Lizzie disappeared. She stood up and started to undress when she heard someone approached, her back straightened when she caught Penelope's scent.

"_What the fuck do you want now Penelope?"_ Hope stopped undressing and turned around.

"_I knew there was something going on with you and Lizzie!"_ Penelope grinned.

"_What the fuck do you want?"_ Hope spat.

"_You."_ Penelope smirked as she closed the distance between them and kissed Hope. Hope was stunned for a second before she pushed Penelope away.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

"_Nothing is wrong with me. I just know when I want something, I get it."_ The raven-haired girl shrugged.

"_Seriously Park. Stay the fuck away from me."_

"_That's not going to happen sweetheart."_ She winked at Hope before she turned and walked away laughing.

Hope was so pissed off that she didn't bother finishing getting undressed, she just shifted and took off running through the woods. She wanted to forget everything that had just happened with Penelope. She ran far and fast and lost track of time. By the time she had worn herself out, the moon was on the verge of setting. She knew she had to tell Lizzie what had happened, but she didn't know how. Hope made her way back to the Old Mill and shifted again, gathering a clean set of sweats she had stashed there and got changed before she made her way back up to her room.

When she pushed open her door, it felt like her heart was breaking into tiny pieces as she saw Lizzie curled up in a ball under her blanket. She stripped off and joined Lizzie on the bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping beauty, but it didn't work. As soon as Lizzie felt the bed shift, her eyes shot open.

"_Hope, where were you?"_ Lizzie asked, reaching out for her girlfriend.

"_I need to tell you something."_ Hope sighed.

"_Okay? Hope. You're worrying me."_

"_I'm sorry. It will be better if I show you."_ Hope sat up on the bed and waited for Lizzie to do the same. Hope placed her hands on either side of Lizzie's neck as she closed her eyes and replied the incident between her and Penelope. When she dropped her hands from Lizzie's face, she wiped the tears away from her own eyes.

"_I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT BITCH!"_ Lizzie seethed as she shot up from the bed and made her way over to the door. Hope was right behind her, as Lizzie pulled open the door, she forced it shut, leaning her body weight against it.

"_Lizzie. Please. We'll sort it out later. Please can we just go to bed. Baby, please?"_ Hope pleaded, her hands rested on the taller girl's waist, trying to push her back towards the bed.

"_Hope, you best let me go. I'm need to kill her."_ Lizzie retorted.

"_Babe, please don't make me do something I'll regret. I don't want to hurt you or upset you right now."_

"_Hope! Seriously, you better let me out of this room right now or I swear to God…"_ Lizzie was cut off by Hope's spell knocking her out. Hope quickly caught her and carried her over to the bed, wrapping her up in the blanket.

"_I'm sorry baby. But it's for your own good. I'll wake you up later."_ Hope sighed as she kissed the younger girl's forehead, curling up next to her. _"I love you Lizzie, remember that."_


	11. Hope and Lizzie's First Date

Chapter 11- Hope and Lizzie's First Date.

Hope woke up around 11am to a knock on the door. She groaned as she pulled herself out of bed. She pulled on a long tee that covered her knees. As she walked over to the door, she quickly realised Lizzie was still knocked out on the bed. _"Invisique."_ When she opened the door, she was greeted by stern looks from Alaric and Josie. Hope swallowed thickly.

"_Hello."_ Hope said.

"_Do you know where Lizzie is?"_ Alaric asked.

"_No I don't."_ She lied.

"_Have you seen her lately?"_ Josie asked.

"_Not since last night."_

"_That's why we're here. Did you do something to Lizzie?"_ Alaric frowned. _"That fight you had was very public and things were said by both of you. And now Lizzie is missing."_

"_I haven't seen Lizzie since last night. And I didn't hurt her. If you can recall, she threw me across the room, not the other way around."_ Hope spat as she folded her arms across her chest, staring at the father-daughter duo standing at her door.

"_Well, can you help us find her? She probably ran off because of you."_ Josie spat.

"_Fine. But you're gunna have to give me chance to get showered and dressed. I'll meet you both in your office in an hour."_ Hope frowned.

"_Fine. See you soon Hope."_ Alaric stated.

"_Bye."_ Hope shut the door in their faces. She waited until she heard their footsteps retreating before she let herself breathe again. Hope poked her head out the door to check the coast was clear before she headed to the twins' room and picked up some clothes for Lizzie. She packed a bag full of clothes for her, including her bathing suit and she collected the car keys before she headed back to her own room. She quickly got herself dressed and packed a bag of clothes for herself before she picked up Lizzie and the bags and made her way out the door, after turning herself invisible as she left.

She carried Lizzie out to the blue '69 Chevy convertible Damon had given the twins for their birthday and placed her in the passenger's seat before she slipped into the driver's seat, throwing the bag onto the back seat, turned the key in the ignition and started driving. She drove for about an hour before she pulled the car into a field and turned it off.

Hope sighed deeply before she turned to face Lizzie. _"Please forgive me."_ She whispered as she woke Lizzie up.

"_I will kill you myself!"_ Lizzie finally finished her sentence. _"HOPE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?! AND WHY AM I NAKED?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!"_

"_Please calm down and I'll explain."_ Hope grimaced.

"_Fine."_ Lizzie frowned, crossing her arms across her chest and stared at Hope.

Hope closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _"What do you remember?"_

"_I remember you showing me what happened with Penelope and I got really pissed off. I still have every right to be by the way! And I threatened to kill her and was heading out the room when everything went blank."_

"_Okay, so I used a spell to knock you out. You weren't ready to listen to me and it was the only thing I could do to stop you from making a big mistake, I didn't want you to get hurt."_

"_I get that. But it still doesn't explain why I'M NAKED!"_

"_Would you let me finish?"_ Hope laughed, dryly. _"You're naked in a car right now because your dad and Josie came looking for you. They thought I'd done something to you. Understandably, given the display we put on in front of everyone. And I panicked, I lied and said that I hadn't seen you. If they had found you in my room… I don't know what would have happened, but I don't think it would have been good. So I… kidnapped you?"_ Hope twisted her face slightly when she finished her sentence. Lizzie burst out laughing. _"What's so funny?"_

"_I'm sat naked in my car right now because you gay panicked. Is that what you're telling me?"_ Lizzie was on the verge of crying hysterically from laughing so much.

"_Oh shut up."_ Hope rolled her eyes, laughing. _"I actually brought you some clothes. There in the bag on the backseat."_

"_I still can't believe you panicked. You were pushing for us to go public about our relationship the other week and now you're panicking. You are literally so adorable. I knew there was a reason why I loved you."_ Lizzie leaned over and kissed Hope. _"Wait… How many people have seen me naked?"_

"_No one other than me."_ Hope smirked proudly. _"Before I carried you out of the school, I placed an invisibility spell on both of us. I haven't lifted it yet."_

"_I'm surprised the police haven't pulled you over yet."_ Lizzie's hysterical laughter started again.

"_I am surprised as well. I definitely got a few dodgy looks on the way up here."_ Hope shook her head. _"Are you just going to sit there naked or are you going to get dressed?"_

"_I thought you liked my naked body?"_ Lizzie wiggled her eyebrows.

"_I do. I definitely do."_ Hope smirked. _"But I have the whole day planned for us and it requires you to be clothed… Sadly. Oh and you might want to call your mom as well."_

"_Why my mom?"_ Lizzie furrowed her brow.

"_Do you really want to explain to your dad what you are doing right now?"_

"_Good point. Do you have my phone?"_

"_Yeah, here."_ Hope pulled Lizzie's phone out of her pocket and handed it to her. _"I have used your phone, I didn't look through it, I just turned your location off."_

"_Good thinking batman."_ Lizzie laughed. She unlocked her phone and called Caroline. The phone rang a couple of times before Caroline picked up.

Lizzie: _Hi Mommy. _

Caroline: _Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman! Where have you been? Your father, sister and I have been worried sick!_

Lizzie: _Sorry! It's a long story. But you can't tell dad or Josie the whole truth because they still don't know about me and Hope._

Caroline: _I knew that girl was trouble, just like her father. Fine. Tell me. _

Lizzie: _Hope can hear you; you know? SO, obviously you know that Hope is my girlfriend. We were at my party and Penelope started hitting on Hope. So me and Hope got into a fake fight about it. Hope told me the truth right away. After the fight I went outside and started crying, Hope was there, and she took care of me until I calmed down. As I went back inside to the party, Penelope had snuck out and caught me and Hope. Penelope kissed Hope, mom! Hope told me about it, she showed me. And I got really pissed off and I threatened to kill her, there was no reasoning with me, so Hope knocked me out using a spell. Then I don't remember much other than waking up in the car naked. But Hope filled me in. Apparently, Dad and Josie turned up at Hope's door looking for me, they thought she had done something to me, she had but she didn't tell them that. So she gay panicked and kidnapped me. She actually told me to ring you and let you know that I'm safe. She's taking me on a date._

Caroline: _There is a lot to unpack in that. I'm glad that you and Hope are safe and happy. With regards to Penelope, just don't do anything yet. Let things cool down first, Josie is her girlfriend at the end of the day, yes, she needs to know but not right now. Promise me? That goes for Hope as well. _

Lizzie and Hope: _Yes. We promise. _

Caroline: _Good. I'm glad that Hope was there to help you Lizzie, even if she did knock you out. And I don't even want to know why you were naked in the first place or how you ended up in a car but if Hope promises to take care of you today then I don't see why I have to tell your dad any of this. I'll just tell him that you phoned me and that you needed some space. But you have to text me with your location wherever you go for the rest of the day. I know you turned off your phone location. So I need to make sure you are safe. _

Hope: _I promise I'll take care of Lizzie, I always will, Caroline. And I'll make sure Lizzie texts you when we arrive. _

Caroline: _That's all I ask. I will call you tonight Lizzie. Please get dressed before you start moving again. _

Lizzie: _Okay mom. I'll talk to you later. And no promises about getting dressed. (Hope slaps Lizzie's arm.) OW! What was that for?!_

Hope: _I'll make sure she gets dressed Caroline. Even if I have to dress her myself. _

Caroline: _I really don't need to hear about my daughter's sex life thank you very much. Look after each other. Bye girls. _

Lizzie:_ Bye mom. Love you. _

Hope: _Bye Caroline. Thank you!_

Lizzie ended the phone call and started laughing. _"You are so hot when you are flustered."_

"_Well it's your fault! Why did you have to tell your mom you were naked?!"_ Hope groaned. _"Now get dressed."_

"_No, I don't want to. It's not like anyone can see us anyway."_ Lizzie smirked. Her right hand lightly stroking Hope's thigh, slowly inching higher and higher until she started unbuttoning the older girl's trousers as her left hand danced across her own pussy, playing with her clit. Hope was transfixed on the sight before her.

"_Lizzie…"_ Hope whined as she felt the blonde's hand slip inside her underwear and graze her already wet folds. Hope forced her own hand up to Lizzie's to stop her. _"We are going to have plenty of time to do that later. But we're kinda on a time schedule right now."_ She groaned.

"_Wow. That's the first time you've said no to sex."_ Lizzie laughed as she pulled her hand out of Hope's pants and brought it up to her tongue. _"You taste even better when I can't have you… How do I taste?"_ Lizzie brought her left hand up to Hope's lips and pushed her fingers inside the shorter girl's mouth.

"_Fuck. Lizzie…"_ Hope let Lizzie's fingers fall from her mouth before she pulled the blonde in for a kiss. _"Please get dressed Lizzie. I'm begging you."_

"_Okay fine. But you're not having sex tonight."_ Lizzie smirked.

"_But..."_ Hope started before Lizzie cut her off.

"_No buts. And just for that… You can't get yourself off tonight either. I'll tie you up to make sure."_

"_Is that a threat or a promise?"_ Hope smirked.

"_Both."_ Lizzie retorted as she leaned over into the backseat to retrieve her bag, practically slapping Hope in the face with her tits as she did so, causing Hope's mouth to fall open slightly. _"Did you enjoy that babe?"_

"_Fuck me…" _Hope breathed.

"_No" _Lizzie laughed, eyes glistening from the happy tears and the sunlight. She unzipped the bag and pulled out some of her clothes before she threw the bag onto the backseat and gave her clothes to Hope. She slowly started pulling her clothes on, a black long-sleeved tee with studs, a pair of red plaid high-waisted trousers and a pair of Doc Marten's. She took her time teasing Hope as she did it. After she pulled on her top and sorted her hair in the mirror, she smirked as she turned to face her girlfriend again. _"Why do you have a bag full of my clothes? Where are we going?"_

"_I… Erm… It's…"_ Hope was at a slight loss for words.

"_Babe. Use your words, it's not that hard."_ Lizzie smirked, raising her eyebrow.

"_Erm, right… Sorry."_ Hope swallowed, her eyes travelling Lizzie's fully clothed body before they returned to her eyes. _"We're into Richmond. I've got something to pick up before we head to Pocahontas State Park."_

"_Why are we going to a State Park?"_ Lizzie frowned. _"I thought you knew that I don't do 'outdoors'."_

"_Because money doesn't always by happiness. And there's something I want to show you."_ Hope smiled. She turned the keys in the ignition and started driving again. This time she remembered to lift the invisibility spell when she drove.

They arrived in Richmond just after 1pm. Hope pulled up to the side of a little shop and got out. _"Stay here. I'll be back in like ten minutes. Text your mom."_

"_But…"_ Lizzie started then stopped when Hope shut the car door behind her. Lizzie pouted and folded her arms across her chest. After a couple of minutes she pulled her phone out from the pocket on the dashboard and typed out a quick message to Caroline.

Lizzie [13:06]: _Just stopped Richmond. Heading to Pocahontas SP. Xx _

Caroline [13:08]: _Okay. Thanks for letting me know. Stay safe xx_

Lizzie groaned as she placed her phone back into its slot and reclined the seat back slight as she closed her eyes for a few minutes. Even though she was knocked out for about seven hours, she didn't feel rested at all. Her eyes briefly fluttered open when she felt Hope settle back into her seat. _"I missed you."_ She mumbled as she closed her eyes again.

"_I missed you too. Rest baby, I'll wake you up when we get there."_ Hope smiled softly as she leaned over and kissed the blonde's forehead. Hope switched on the radio and let the soft music fill up the car as she started driving again. She drove for about an hour before they arrived at the State Park. She pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine. She smiled contently when she looked over at her sleeping girlfriend, she didn't want to wake her up.

Hope sighed as she watched Lizzie sleeping. She didn't wake her up for another hour. _"Hey baby… We're here."_ She whispered as she ran her thumb across the younger girl's cheek.

"_Five more minutes."_ Lizzie groaned, shifting in her seat and pushing Hope's hand away from her face.

"_Babe, we've been parked here for over an hour now."_ Hope laughed.

"_Fine."_ Lizzie sighed, stretching herself in the seat as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were greeted by a smiling Hope, who looked like she should have been in a painting. She was facing Lizzie and she had her right leg tucked under her bum as her left leg rested on the floor, her right arm was bent towards her as she propped herself up against the seat by her elbow. She was resting the side of her head on the palm of her right hand playing with her own hair slightly. There was a small smile on her lips and her sky-blue eyes glistened in the sun. _"Why don't you take a picture… It will last longer."_ Lizzie smirked.

"_I already have. But a photo doesn't beat the real thing."_ Hope smiled as she leaned in to kiss the blonde. _"How are you feeling?"_

"_Better now that I've slept… properly. At least for a little while." _Lizzie replied.

"_How many times are you going to make me apologise to you?"_ Hope laughed.

"_Forever."_ Lizzie hummed as she gave Hope a quick peck on the cheek. _"So what are we doing here?"_

"_Well, whilst you were sleeping, I've been busy. I've booked us a yurt for the night. I thought we could go for a walk and a swim then cuddle up and watch a movie." _

"_That sounds boring."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_Well we could have had sex, but you vetoed that."_ Hope grinned.

"_Well who's fault is that?"_ Lizzie retorted.

"_Mine…"_ Hope sighed. _"Come on. I want to show you the yurt."_ She stated as she opened the car door and stepped out into the sunshine. She let the sun hit her face for a few seconds before she walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door for her girlfriend. She held out her hand for the younger girl. Lizzie accepted it as she slowly stepped out, laughing when she caught Hope bowing to her.

"_You're a different kind of special, you know that, right?"_ Lizzie laughed, shaking her head as Hope closed the car door behind them and locked it.

"_I know it's one of the reasons why you love me."_ Hope chuckled as she pulled Lizzie towards their room for the night. The two girls walked hand in hand for the fifteen minutes it took to get there.

"_How did you manage to get the yurt early? I thought check-in wasn't until 4pm?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_Money can buy you anything my dear."_ Hope winked.

"_I knew there was a reason why I loved you."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_Ouch. Offended. Well at least you have been honest with me and admit you only love me for my money. You're like a sexy tall blonde gold digger."_ Hope replied.

"_Ah what can I say? Money turns me on."_ Lizzie nodded. They came to a stop in front of the yurt.

"_Close your eyes."_ Hope stated, she watched as Lizzie rolled her eyes before she closed them, using her hands to cover them for dramatic affect. _"Good girl." _Hope laughed as she lightly slapped the younger girl's ass. Lizzie whimpered slightly. _**Oh God. How am I going to survive the night with no sex if Hope won't stop teasing me? Looks like I'm just going to have to get myself off. **_

Hope placed her hands on either side of Lizzie's hips as she guided her through the door. _"Okay, you can open your eyes now."_

Lizzie's mouth fell open when she saw the way Hope had decorated the room. There was a projector set up at the foot of the bed pointing at a white sheet hanging from the ceiling. In front of the projector there were pillows and blankets arranged on the floor with a bottle of wine sat in a bucket full of ice (magically enchanted to never melt, of course) and a selection of the geekiest DVD's Lizzie had piled next to her bed at home, (Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit and Harry Potter, obviously.) There were fairy lights dangling above the bed and candles arranged neatly on the bedside tables. Lizzie started laughing when she saw the wolf chains tied around the headboard of the bed. _"Hmm, good. You're learning."_ Lizzie smirked as she lightly tapped Hope's cheek, before biting her lip.

"_What can I say? I like it when you tie me up."_ Hope quipped, as she turned to face the blonde, her hands wrapping around her waist and pulled her closer. She rested her head on Lizzie's chest for a few seconds and listened to her heartbeat. _"What do you want to do first?"_

"_Let's go for a walk. A short one. Then I want to come back here and chill."_ Lizzie smiled. Hope smiled in return as they headed out the door.

They walked around for about an hour before they returned to the yurt around 5pm. Once they were back inside, Lizzie locked the door and changed into a vest top and a pair of shorts before she found her place in the pillow pile. Hope, on the other hand made them both a little buffet with sandwiches, crisps and some salad. She handed her girlfriend a plate before she got changed into a vest and shorts as well then found her place next to the younger girl. _"What do you want to watch first?"_ Hope asked.

"_Erm. Let's watch Harry Potter."_ Lizzie replied with a mouth full of food.

"_So attractive."_ Hope laughed as she picked up the DVD and put the disk into the reader and turned on the projector. After the film started and they had both finished eating, Hope poured them both a glass of wine. Lizzie scooted closer to Hope and rested her head on the older girl's chest as she draped her arm across her stomach.

As the girls made their way through the first two films, they stayed cuddled up to each other, occasionally switching between Lizzie resting her head on Hope's chest and Hope resting hers on Lizzie's chest. When they second film came to an end, Hope groaned as she gathered the Prisoner of Azkaban DVD and switched it with the Chamber of Secrets.

"_What's wrong?"_ Lizzie asked after hearing Hope's groan.

"_I don't like this film. The way they portray werewolves is all wrong and it infuriates me to no end."_ Hope pouted.

"_We don't have to watch it if you don't want to?"_

"_No, it's fine. You want to watch it, so we'll watch it."_ Hope smiled as she kissed the top of Lizzie's head before she started the film.

Throughout the first half of the film Hope was generally settled, she was leaned back against the foot of the bed with Lizzie resting on her chest, but as soon as Professor Lupin started his transition into a werewolf on the screen, Hope bolted upright, effectively pushing Lizzie off her chest, her back tensed up and her eyes turned golden. As Lupin started howling at the moon, Hope's top lip curled in on itself as she started growling at the screen.

A part of Lizzie was shocked to see this reaction from Hope but the other half of her found it quite amusing. She bit down on her bottom lip quite hard as she tried to stifle a laugh. _"Hope, baby… It's okay. It's not real. It's just a film. You're safe."_ She tried to reassure her as she placed her right hand at the top of Hope's thigh and her left hand at the base of the auburn-haired girl's neck, softly stoking her. _"You're a big, bad, beautiful white wolf. You're nothing like that fictional character, baby. You could take him down in no time."_

Hope's golden eyes were transfixed on the screen for the whole duration of the scene, her growl becoming for prominent and she didn't realise Lizzie was trying to comfort her until Lupin disappeared off the screen. Hope's eyes turned back to her normal shade of blue but her whole body was still tensed up. She knew she couldn't relax until after Hermione and Harry used the time-turner and they rescued Sirius Black from the Dementors, because of that whole scene where Lupin chases Harry and Hermione through the woods. _"Huh? Did you say something?"_

"_No, I didn't."_ Lizzie smiled. _"Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_ Hope lied.

"_We don't have to finish the film you know. We can always just watch the next one instead."_ Lizzie reassured, her hands still tracing small circles on the older girl's skin.

"_No, it's fine. I'm fine. I promise."_ Hope replied, a small smile creeping across her lips. _"But if you keep doing that, I won't be."_ Hope mused as her own hand joined Lizzie's on her thigh.

"_I thought it would have calmed you down. But I guess not."_ Lizzie laughed as she pulled her hand away quickly, leaving Hope groaning at the loss of contact. _"Why did you react like that anyway?"_

"_What do you mean?"_ The older girl frowned as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"_Hope. Are you being serious? You were practically on the verge of wolfing out. If you had told me that was going to happen that I wouldn't have let you put the film on. I mean I love you and everything, but I don't really want to explain to the police why everyone in this park is dead."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_I… Erm… I didn't know. It's the first time I've… watch the film with someone else."_ Hope sighed as she leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder. Lizzie moved her hand from Hope's neck, rolled it down her back and rested it just above her hip.

"_You know he's going to come back, right? There's a whole nother scene with him chasing Harry and Hermione through the woods."_ Lizzie laughed. _"We can stop it here if you think it will be too much for you."_

"_NO!"_ Hope growled. _"Sorry. No, it's fine. You'll just have to do better at distracting me."_ Hope laughed, unconvincingly.

"_Okay, but if you start getting all wolf-y again, I'm gunna turn it off."_ Lizzie stated.

"_Fine."_ Hope muttered as she buried her face deeper into the younger girl's neck, taking the opportunity to leave a few kisses there. Lizzie allowed it, for now. Hope's hand started to wander the younger girl's stomach, teasing her as her fingers smoothly ran along the edge of the blonde's shorts from one hip to the other as she dragged it back she hooked her index finger underneath it, softly dancing across her bare skin just above her pubis.

"_Hope…"_ Lizzie warned.

"_Yes, my dear?"_ Hope smirked, her hand still rolling across Lizzie's skin. Lizzie wasn't really in the mood for Hope's little games tonight, considering she was already way too turned on for that. So she did the next best thing, she flicked Hope in the middle of her forehead. _"Fuck. What was that for?"_ Hope frowned as she pulled her hand out of the blonde's shorts and rubbed her head where Lizzie had flicked her.

"_You know why."_ Lizzie smirked.

"_Why are you doing this to me? And to you? You know you want this as much as I do."_ Hope pouted.

"_You know why."_ Lizzie laughed. _"But the difference is… Tonight I can fuck myself while you can't."_

"_Well that's just… Mean and…. Quite brilliant." _Hope replied as she watched her girlfriend laughing. _"I'll behave next time and I promise I'll let you fuck me whenever and wherever you want."_ Hope bit her bottom lip for a few seconds. _"I'll even let you fuck me in the ass."_ Her voice came out hoarse and full of desire, her eyes turning black as they wandered down Lizzie's body before they returned to her face.

Lizzie bit her own lip to remain silent. She was loving torturing her desperately needy sex-craved girlfriend, but she knew it wouldn't last long. It took all her strength to fight her urges inside her, she thought she was doing quite well until Hope said _"fuck, baby… Please. Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman, I want you to be my Queen. I want you to dominate me. Take me, fuck me and make me your slave. I'm begging you."_ The words caused goosebumps to appear all over Lizzie's body. Her body completely betrayed her mind as she lunged forwards ripping Hope's vest in half down the middle and she pushed the older girl to the ground and climbed on top of her, kissing her harshly but with passion and fire, kicking the projector over and breaking it in the process.

Lizzie's left hand snaked up to Hope's chin and forcefully pushed it over to her right shoulder as she moved her mouth from the older girl's and started biting and nipping at the skin on her neck. She rolled her tongue over Hope's pulse spot for a few seconds before she bit down, causing a filthy groan to escape from the shorter girl's mouth. _"Bed. NOW."_ Lizzie commanded.

Hope scurried herself from underneath her girlfriend and flung herself onto the mattress, smirking. She shuffled around on the bed for a few seconds before she settled her head on the pillow and propped herself up by her elbows, her eyes immediately finding Lizzie standing at the edge of the bed. She watched as Lizzie slowly started to strip off her clothing. The blonde slowly pulled the vest over her head and threw it on the floor then she hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her shorts and shimmied them down her legs before she climbed on top of Hope, resting her naked ass on Hope's stomach.

"_Hands up."_ Lizzie stated. Hope did as she was told and lifted her hands above her own head. Lizzie leaned forwards, picking up the chains from the headboard and attaching them around Hope's wrists. She tugged them a few times, to make sure she was satisfied Hope couldn't escape before she dropped her lips to Hope's right ear. _"I'll be your Queen and dominate you like you want… But you're still not having sex tonight."_ She whispered before she started laughing as she moved herself from Hope's body and collapsed to the mattress next to her.

Hope's mouth fell open as she watched the display her girlfriend just put on. _"You evil little sexy beautiful blonde minx. I hate you right now."_

"_You love me, and you know it. Now go to sleep. If you don't behave tonight, you won't be having sex tomorrow either."_ Lizzie laughed as she tucked herself under the quilt and settled into the bed, facing away from Hope and all temptations. She could the older girl groaning next to her.

"_Babe?"_ Hope's voice was small.

"_Yes?"_ Lizzie replied.

"_Can I at least be under the quilt or something?"_

"_No, you can't. You're a wolf. You're naturally hot blooded. You'll be fine. Now go to sleep."_ Lizzie smirked.

"_Okay."_ Hope nodded. _"I love you Lizzie."_

"_I love you too Hope. Goodnight."_ Lizzie closed her eyes and waited for Hope's breathing to even out before she fell asleep.

Lizzie woke up startled by the sound of her phone ringing, her hand stretched out across the bed trying to reach her phone. Her hand pulled the phone off the table and she brought it up to her ear, answering it. _"What?!"_ She groaned as she tried to bury her face deeper into Hope's chest.

"_Elizabeth Saltzman! That is no way to answer the phone to your mother."_ Caroline stated.

"_Ugh. Sorry mom. What's up?"_

"_What time will you be home?"_

"_I don't know, you've just woke me up."_ Lizzie frowned as she felt Hope lightly chuckling underneath her. Lizzie wasn't in the mood for Hope's games this morning, so she bit the older girl's tit.

"_Bitch, what was that for?"_ Hope laughed.

"_Elizabeth! Did you just call me a bitch?"_ Caroline retorted.

"_No! Hope called me a bitch."_

"_Why did Hope call you a bitch?"_ Caroline asked.

"_Because I pinched her."_ Lizzie stated.

"_Do I even want to know why you pinched her?"_

"_Hope started laughing when I answered the phone to you. And she currently can't move off the bed because I have her chained up. And I was trying to have a conversation with you, and she interrupted me, so I bit her to make her be quiet."_ Lizzie shrugged, well aware that she wasn't really making much sense right now. She got fed up of holding the phone to her ear, so she put it on speaker and rested it on Hope's toned abs.

"_The three of us are going to need a serious chat when you get home."_ Caroline stated, in her uptight mom voice.

"_Ooo, someone in trouble."_ Hope laughed as she pulled herself up the bed slightly.

"_I was talking about you as well Hope Mikaelson!"_ Caroline replied.

"_See that's what you get for trying to be funny."_ Lizzie retorted.

"_GIRLS! Focus please!"_ Caroline raised her voice.

"_Sorry Mom."_

"_Sorry Caroline."_

"_Right, now. What time will you be home?"_

"_What time is it now?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_Almost 10am."_ Caroline replied.

"_It's going to take us about 2 hours to get home and we still need to pack everything up here. So about 1pm?"_ Hope said. _"That's if Lizzie unchains me soon."_

"_I might just leave you here, tied up."_ Lizzie retorted.

"_GIRLS!"_ Caroline shouted.

"_Sorry!"_ The two younger girls replied.

"_Just hurry up and come back. Before Alaric comes and drags you back himself."_

"_Okay. We'll get sorted now."_ Lizzie groaned.

"_Fine. I'll see you both when you get back here."_ Caroline replied before she ended the call abruptly.

"_Looks like we're in trouble."_ Hope laughed. _"Are you going to unchain me now?"_

"_Well it's your fault we're in trouble!"_ Lizzie retorted. _"And I might do."_ Lizzie laughed as she climbed on top of Hope and started unchaining the older girl. As soon as Hope's hands were free, she grabbed hold of the blonde's waist and flipped her over, pinning her to the mattress.

"_Fuck, I've missed feeling your body under my fingers."_ Hope moaned as she ran her hands across the blonde's body. She leaned down and captured Lizzie's lips in her own.

"_Babe. I love you, but we're going to have plenty of time for this back at the school. After we get told off."_ Lizzie laughed as she tried to roll away from Hope. Hope groaned but she didn't put up a fight, she let the young blonde move off the bed.

The pair quickly got dressed then packed up all their belongings. Hope carried all the bags back to the car as Lizzie shuffled alongside her. The drive back to the school went quickly. When they pulled up just before 1pm, they were greeted by Alaric, Caroline and Josie all stood at the main doors with their arms folded across their chests and the same disappointed frown on their faces.


	12. I Guess They Found Out

Chapter 12- I Guess They Found Out.

Hope put the car in park and turned off the engine. She sighed heavily before she turned to face Lizzie. _"Are you ready for this?"_ She asked.

"_Not really. But I did promise that we could go public after my birthday, I just didn't think it would be so soon, or for people to find out this way."_ Lizzie frowned.

"_Oh, so I'm not good enough for you now?"_ Hope laughed.

"_Oh please. You've never been good enough for me. I'm only with you for your money."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_Feeling the love there, Liz."_ Hope pouted.

"_Baby, I'm joking. I love you. But like, I wanted everyone to find out in a super extravagant way. You know, like you run up to me in the middle of the dining room and pulling me into a hot and steamy kiss that makes everyone jealous."_ Lizzie beamed before she leaned across the seat and… Suddenly there was a knock at Lizzie's window, causing her to jump out of her seat slightly. _"Fuck me."_ She muttered, grabbing her chest as she turned to see her dad standing at the car door.

"_I already have babe. Plenty of times."_ Hope smirked, laughing as she got out of the car. _"What makes you think I'm the one doing the running?"_

"_Oh please. You always do the running."_ Lizzie rolled her eyes. _"I mean you are a wolf. It's literally in your blood to run."_

"_Exactly, so you should be the one doing the running. I want you to whisk me off my feet."_ Hope grinned.

"_Is that any way to talk to your queen?"_ Lizzie scoffed.

"_Eh-hem."_ Alaric cleared his throat, annoyed.

"_Hi Doctor Saltzman."_ Hope smiled.

"_Hi Daddy."_ Lizzie replied before she turned back to continue her conversation with Hope. _"Well?" _Lizzie tapped her foot impatiently.

"_Both of you. My office. Now."_ Alaric replied.

"_Well what?"_ Hope walked around the car and met Lizzie on the other side as they both walked to Alaric's office.

"_Are you really going to talk to me like that? After everything you promised last night. I am completely offended. Now I know what a Queen means to you."_ Lizzie pouted, then proceeded to punch Hope in the arm.

"_Oh you love me, and you know it."_ Hope smirked, flicking Lizzie in the arm. Lizzie gasped as she rubbed the injury.

"_GIRLS! Now is not the time to be acting like children!"_ Alaric frowned, walking behind the two girls.

"_SHE STARTED IT!"_ Hope and Lizzie replied in unison, both pointing their finger at the other.

"_I don't care who started it! Now both of you. Sit."_ Alaric instructed the girls to sit down on the sofa in his office as he walked around his desk and sat in his chair. Caroline and Josie came in shortly after. Lizzie stuck her tongue out at Hope as they sat down next to each other. Hope shuffled closer to Lizzie and whispered, _"you best put that tongue away before I tell them where it has been." _Causing the young blonde's mouth to fall open and Caroline to choke on thin air. Hope's face blushed red when her eyes connected with Caroline's. Caroline frowned at them but didn't say anything.

"_So, which one of you is going to start explaining?"_ Alaric asked.

"_Explaining what?"_ They both asked.

"_Start with what happened at the Twins' birthday on Saturday and go from there."_ Alaric facepalmed.

"_Okay so… Me and Lizzie are dating. Well we were dating, she's my girlfriend now."_ Hope started, smiling as she took Lizzie's hand in her own. _"On Saturday after the first dance…"_ She hesitated for a few seconds, debating whether to spill the beans about what happened with Penelope or not.

"_After the first dance, Penelope walked over to Hope and full on hit on her, telling her that if she wasn't dating Josie, she would have fucked Hope on the table! Me and Hope agreed that we weren't going to go public about our relationship for a while because it started like 4/5 months ago, that night you tried to rescue the 10-year-old witch, but you couldn't save her. I was still fifteen at the time and I was just nervous, I guess, with it being my first relationship and my first one with another girl. So we decided to fake a fight. Neither of us were hurt. But I went outside and broke down, Hope was there, and we talked for a while before I came back inside."_ Lizzie interjected, slightly frustrated that Hope didn't immediately jump at the chance to bad-mouth Penelope.

"_After Lizzie went back inside, I wanted to go on a run, so I started getting undressed, but Penelope appeared out of nowhere and kissed me. I told her to leave me alone. She said, "When I want something, I get it." She also said that her leaving me alone wasn't going to happen. Then she left and I went for my run. I came back to my room and told Lizzie the truth about what happened. I haven't lied to her yet and I didn't want to start on her birthday. Lizzie understandably freaked out and threatened to kill Penelope. I tried everything I could to calm her down, but nothing worked so I knocked her out with a spell. Then when you came knocking on my door yesterday morning, I freaked out. So I kidnapped Lizzie."_ Hope shrugged.

"_She literally gay panicked and kidnapped me to Pocahontas State Park. She woke me up when we were halfway there and explained everything to me. We had a good night, I enjoyed it."_ Lizzie smirked.

"_You would do. You weren't the one chained to the bed."_ Hope pouted.

"_I don't even want to know."_ Alaric choked his drink back. _"But Hope. You shouldn't have kidnapped Lizzie. You knew we were looking for her and that we were worried about her. You should have told me at least."_ Alaric stated.

"_I know. I'm really sorry. But I just wanted Lizzie to feel safe for a few hours and not have to worry about anything. She's been through a lot in the past 6 months and we wanted to spend some time together away from the school."_ Hope replied.

"_What exactly has she been going through?"_ Josie piped up, her voice small and she was still processing what Hope and Lizzie had said about Penelope.

"_Well to start off with; You, Penelope and MG were trying to convince her she was having an episode when she wasn't. She was just trying to spend time with me."_ Hope replied.

"_But what about all the cuts she had on her thighs?"_ Josie asked.

"_Yeah… They weren't cuts..."_ Hope smirked, causing Lizzie to blush.

"_HOPE!"_ Alaric shouted.

"_What?"_ Hope laughed.

"_Have you hurt my daughter?!"_ He spat.

"_No, she hasn't. Apart from that one time… But she gave me her blood, so it was fine."_ Lizzie replied.

"_WHAT?!" _Alaric spat._ "And when was that?"_

"_Like two days before I went to moms. She didn't mean to do it. She just bit down on my neck a little bit too hard and it made me bleed. I made her give me her blood, she was a bit of a ditz about it and almost went into the school to get a vile of blood from the fridge. Until I reminded her that she has blood in her veins."_ Lizzie laughed as she patted Hope's knee.

"_Don't forget that you threw me in the lake before I gave you my blood."_ Hope laughed.

"_Oh yeah. That was fun."_ Lizzie smiled as she recalled the memory. _"That was the night you pretended to be my dad to get me out the room and away from Josie."_

"_How did you pretend to be me?"_ Alaric was shocked.

"_Glamour."_ Hope, Lizzie and Caroline all said in unison.

"_YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!"_ Alaric spat at Caroline.

"_I've known about this since Lizzie stayed with me. The only reason she started opening up to me was because of Hope. The first week she was there she hardly spoke at all. For the first three days all she did was cry. But eventually she told me she liked Hope. Which I kinda already figured out. Then her and Hope got into a fight and she practically demanded that we come home. So we did. They've been together ever since."_ Caroline replied, smiling at them both.

"_Awe, you like me."_ Hope teased.

"_Fuck you Hope."_ Lizzie retorted.

"_LANGUAGE!"_ Her parents shouted.

"_Geez. Sorry."_ Lizzie held her hands up in defeat as she rolled her eyes, causing Hope to snicker slightly.

"_I just don't even know what to say anymore. You've given me a headache. Both of you can leave. I'll deal with you later Hope."_ Alaric waved his hand dismissively as he dropped his head into his free hand. Hope and Lizzie looked at each other and shrugged as they stood up and walked out the office.

The two girls silently walked to Hope's bedroom. Once inside, Hope burst out laughing. _"Oh god that was horrible."_

"_Well it definitely could have gone better."_ Lizzie laughed as she settled onto Hope's bed, pulling the laptop from the bedside table and placed it in the middle of the bed. _"What film do you want to watch?"_

"_Anything but Harry Potter. I don't really want to repeat what happened last night. It will be a lot harder to explain to everyone here than out in the middle of nowhere."_ Hope laughed as she moved over to her dresser. She was rummaging around trying to find the painting she made last weekend.

"_Yeah I don't think people would believe me if I told them that you were running through the school in your wolf form because you watched Harry Potter."_ Lizzie laughed, looking up from the screen to see what her girlfriend was doing. _"You look a bit stuck there, do you need help?"_

"_No, my arms are just slightly too short, and I can't grab your painting."_ Hope frowned at the gap behind her dresser.

"_Baby, you are short."_ Lizzie laughed as she amusingly watched her girlfriend struggle. _"Why don't you just move the dresser?"_

"_Oh. Why didn't I think of that?" _Hope frowned at the furniture before she pushed it out of the way with one hand, the painting fell onto the floor and she picked it up. She looked at it and smiled as she walked over to the bed with it. _"Here you go."_ Hope handed the painting to Lizzie as she sat down opposite her. The painting was realistic, it depicted the morning after Lizzie agreed to be Hope's girlfriend. Hope had woken up early that morning and she thought the way the sunlight hit the younger girl's body was captivating and she had to paint it, so she did.

"_What's it meant to be?"_ Lizzie tilted her head trying to figure out which way it goes, trying her hardest to suppress a laughter.

"_Are you being serious?"_ Hope frowned. _"It's you, naked in my bed with the sheet draped over your waist… And you're taking the piss."_ Hope shook her head in disgust as Lizzie burst out laughing. _"Fine, I'll just burn it then."_ Hope tried to grab the painting back.

"_Babe. I'm sorry!"_ Lizzie laughed as she moved the painting out of the shorter girl's reach. _"Don't burn it. I love it. I do! Honestly… But there's just one tiny problem."_

"_What's the problem?_ Hope asked.

"_Where am I going to put it? I can't really hang it in my bedroom. I don't think Josie will be too happy about that."_ Lizzie replied.

"_Oh… I'll just hang it above my bed? Right in the middle. So whenever someone walks in, they know that you belong to me."_ Hope smirked as she leaned in for a kiss, but Lizzie pulled back leaving Hope pouting.

"_I'm sorry. Who belongs to who?"_ Lizzie questioned.

"_You belong to me."_ Hope grinned.

"_Bitch please. I am your Queen!"_ Lizzie exaggerated. _"What did you say to me yesterday when you were practically begging me for sex? Hmm."_ Lizzie tapped her index finger on her face, trying to make a point. _"Oh yes! That was it! You said and I quote "__Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman, I want you to be my Queen. I want you to dominate me. Take me, fuck me and make me your slave. I'm begging you." So I'll ask you again. Who belongs to who?"_

Hope swallowed thickly; her eyes glued to Lizzie's. She knew if she kept it up then the blonde would keep her in the doghouse without sex for another night and she wasn't ready for that. So she sucked up what little pride she had left and gave in. _"Fuck… I belong to you. You're my Queen and I'm your slave. Can I fuck you now?"_

"_Damn right you're my slave."_ Lizzie laughed. _ "And I won't say no since you…"_ Hope cut off Lizzie's sentence with her lips, causing the younger girl to squeal slightly as they both fell back against the pillows. She dropped the painting on the floor as Hope climbed on top of her. Hope was so captivated in Lizzie's lips that she didn't realise someone was knocking on the door until they started shouting.

"_HOPE MIKAELSON! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, I'LL TELL EVERYONE EXACTLY WHO YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING!"_ Josie bellowed, pounding her fists against the door.

Hope jumped off Lizzie at lightning speed and quickly ran to the door, pushing the dresser back into its home and opened the door slightly. _"Hello Josie."_ Hope smiled.

"_Don't give me that shit Hope!"_ Josie spat as she pushed her way inside the room.

"_Why don't you come in? Make yourself at home."_ Hope replied sarcastically as she waved her hand and placed a silencing spell on the room. _"How can I help you Josie?"_

"_You can start by telling me how you two ended up together and then you can finish with telling me exactly how you decided you wanted to fuck my girlfriend."_ Josie frowned; her arms folded across her chest.

"_Lizzie's your girlfriend? I thought she was mine. At least that's what she keeps telling me."_ Hope shrugged. Lizzie tried her hardest to supress a laugh, but her twin caught her and glared at her.

"_Hope that is disgusting on so many levels!"_ Josie retorted. _"You know full well that I'm talking about Penelope."_

"_Ah. Here I was getting my hopes up thinking I was going to get a three-way with twins."_ Hope smirked as she made her way back over to the bed and settled down next to her girlfriend, closing the laptop and moving it off the bed. Lizzie took the opportunity to hit the older girl for that comment.

"_If we're going to have a three-way with anyone. I'm picking them and it's definitely not going to be with my sister. So get that idea right out of your little sexed up wolf brain."_ Lizzie stated, tapping her finger on Hope's temple.

"_Am I seriously just a joke to both of you?"_ Josie replied, getting more furious by the second.

"_Sorry Josie, you're not a joke to me at all. Why don't you sit down? And we'll tell you everything. And when we get around to Penelope, Hope will show you what happened. How does that sound?"_ Lizzie responded.

Josie fidgeted in place for a few minutes, deciding.

"_I promise I won't bite you."_ Hope smiled. _"I only bite your sister."_ She winked, earning herself another punch in the arm from Lizzie. _"Sorry baby."_ Hope pouted as she rubbed her own arm.

"_You will be."_ Lizzie stated. _"Josie, come on. You're going to be stood there for a long time otherwise."_

"_Fine."_ Josie replied after another few minutes. She moved over to the edge of Hope's bed and tentatively sat down, turning her body slightly to face the other two girls. _"So?"_

"_Well it started almost 6 months ago now. But we've only been in a relationship for just over a week now."_ Hope stated as she interlaced her fingers with Lizzie's, smiling at how comfortable it felt to be holding Lizzie's hand in front of Josie. _"I started it. I'd had a bad night. It was meant to be a simple rescue of a 10-year-old witch, but it all went wrong, and she didn't make it. I didn't speak to your dad the whole way back to the school and as soon as we got here, I immediately headed to the woods and wolfed out. I ran for a good, few hours and when I was done, Lizzie was waiting for me at the Old Mill with some new clothes. I wrecked mine. The last thing I wanted to do that night was talk and Lizzie wouldn't stop talking, so I made her."_ Hope smirked as she recalled the memory.

"_And by that she means she tried to choke me and when I still continued to talk, she decided to kiss me and then fuck me, and I mean she well and truly fucked me. She left me with bruises and bitemarks all over my thighs and chest. That's why I asked you if it was meant to hurt after you've had sex because I hadn't had sex before. I mean I loved it, but it was a strange first experience. But she's gotten softer now, except for last week but that's a whole different story."_ Lizzie smiled.

"_Well that's…"_ Josie swallowed. Her mind raced between being creeped out by hearing the details of Lizzie's sex life to being intrigued by how rough Hope likes it and a small part of her was jealous that Lizzie got to experience it. Josie shook the thought out of her head. _"So that's why you said it was just a sex dream. Because you didn't want me to find out about Hope?"_

"_Yes. Because I know a part of you had feelings for Hope, or you used to. You hadn't really talked much about her since you started dating the She-Devil. I didn't actually like Hope to begin with, she annoyed the hell out of me, but she was definitely persistent. I'll give her that one."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_Awe babe, you found me annoying? I found you annoying too."_ Hope grinned. _"I'm glad I fucked that right out of you though."_ Hope leaned in to kiss the blonde, but Lizzie put her hand on Hope's face and pushed it away.

"_You're still annoying. But I can tolerate you now."_ Lizzie smirked.

"_I know you love me so that's alright."_ Hope shrugged.

"_You're _lucky_ that I love you."_ Lizzie replied.

"_Okay, you two are starting to make me feel slightly sick."_ Josie lied, shaking her head. She wasn't ready to admit that she thought Hope and Lizzie made a cute couple, the way they banter and flirt with each other is nothing like what Penelope is like with Josie. _"What happened that day you two got in an argument in the middle of the corridor?"_

"_Oh that day! Yeah, it was a couple of days after the first time we had sex… a couple of days after I fucked Lizzie for the first time. I didn't let her fuck me for ages, until like 6 weeks ago? The day she got back from her mom's. I'm digressing, basically Lizzie came up to me and told me off for fucking her and then leaving her there naked."_ Hope laughed. _"You know, I was actually proud of you that day. I loved that you questioned me about it, but you pissed me off for doing it as well. Then I sent you that whisper."_

"_SO IT WAS YOU THAT SENT IT?! Lizzie refused to tell me who it was from or what it said."_ Josie replied.

"_Yeah, it was me. It didn't say anything interesting really. I just said 'what do you think you're playing at? Come to my room. NOW.' And like a good little girl, she did."_ Hope winked at Lizzie.

"_Keep it up and you'll be going another night without sex."_ Lizzie warned.

"_Yes ma'am."_ Hope swallowed. _"That day I told Lizzie that me fucking her was only going to be a one-time thing. But she was the one that said it didn't have to be. I actually spent a few days hiding from you, Josie, because I thought Lizzie would have told you and I didn't want you ripping me a new one about breaking Lizzie's heart or some shit like that."_

"_Don't think I won't. Because depending on what else I hear, that still might be on the table."_ Josie stated.

"_It was also the day that you were convinced I was having an episode, so you sent Hope to spy on me, but she actually just fucked me behind the Grill instead."_

"_OH! That reminds me, I have been meaning to ask you, how did you know my milkshake order? For someone who was very adamant that we weren't friends."_ Hope asked.

"_I don't actually know."_ Lizzie frowned, shaking her head. _"It's just in my head. I must have heard you order it before." _

"_Ladies. Back to the story please."_ Josie asked, repositioning herself on the bed so she was now facing her sister and Hope with her legs crossed, hearing them talk about their relationship so freely was starting to make the younger girl feel less pissed off about the whole situation.

"_Sorry."_ The couple laughed.

"_After the Grill incident, you wouldn't leave me alone, you even followed me every time I wanted a shower. Do you remember the night that Dad came to our room?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_Yeah it was the night Hope sent you that half-naked picture of yourself."_ Josie shrugged; it took her a second for her to piece it all together. _"It wasn't Dad, was it?"_

"_No. It was me. I used a glamour. It had almost been two weeks since I spent time with Lizzie, and I knew you wouldn't let her leave with me, so I pretended to be your dad. I didn't even want to fuck her that night. I just wanted to spend time with her because I missed her. I knew my feelings for her, I've known them for about a year now. I mean I could have told Lizzie about them to begin with, but I don't think she would have believed me. Plus contrary to popular belief, I'm not very confident when it comes to admitting my feelings. And Lizzie… She's… intimidatingly beautiful and breath-taking. And I love her. That's why I took the photo, because she was just stunning, and I wanted something to remember the night by."_ Hope's voice faltered towards the end of her speech. She looked over at her girlfriend who was smiling like a madman and had a slight tear in her eye.

"_You never told me that."_ Lizzie replied.

"_You just thought I was playing games with you. You never took the chance to see beneath the surface at first. That's why I wanted you to kiss me that night, I wanted you to see me for who I really am. I'd always been so rough with you, but I didn't want to be, I don't want to be because I was… I am scared of hurting you. Then the day after, when we were at the lake, I told you how I felt and what I wanted and you pretty much dismissed me and when I tried to show you how I felt you told me 'we don't do that shit. Don't make this any weirder than it already is.' Then you told me to 'fuck off with that shit' when I kissed your cheek. It hurt me, but it hurt even more when you left. But I know why you left. For the whole first week you had been gone I was awful to everyone. When I texted you on that Sunday morning to find out what time your flight was and you said that you weren't coming back yet, I threw my phone at the wall and smashed it, then I punched a hole in the wall in one of the shower cubicles. In all fairness it was a bad week, but I was happy when I phoned you. It was my aunt Freya who told me to call you. She was disappointed when I told her that I liked you, her and Keelin had a bet going on which twin I would end up with. Freya lost. Keelin won $20. But either way, I'm glad that I called you. I don't think we would be here right now if I didn't call you or we would be but having a very different conversation." _Hope spoke as if Lizzie was the only person in the room, she completely forgot that Josie was sat on her bed listening to every word she was saying.

"_I'm so sorry baby, I didn't realise. I just… I was so caught up in my own head that I didn't know. I never meant to hurt you, you know that, right? I was trying to process my own feelings for you because you really messed with my head for a while. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to be with you, be near you, because I liked the attention you were giving me. The sex was mind-blowing to say the least, but I was falling for you. That day at the lake when you asked me what I wanted, I told you that I didn't know, but I lied. I wanted you to be mine, I just didn't know how to say it, but I knew what to say to distract you. I mean you made it pretty clear that you can't resist my body. You've not hurt me Hope and you're not going to. I'll tell you when something is wrong. I promise you that."_ Lizzie leaned forwards and placed her forehead on Hope's, her left hand rested on the base of the older girl's neck whilst her thumb rolled over her cheek. _"I'm sorry for leaving. I didn't realise how bad things had gotten for you. Josie mentioned that you were acting differently but I just put it down to the lack of sex you were probably not having. I'm glad you called me. Even my mom was glad you called. It was the first time I really spoke to her since I got there. I love you Hope. I honestly do, with all my heart."_ Lizzie kissed Hope softly on the lips. Her thumb wiping away the tears that were falling from Hope's eyes. After a few seconds Lizzie pulled away, confusion and amusement covering her face. _"Did your aunts really bet on whether you'd end up with me or Josie?"_

Hope pulled away and started laughing through her tears. _"Yeah, they did. I wasn't happy with them. If I was there, then I probably would have killed them both."_

"_Awe babe. Well I'm glad Keelin won."_ Lizzie smiled as she kissed Hope's forehead.

"_Me too."_ Hope smiled.

"_You know I'm sitting right here? I can hear you."_ Josie frowned. Hope and Lizzie's eyes both went wide as they started laughing.

"_I'm sorry Josie. This is what it's like with us."_ Hope replied.

"_We didn't mean to forget you were here, you're just so quiet sometimes."_ Lizzie smiled as she reached out her hand to her sister. Josie took it and gave it a little squeeze before she let go.

"_I forgive you both, but only because watching you both is so cute and adorable. I mean I was really pissed when I found out about you both, less than 2 hours ago. Lizzie, I thought you would have told me. We used to tell each other everything but just lately it feels like we don't even know each other anymore." _Josie stated.

"_I'm sorry. It's partly my fault. When me and Hope started our thing, I didn't really want to tell anyone because I didn't know what it meant or if it was going to go anywhere. And it just felt… kinda weird telling you about the sex I was having. It's fine now, I can tell you about it if you want me too. I promise that whatever happens between me and Hope I'll tell you, okay? But it was also partly your fault, well not your fault but Penelope's. Since you two started dating, it's hard to find time to speak to you without her being around. I don't really want to be talking about my life in front of Satan. And when you do eventually come back to our room, you're too tired to talk and you just crash on the bed and fall asleep. I hardly ever see you anymore Josie, so are you really surprised that I didn't talk to you about Hope? At the end of the day, Hope was there for me, even when you weren't. Yes, she wanted to spend time talking to me, but I wouldn't let her, because a part of me wanted to talk to you, you're my sister. Those two weeks when you were constantly following me, you were there physically but not mentally. You were more worried about the fact that you thought I was having an episode than actually talking to me. It felt like I was a prisoner, or I was locked up somewhere not nice." _Lizzie replied, her voice was soft, slightly full of heartache and sadness. _"I miss you, Josie."_

"_I'm sorry I made you feel that way Lizzie. I should have spent more time with you, talking to you instead of being dismissive about what you were telling me. I should have listened to you when you told me that you weren't having an episode. I should have trusted you. I'm sorry. I miss you too, Lizzie." _Josie replied._ "How long have the two of you been together anyways?"_

"_We've been sleeping together for almost five months now; we were unofficial since Lizzie came home and official for nine days."_ Hope replied.

"_Wow, really? Only nine days? You act like an old married couple."_ Josie shook her head in disbelief.

"_Thank you."_ The couple laughed as they intertwined their fingers together.

"_So. What happen with Penelope?"_ Josie grimaced slightly.

"_It's better if I just show you."_ Hope replied.

"_Are you sure you want to do that Hope?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_Yes, she needs to know the truth. It's not fair on her otherwise."_ Hope nodded.

"_How many times do I have to say, 'I'm right here' today?"_

"_Right, yeah… Sorry."_ Hope released her hand from the blonde and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she shuffled closer to the younger twin. She placed her hands on either side of Josie's neck as she closed her eyes and replayed the events of the twin's birthday party.

After a couple of minutes Hope removed her hands and opened her eyes to see Josie crying. _"I'm so sorry Josie."_ Hope stated.

"_I need to go."_ Josie hastily replied as she wiped her tears away and pushed herself up from the bed and headed out the door, slamming it closed behind her.


	13. Do We Have to Go?

Chapter 13- Do We Have to Go?

"_So what's actually going on between Lizzie and Hope?"_ Alaric asked.

"_They're in love, I think."_ Caroline smiled as she sat down on the sofa in Alaric's office.

"_Very clever Caroline. Now seriously. What's going on between them? You seem to know more about this than anyone."_ Alaric replied, unamused.

"_Ric, they are teenagers. They're dating. There's nothing really more to it."_ She shrugged.

"_Why don't you seem worried about the fact that our daughter is dating a Mikaelson?"_ Alaric returned. _"Don't get me wrong. Hope is a lovely person but she's still a Mikaelson and she's a Tribrid."_

"_If Klaus hadn't died, I might have been married to him by now. We can't help who we love Ric. You know that better than anyone. I'm not worried about Lizzie and Hope. Have you actually seen them together or heard the way they talk to each other? They act like an old married couple. It's amusing to say the least. And so what if Hope is a Tribrid? I'm a vampire and your daughters are witches. We literally own and run a school for supernatural children. What makes Hope any different than any of the other students that go here? How many missions has she helped you with? You obviously trust her enough to keep you safe out there, why don't you trust her with our daughter?"_

"_Exactly! She helps me on missions, I know exactly what she is capable of with her witch powers and in her wolf form. I just don't want her to hurt Lizzie. I would kill her if she seriously hurt Lizzie or Josie for that matter. I just don't like the idea of them together, I'm scared for Lizzie's safety."_ Alaric replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"_If Hope ever hurt her, Lizzie would do something about it. She doesn't shy away from conflict and you know that. When have you ever known our daughter to back down? Look what happened at her party. She literally threw Hope across the room with her magic. Yes, we know that it was just an act, but it seems like it wasn't the first time it's happened. I honestly believe that Hope won't hurt Lizzie. But if she does then I will kill her myself." _Caroline stated.

"_You're right. Fine. I'll let them have some space. But Hope still needs to be given detention or something for her taking Lizzie and not telling anyone where they went. I'll ask Dorian if he needs help with anything in the Library."_ Alaric muttered.

"_Thank you, Ric. Seeing as I'm here, why don't we have a family dinner with our daughters and their girlfriends?"_ Caroline smiled; her mind was carefully constructing a plan.

"_You can sort it."_ Alaric stated.

"_I was going to anyway."_ Caroline smiled as she stood up and walked out of the office, leaving Alaric rubbing his temples.

"_Will Josie be okay? Should we go after her?"_ Hope asked as she turned to face Lizzie. Her mind was racing. She shook a few thoughts out of her head as she waited Lizzie to reply.

"_She just needs some time. We'll check on her later, I promise. She just needs to process everything."_ Lizzie smiled slightly.

"_Okay."_ Hope nodded. As she watched Lizzie pick up the painting from the floor and stood up from the bed.

"_Right, so where are we going to hang this?"_ Lizzie grinned.

"_Wherever you want babe."_

"_Okay. Let's hang it above the dresser, that way you'll still be able to see me when you wake up and I'm not here."_

"_Why won't you be here?"_ Hope pouted as she watched the blonde remove the standard painting from the wall and replace it with the new one.

"_I will be here, but I still have my own room and I might want to sleep there from time to time Hope."_ Lizzie smiled as she turned to face the older girl.

"_That makes sense."_ Hope nodded as she retrieved the laptop and placed it back on the mattress. _"What do you want to watch?"_

"_Whatever you want. I'm too worn out to think at the minute. Can we just cuddle instead? I'll let you be the little spoon."_ Lizzie teased, getting undressed before she sat back on the bed next to Hope, shuffling herself onto her left side and faced her older girl, patting a spot in front of her.

"_Ooo, you never let me be the little spoon."_ Hope grinned like a big kid as she copied Lizzie's actions and stripped off into her underwear before she moved herself into the younger girl's arms. She pulled a blanket over them both before she settled next to her girlfriend.

"_Don't get used to it."_ Lizzie mumbled against Hope's neck. Hope pulled the laptop closer to her and played a cheesy TV show as she sensed her girlfriend's breathing even out. Not long after, Hope too fell asleep.

After Josie rushed out of Hope's bedroom, she stormed down to the Library to find Penelope. The raven-haired girl lifted her head and smiled at the brunette when she saw her enter the room. Josie stood in front of the older girl with her arms crossed and a fierce look in her eyes. _"What sort of game do you think you are playing?"_ Josie spat.

"_I'm not playing any games. I'm doing my work. What's going on?"_ Penelope replied, confused.

"_Why did you kiss Hope on my birthday?"_

"_What?"_ Penelope laughed. _"Why do you think I kissed Hope? I was with you all night."_ Penelope stated as she dropped her pen and leaned back in her seat.

"_She showed me! And you disappeared for like 30 minutes at one point. Not long after Hope and Lizzie had their argument."_ Josie retorted.

"_She showed you what exactly? And I went to the bathroom and fixed my make-up. No matter how many products say they are waterproof, they definitely aren't sweatproof. I needed to look my best for my beautiful girlfriend, especially on her birthday."_

"_She showed me that when you went to get our drinks after the first dance you talked to her, said that you thought she looked hot dressed in that suit and that you would have fucked her on the table if you weren't with me. Then later, she was outside, and you walked up to her and kissed her. She told you to leave her alone and you said that it wasn't going to happen."_

"_Hahahaha. You really had me going there for a minute."_ Penelope laughed for a few minutes before she noticed that Josie wasn't laughing. _"Wait, you can't be serious? Babe. I didn't kiss Hope. I have no need to do that. Why would I even do that?"_

"_After everything we've been through Penelope, I didn't think you'd ever lie to me."_ Josie stated before she turned and walked away, leaving a shocked and disgruntled Penelope behind.

After Caroline left Alaric's office, she made a few phone calls and managed to book a table for 5 at the fancy new restaurant that opened just outside of Mystic Falls. The table was booked for 8pm tonight and she needed to tell the girls to get sorted. It was almost 3pm when Caroline started making her rounds. She eventually found Josie sat down by the training dock. _"Hey Josie. How are you?"_ Caroline asked as she approached her.

"_Geez mom!"_ Josie startled, grabbing her chest. _"Give a girl a warning, would ya? You almost gave me a heart attack."_

"_Sorry sweetie. I forget sometimes."_ Caroline replied as she sat down next to her daughter. _"How are you doing?"_ Concern resonated in her voice.

"_I'm fine mom."_ Josie lied.

"_Well I know that's not true. Tell me. What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours?"_

"_Why didn't Lizzie tell me about Hope? Why didn't you? And why did Penelope kiss Hope? I don't know what's going on anymore."_ Josie deflated in her mom's arms.

"_Sweetie. Have you spoke to Lizzie and Hope?"_

"_Yeah I spoke with them earlier. They told me everything, but now I just feel like shit because I didn't see what was going on between them. I feel horrible that I basically forced Lizzie to hide who she and who she likes and I tried to convince her she was ill when she wasn't, when all she wanted to so was spend time with the person that she liked. I mean, Hope and Lizzie? Who would have seen that coming?"_ Josie sighed.

"_We all said the exact same about Damon and Elena."_ Caroline mused, slightly laughing to herself. _"I you were only doing what you thought was right in the moment. Just, in future, try talking to Lizzie and actually listen to what she has to say before you start calling her crazy. There's a lot going on in that head of hers that none of us know about and she… processes it differently to the rest of us. She needs extra time, that's all. Be patient with her."_

"_I'm sorry Mom. I don't know what's being going on with me lately. Everything has just become really messed up and I don't know how to fix it."_ Josie replied.

"_You'll fix it the same way you always do."_ Caroline smiled. _"But let's not worry about that right now. I actually came here to tell you that we are going out for a meal at 7pm, table is booked for 8pm. Wear something nice, we are going to that new restaurant not far from here."_

"_Okay."_ Josie nodded. _"Who's we?"_

"_Me, you, Lizzie and your dad."_ Caroline stated.

"_Oh, okay. That seems nice."_ Josie smiled.

"_Are you going to be okay now? I need to go and find Lizzie."_ Caroline asked.

"_Yeah, I'll be fine mom. And you should probably start looking for her in Hope's room. Because apparently that's where she sneaks off to every night."_ Josie rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up from her mom's lap.

"_Thanks for the tip."_ Caroline kissed Josie's head before she stood up and made her way back to the school.

Caroline took her time walking back to the school, she hadn't really spent much time here in the past few years, most things were the same but there were some differences as well, like the garden that the younger students use to learn about mystical plants, about how they grow and what they can be used for. A part of her feels proud of the school that Alaric had built in her absence but another part of her was saddened that she couldn't share the experience.

Caroline arrived at Hope's bedroom door just before 4pm. She knocked a couple of time but received no response. After a couple of minutes she decided to let herself in, luckily Hope forgot to replace the barrier spell before she fell asleep. The blonde vampire smiled at the sight before her. Hope was curled up and tucked deep inside Lizzie's protective body. The younger girl's arm was wrapped over the shorter girl's waist and their fingers were interlaced. They both looked so peaceful and adorable, she couldn't resist taking a picture. _**Something for their wedding day.**_ Caroline chuckled.

Caroline walked the short distance over to Hope's bed and gently started to shake Lizzie's shoulder. As she did so, Hope started to murmur in Lizzie's arms. _"Lizzie stop it."_ She groaned slightly but still refused to move or open her eyes. Caroline chuckled to herself but didn't say anything as she continued to try and wake Lizzie up.

"_Are you playing with a vibrator or some shi… ARGH!"_ Hope startled when she saw the blonde figure leaning over the side of her bed. Instinctively she jumped up from the bed and casted a spell and sent Caroline flying across the room as pinned her against the wall. The loud bang that sounded when the vampire's body hit the wall caused Lizzie to bolt upright on the bed and stare at her mom.

"_HOPE!"_ Lizzie shouted, turning her attention back to the shorter girl. _"Please put my mother down before we both kill you."_ She stated as she tapped the back of her girlfriend right leg.

"_Why? She snuck in here and for all I know she could have killed you. She's sure as hell capable of doing it."_ Hope frowned, her attention still on Caroline.

"_Why would my mom try to kill me?"_ Lizzie asked, wrapping her arm around Hope's waist and knocking the shorter girl's legs from under her as she forced her down to the mattress, causing Hope to lose her focus and the spell to end and Caroline fall to the floor.

"_What did you do that for?!"_ Hope spat as Lizzie sat on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed.

"_It was the only way to get you to drop my mom."_ Lizzie shrugged.

"_As lovely as this little display is… I only came to tell you both that we are all going out for a meal at 7pm. So if you could both get dressed and meet us downstairs in a few hours."_ Caroline coughed as she stood up from the floor. _"I would also appreciate it if you didn't try and kill me this time."_

"_Sure mom, no problem."_ Lizzie smiled, still sitting on Hope's legs.

"_Can't make any promises."_ Hope stared. Lizzie twisted her arm slightly. _"Fuck. Yes, okay. I won't try and kill you. Just don't sneak in here again."_

"_I didn't exactly sneak in here. I did knock a few times. Plus I own this building, you're lucky I let you live here. Don't forget that."_ Caroline retorted as she walked out the door. _"7pm and don't be late, either of you!" _She called as she closed the door behind her.

Lizzie and Hope stared at each other for a few minutes before Hope broke the silence, slightly distracted by the blonde's weight sinking deeper into her legs. _"Are you going to get me off… get off me?"_

"_Well I can do both, but I can also do neither."_ Lizzie smirked. _"Which one would you like more?"_ She had a look in her eyes that Hope couldn't figure out. Hope thought about it for a couple of seconds, weighing up the potential options.

"_For you to get off me."_ Hope stated.

"_Are you sure? Last chance…"_

"_Yes, I'm sure."_ Hope swallowed, her breathing becoming heavier as her eyes wandered the taller girl's body.

"_As you wish my love."_ Lizzie stated as she let go of Hope's arms and stepped off Hope and the bed, walking around the room, picking up her clothes. _"I'm going to go for a shower, so I'll see you in a little while." _

"_Are you sure you want to do that?"_ Hope grinned, shifting onto her side to watch Lizzie shuffle around the edge of the bed.

"_Am I sure that I want a shower? Yes. I am very sure. But thanks for asking."_ Lizzie laughed as she pulled on a pair of Hope's shorts and a vest top, she placed her own clothes on the bed as she lent across and gave the shorter girl a quick kiss before she headed out the door.

"_I love you."_ Hope smiled.

"_I know."_ Lizzie laughed as she closed the door behind her, leaving Hope alone.

Hope had finished getting dressed around 6:30pm. She had half an hour to kill before she was due to meet Caroline and Alaric. She sat on her bed for a few minutes toying with the edge of her shirt, she didn't want to admit it, but she was kinda nervous about having "family dinner" with the Saltzman's. She had no reason to be because it's just Lizzie, Josie, Caroline and Alaric and she deals with them on a regular basis, but it was usually one of them at a time. Now it's all four of them and she wasn't ready for that. Hope took a deep breath before she stood up and walked over to the mirror. She straightened out her pale blue button-down shirt and ran her hands down her black trousers, trying to rub the sweat away from her palms. She ran her hand through her hair a few times before she sighed and smiled weakly at herself. Hope sighed again then headed out of her bedroom and down to Lizzie's.

She knocked on the door a couple of times before Josie opened it. _"Hey Hope."_ Josie smiled.

"_Hey."_ Hope replied. They stood there for a few seconds staring at each other before Josie suddenly realised that she needed to move out of way to let the shorter girl in.

"_Sorry."_ Josie apologised as she opened the door wider and let Hope come in. _"Lizzie's just in the bathroom, she'll be out soon."_

"_Thanks."_ Hope nodded. _"How are you?"_ She asked as she made her way over to sit on Lizzie's bed.

"_I'm… okay, I guess. She lied to me, Penelope. She told me that she didn't do it. I just don't know what to do to be honest."_ Josie replied as she closed the door and made her way over to her desk.

"_I'm sorry you have to go through this Josie, I really am."_ Hope replied.

"_It's okay. It's not you're fault. You weren't the one that kissed her. If you were then I would probably kill you. But with her, I just… I don't know what to do about it. I just need a couple of days to think about everything."_ Josie explained as she continued to put her makeup on.

"_If you need anything, I'm here."_ Hope nodded.

"_Thanks Hope."_

"_Hey! What are you doing here?"_ Lizzie smiled as she walked through the door and saw Hope sitting on her bed. She moved closer and kissed the shorter girl's lips softly.

"_Hey baby. I was bored sitting in my room all alone so I thought I would come and annoy both of you before we go to dinner."_ Hope hummed. _"You look beautiful by the way. You both do."_

"_Flattery will get you nowhere Mikaelson."_ Lizzie laughed as she sat down at her own desk and finished off her makeup.

"_Thank you Hope."_ Josie smiled.

"_I wasn't trying to flatter you; I was just making an observation."_ Hope shrugged as she moved herself further onto Lizzie's bed. Hope was admiring Lizzie from the bed; Lizzie was wearing a royal blue silk halter neck top with a pair of high waisted black trousers and dark blue slip on shoes. Josie was wearing a yellow dress with a white cardigan. _"Do you know where we are going to eat?"_ Hope asked after a few minutes.

"_No idea… Wait, you're coming with us?"_ Josie asked, slightly confused.

"_Yeah? I didn't get dressed up for the hell of it."_ Hope shrugged.

"_Hope actually hates wearing clothes, it makes a change seeing her dressed for once."_ Lizzie laughed as she put down her lipstick and turned in her chair to face Josie.

"_What can I say? I prefer to feel the air on my skin, it's… freeing."_ Hope smirked as she stretched out across the bed.

"_Come on wolfie. Time to go."_ Lizzie smiled as she stood up from her chair and headed to the door, Hope rolled off the bed and quickly followed her. _"You coming Josie?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."_ Josie nodded.

"_Okay, don't be too long."_ Lizzie replied as she grabbed Hope's hand and pulled her through the doorway and started walking towards the school entrance. Lizzie let go of Hope's hand and wiped the sweat onto her own trousers. _"Why are you so nervous?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_What? I'm not nervous."_ Hope frowned as she continued walking next to the taller girl.

"_Your hand is literally sticking to mind with sweat. Which isn't normal, it takes a lot for you to get sweaty… So I'll ask you again, why are you so nervous?"_ Lizzie replied.

"_It's just… dinner with your family, all of them. Your dad isn't happy with me and I almost killed your mom today as well. So can you blame me for being nervous?"_ Hope groaned in defeat; she knows she can't keep anything from Lizzie.

"_You'll be back in my dad's good books in no time. I think he loves you more than he loves me and Josie, which I am slightly bitter about. And my mom knows that you weren't actually trying to kill her, you were just protecting me. She's not going to hate you for that, if anything she will love you for it. And Josie is Josie, she loved you before I did so you have nothing to worry about there… Wow. Saying all that out loud makes me realise that I need to lock you away from my family. Yeah I think that you coming to this dinner is a bad idea."_ Lizzie laughed half-heartedly.

"_Do we have to go?"_ Hope sighed.

"_Sadly, yes. But I promise I will make it up to you tonight."_ Lizzie smirked as she stepped closer to the shorter girl and ran her hand down Hope's left arm, causing Hope's knees to falter slightly.

"_Oh, you will… will you?"_ Hope teased. _"Why don't you give me a little taste now? You know, to take away some of the nervousness."_

"_You'd like that, wouldn't you?"_ Lizzie replied. _"Seeing as you've been a mostly good little puppy today, I think I can do that."_ Lizzie leaned closer to Hope and captured the older girl's lips on her own. Her hands sliding up Hope's arm until they reached her neck and her thumbs rolled over Hope's cheeks. Hope moaned quietly as she placed her arms loosely around Lizzie's shoulders and her right hand snaked its way up the blonde's neck and tangled itself in her hair.

"_Geez, get a room you two."_ Josie smirked as she walked past the other two girls, lightly pushing Lizzie's shoulder as she does, causing Lizzie to falter slightly and detach from Hope's lips. _"Come on. I don't want to be late. I just want this night to be over with as soon as possible."_ Josie called over her shoulder as she carried on walking.

Hope groaned as she dropped her head to the blonde's shoulder. _"Do we have to go?"_

"_Yes. You know my mom will only come and drag you out of your room. It's just one night. We're going to be fine."_ Lizzie smiled. _"Come on. We don't want Josie to moan at us again."_

"_Fine. But I wish it was you that were doing the moaning."_ Hope smirked as she parted herself from the taller girl's body and headed down the stairs, following the younger twin.

"_You know I can hear you, right?"_ Josie laughed, walking a few paces in front of them.

"_You were meant to."_ Hope grinned as she placed her hand in Lizzie's.

"_Am I seriously going to have to put up with the two of you making heart eyes at each other across the dinner table all night? I think I might be sick."_ Josie joked.

"_Oh you love it Jo and you know it."_ Lizzie laughed. It didn't take long for the girls to meet Caroline and Alaric at the school entrance. Hope and Lizzie were stood hand in hand and Josie was stood at the side of Lizzie.

"_You girls look lovely tonight."_ Caroline smiled.

"_Thanks mom."_ The twins replied.

"_Thanks Miss Forbes."_ Hope nodded.

"_Call me Caroline, Hope. I've told you that already."_ Caroline replied. _"Okay, we're all here so let's get going."_

The car ride over to the restaurant was quiet. Caroline made polite conversation with the girls. The three of them were squished into the backseat with Hope in the middle seat. They arrived with fifteen minutes to spare. They all clambered out of the car and Hope was relived that she was able to stretch her body again. She could have sworn that she was losing circulation in her legs from not being able to move and it was causing her to become somewhat restless. Hope rolled her neck and stretched out her arms, playfully hitting Lizzie's arm at the same time. As the rest of them started walking towards the restaurant.

"_I know you can't resist touching me Hope, but can you try and keep your hands to yourself in front of my parents?"_ Lizzie laughed as she hit Hope back.

"_I mean I can try… But I don't think I will."_ Hope smirked as she stepped closer the taller girl and wrapped her arm around her waist. _"You really do look beautiful tonight."_

"_I look amazing every night."_ Lizzie scoffed as she pulled away from Hope and took her hand in her own.

"_I still prefer you without any clothes on though."_ Hope whispered into her ear. Caroline stopped walking, waving Josie and Alaric to continue.

"_Let's get one thing straight before we go in there, I don't want to hear any of that from you two tonight. This is a respectable business and I don't want to get kicked out because the two of you can't keep it in your pants for more than five minutes. Do I make myself clear?"_ Caroline stated sternly as she turned to face Hope and Lizzie.

"_Did you really tell us to "keep it in your pants"?" _Lizzie laughed. _"You can tell that you were a teenager in the 00's."_

"_Erm, Lizzie? I think she's being serious."_ Hope swallowed, kinda scared by the looks Caroline was giving her. _"You've made yourself clear Caroline. I'll keep my hands to myself this evening."_

"_Oh please. The only time you've kept your hands to yourself is when I had you chained up last night."_ Lizzie scoffed.

"_Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman! What did I just say?"_ Caroline retorted.

"_Sorry, sorry. I'll behave."_ Lizzie sighed.

"_Good. Now let's have a nice evening, okay? And be nice to your sister."_

"_I'm always nice to Josie."_

"_I know you are, but she's going through stuff with Penelope right now and she doesn't need the two of you flaunting your relationship in front of her, okay?"_

"_It's fine Miss… Caroline. We'll behave and be normal boring people tonight."_ Hope smiled.

"_That is all I ask."_ Caroline replied before she turned and headed back towards the restaurant. Alaric and Josie were waiting by the entrance for the other three to arrive. Caroline had booked the reservation but neither Alaric nor Josie knew who's name it was booked under. _"Ready?"_

Everyone nodded before they headed inside. Caroline walked up to the host stand and gave her name to the waiter. The waiter walked them over to the table and seated them. _"Your waitress tonight will be Jade. She's just serving another customer at the minute, but she will be with you shortly. Can I get you any drinks in the meantime?"_

"_Can we get 3 Cokes, a whiskey and a white wine please?"_ Caroline smiled.

"_Sure. I'll be back with your drinks shortly."_ The waiter replied, quickly scribbling the order down before he turned on his heels and left. He returned a few minutes later with their drinks and informed them that Jade would be another few minutes. Caroline thanked him and he left.

"_Hope, given how we left thing this afternoon. I've given it some thought, and Dorian has agreed that next week you will help him in the library after your lessons. It's your punishment for kidnapping Lizzie yesterday."_ Alaric stated as he took a slip of his drink.

"_That's understandable."_ Hope replied.

"_So, how's your Aunt Freya doing?"_ Caroline asked, quickly changing the subject.

"_She's doing okay, thanks for asking. I spoke with her earlier. Nik is causing her some problems but he's two so that's to be expected."_ Hope smiled. _"She's thinking of coming up to visit me in a few weeks, either that or I'll go down to see her. We haven't decided anything yet, but it's getting closer to Christmas so."_

"_Awe bless him. I bet he is a handful just like he's uncle was. No offense to Klaus. If you want to go down and see your family then I'm sure we can arrange something so you can take some work with you. Once you know the plan then let me know? I'm sticking around for a while, so if you need anything just ask."_ Caroline replied.

"_He seems like a handful from what my aunt was telling me. Thanks Caroline. I'll let you know."_ Hope replied.

"_Hello, I'm…"_ Jade appeared at the table just as Hope had finished talking. She had her notepad out and was jotting down a few things as she started speaking. When she looked up her eyes connected with Josie's and for a minute, she forgot what she was doing. _"Sorry. I'm Jade. I'll be your waitress this evening. I can see that my colleague has already brought your drinks over. Are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?"_

Jade made her way around the table and got everyone's orders. Hope ordered a steak, rare. Lizzie and Josie had the fish. Alaric had the steak, well done. And Caroline had a salad. Lizzie was about to make a quip about Hope preferring her meat still on the bone, but she stopped herself because she felt her mother's steely gaze on her.

"_I think she likes you."_ Lizzie whispered into Josie's ear.

"_Don't be stupid. She's probably just had a long day or something."_ Josie retorted.

"_Would it be so hard for someone other than Satan to find you attractive?"_ Lizzie replied.

"_We're not talking about her tonight. Let's just drop it, okay?"_ Josie stated.

"_Fine, but I'm betting she'll give you her number before we leave."_

"_I agree with Lizzie. I think she will."_ Hope chimed in.

"_You would do. You follow her around like a love-sick puppy."_ Josie frowned. _"And she won't give me her number."_

"_We'll see."_ Lizzie smiled.

The group continued talking for a short while before their meals arrived. Jade took her time handing everyone their meals and brought Josie's out last. _"Sorry for the delay. If there is anything wrong just let me know and I'll get it sorted for you."_ Jade smiled as she placed the plate in front of the brunette, her hand rested on the back of Josie's chair slightly and her fingertips lightly graced across her back as she turned and left, causing a shiver down Josie's spine.

"_Oh yeah she definitely likes Josie."_ Hope laughed as she watched Jade walk away, Jade turned back for a split second and almost walked into someone. Jade became slightly flustered as she dipped her head and moved towards to kitchen.

Not long after they had finished eating Jade appeared again, this time to clear the table and ask if they wanted any desserts. Of course the three teenagers agreed and placed their orders. Hope and Lizzie agreed to share the bottomless chocolate fudge brownie ice cream and Josie ordered the Chocolate cake and custard. A few minutes later Jade returned with the desserts but this time she didn't say anything. She just handed them their pudding then left.

It was around 9:30pm when everyone had finished their meals and drinks, Hope decided that she needed to use the bathroom, so she excused herself from the table. It didn't take long for Lizzie to follow her. Hope had just exited the toilet stall when she found Lizzie leaning up against it with a smirk on her face.

"_You look like you're about to do something really stupid."_ Hope laughed as she washed her hands.

"_I wouldn't call it stupid. I'd call it… Ingenious."_ Lizzie replied as she pushed herself away from the wall and stood behind Hope, placing her hands on the countertop trapping Hope.

"_And Josie's going to hate you for it."_ Hope smiled as their eyes met in the mirror, clearly on the same wavelength.

"_She's totally going to hate me, but if we time it right, she might never have to find out."_ Lizzie smirked as she dropped her head to the left side of Hope's neck and started leaving a small trail of kisses.

"_Don't start something you know you can't finish right here."_ Hope moaned as she pushed her ass back slightly, connecting with Lizzie's hips.

"_You'd like it if I fucked you right here, wouldn't you?"_ Lizzie mumbled against the shorter girl's skin, her fingers now lightly dragging against Hope's stomach.

"_Lizzie…"_ Hope growled as her own hands met the blonde's.

"_Alright fine. But only because I love you."_ Lizzie laughed as she pulled away. _"Come on, let's go find Jade."_ Hope closed her eyes for a few seconds before she pushed herself away from the counter, she took Lizzie's hand in her own as they walked out the door. The two girls found Jade standing near the server's entrance to the kitchen.

"_Excuse me, Jade?"_ Hope said as she approached the older girl.

"_Hi, how can I help you? Was everything okay with your meal?"_ Jade asked, slightly concerned.

"_Yes everything was lovely thanks. I was just wondering, actually we were wondering…"_ Hope continued.

"_We were wondering if you were going to give your number to Josie? She's had a pretty shitty day today and I think it would cheer her up a lot if you did."_ Lizzie interjected.

"_Are you ever going to let me finish what I'm going to say before you just jump right in there and take it from me?"_ Hope pouted at Lizzie's rudeness.

"_Nope. But you love me anyways."_ Lizzie smirked.

"_As lovely as this little display is… Why do you think I'm going to give Josie my number?"_ Jade laughed as a small smile crept across her lips.

"_Oh please. We've seen the way you've been looking at her all evening. We're not stupid. So, are you going to do it?"_ Lizzie replied.

"_I don't know. I'll have to think about it."_ Jade replied.

"_Well don't take too long, we're leaving in a few minutes."_ Hope stated before she pulled Lizzie away back to their seats. _"How long do you think she will take?"_

"_Oh not long. I'd say five minutes."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_I'll say three. Winner gets fucked tonight?"_ Hope raised her eyebrow, taunting Lizzie.

"_You're on."_ Lizzie snorted as she and Hope shook hands, they had arrived at the table and sat down. Hope started the timer on her phone.

"_What are you two betting on?"_ Josie asked.

"_How long we can stare at each other for before the other gets freaked out and looks away."_ Hope lied.

"_Ookay… why?"_

"_Hope thinks she can last longer than me. She recons she will last five minutes. I say she'll last three."_ Lizzie replied, not breaking eye contact with Hope.

"_You are both a different type of weird."_ Josie said as she shook her head. _"No wonder you're perfect for each other."_

"_Thank you."_ Both girls replied. After one minute and 52 seconds Jade arrived at the table. She took the payment for the meal. After another 30 seconds Alaric stood up from the table and headed out the door, Caroline not far behind. Leaving Josie, Hope and Lizzie at the table with Jade. Jade shuffled uncomfortably for a few seconds before she turned to Josie.

"_Hey, I'm sorry if this is kinda forward, and I don't normally do this, but I just wanted to give you my number. Don't feel like you have to text me or anything, but I think you're cute."_ Jade blushed as she handed Josie a napkin with her phone number on it. _"It's been lovely to meet you." _

"_Oh, erm, thanks? You too, I guess."_ Josie flustered as she accepted the napkin and stood up from the table as soon as Jade left. She folded up the napkin and placed it in her cardigan pocket as she walked out the door. Hope paused the timer on her phone as soon as Josie accepted it and she broke eye contact with Lizzie and smirked at the screen.

"_What?"_ Lizzie frowned.

"_Looks like I'm getting fucked tonight."_ Hope smirked as she brought her phone up to her chest. The timer read 3m 46s.

"_I hate you."_ Lizzie retorted as she stood up from her seat.

"_You love me."_ Hope replied as she lightly jogged after her. Both girls turned around and gave Jade a little wave before they left the restaurant and joined the rest of the group at the car.

"_So are you going to text her?"_ Lizzie asked as soon as she got into the car.


	14. A Great Night for Hope

Chapter 14- A Great Night for Hope.

The car ride back to the school was an interesting one. Josie and Lizzie were playfully arguing over Hope's head about Jade and that Josie should definitely call her. Hope was squished in the middle by the two twins but that didn't stop her left hand from sliding up Lizzie's right leg, partly teasing her and partly trying to distract her from her argument with her sister, whilst her right hand scrolled through her phone absentmindedly. It worked because on several occasions when Lizzie started to raise her voice Hope would squeeze the younger girl's thigh, her little finger gently grazing across her core, Lizzie would either lose her train of thought or her voice would crack unevenly against the words she was saying.

Hope felt powerful during those moments, she would smirk to herself knowing that Lizzie wouldn't be able to do anything about it, given where they currently were. She knew that Lizzie would punish her for it, but she was already getting fucked tonight so she really didn't care that much, the only thing the blonde could do was orgasm denial. Lizzie doesn't back out of a bet and Hope knows that, it was the whole reason she felt brave enough to feel her girlfriend up in a car with her family present, she knows Lizzie wouldn't say anything without giving herself away. Plus, the girls only promised to behave in the restaurant, the car was a whole other ball game.

Josie finally gave up arguing with Lizzie as Alaric pulled up to the school. Everyone climbed out of the car and Hope immediately wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist, hugging her from behind as the rest of the car's previous occupants had already walked ahead. _"Ready babe?"_ Hope laughed.

"_Fuck you."_ Lizzie replied.

"_You're about to."_ Hope smirked as she unfurled herself from her girlfriend.

"_Don't remind me…"_ Lizzie laughed.

"_Awe is someone sad that they lost a bet?"_ Hope jokingly mocked.

"_Keep it up and you'll go another night without sex."_ Lizzie retorted.

"_Oh please. Elizabeth Saltzman doesn't step down from a challenge or a bet, even if she has lost. I know you too well. Now come on. I can't wait for you to get me naked."_ Hope smirked.

"_Who says I'm getting you naked?"_

"_I did. I'm getting the full Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman special tonight."_ Hope laughed as she started to jog away from Lizzie. _"Are you coming or what?"_ She called over her shoulder as she headed towards the school.

Just inside the doors, Alaric and Caroline were waiting for the other two girls, Josie had already started making her way up to her toom when Hope arrived with Lizzie moping in a few seconds behind her. _"Thank you for allowing me to come to dinner tonight Caroline."_ Hope smiled.

"_You're welcome Hope. My daughter is lucky to have you looking out for her."_ Caroline replied.

"_Oh please, Hope is _lucky _to have me, not the other way around."_ Lizzie retorted. _"You've got 7 seconds before I leave without you and you don't get anything."_ Lizzie whispered into Hope's ear.

"_Take care of her, Hope."_ Caroline replied, ignoring her daughter.

"_I always do."_ Hope nodded before she quickly spun on her heels and dragged the younger girl away. _"Goodnight!"_ They called over their shoulders.

Hope had only just managed to make it up the second flight of stairs before she jumped herself up into Lizzie's arms, wrapping her short legs around Lizzie's waist. She placed her hands on either side of the younger girl's face and pulled her into a kiss as Lizzie tried and failed to walk them both to Hope's room.

"_Hope… Hope…"_ Lizzie moaned in between kisses; her feet uneasy on the floor. _"You're going to have to stop kissing me long enough so I can get us to our bed."_

"_Our bed?"_ Hope smirked as she pulled her lips away from Lizzie long enough to raise her eyebrow at the words that just escaped her mouth. _"If you keep talking dirty like that then I don't think we'll ever make it there."_ Hope moaned as she started pressing her lips into Lizzie's neck.

"_Better… At least I can see where I'm going now." _Lizzie moaned as she placed her hands on the older girl's arse and carried Hope to her room. Lizzie walked the short distance to the door and stopped, pushing Hope's back against it. Hope shifted her weight as she dropped her right hand from Lizzie's neck and used it to push down the door handle, opening the door and both girls almost fell into the room. Lizzie regained her balance quickly before she finished off getting Hope to the bed.

Lizzie placed Hope on the bed and watched her shuffled herself backwards to the pillows. Lizzie grinned as she watched the excited look on her girlfriend face as she placed a silencing and locking spell on the room. The younger girl climbed onto the bed and sauntered her way up the mattress, capturing Hope's lips in her own. Both sighed happily into the kiss. Hope's hands found themselves on back on Lizzie's neck, pulling her deeper.

After a few minutes Lizzie pulled away, sitting up and pushing herself back onto her heels before she placed her hands onto Hope's hips and started to slowly push up the older girl's shirt. She dropped her head to her girlfriend's abs. She started to gently lay kissed on the freshly exposed skin, inching the shirt up carefully revealing more and more skin for her to take. Lizzie took her time exploring Hope's body, pressing her lips against the slight curve of the shorter girl's navel before her lips met her fingers at the edge of Hope's bra.

Lizzie reached her hands up and slowly started unbuttoning the older girl's shirt, teasing her, making her pay for everything that has happened in the past two days. Eventually she had undone the shirt and her fingers danced over the edges of Hope's bra, pulling the top of the cups down and allowing the shorter girl's big tits fall out. Lizzie captured the right nipple in her mouth, sucking it and rolling her tongue around it before flicking across it and biting down slightly. She loved feeling Hope wither underneath her. After a couple of minutes she moved over and gave the same treatment to the left nipple before she let it fall out of her mouth and she carried on working her way up Hope's body. Kissing every inch she could.

Soon enough she had made her way back up to Hope's lips and kissed her passionately. She syphoned a little bit of magic from Hope and broke the kiss for a brief second to cast a spell before she returned her lips to the older girl's, distracting her from what she had just done. Lizzie held out her left hand as a small rocket vibrator flew into it. She pushed her left hand into Hope's trousers and turned the little rocket on to the lightest speed as she pressed it firmly against the shorter girl's core. _"Fucckkkk."_ Hope moaned against Lizzie's lips, her hands tangling themselves in the blonde's hair.

"_I'm gunna make you scream louder than that for me tonight."_ Lizzie smirked as she increased the speed of the rocket. She pulled herself away from the older girl and took her left hand out of her trousers, leaving the toy in place.

"_I bet you are."_ Hope breathed, allowing the vibrations to wash over her, trying her hardest to steel her pleasure and stop herself from cumming too soon. She wasn't going to give Lizzie the satisfaction of knowing a vibrator can make her come undone within less than three minutes. Lizzie studied Hope's face for a few seconds before she swiftly whipped Hope's trousers off in one motion, leaving the older girl in just her thong with her breasts spilling out off her bra and her shirt open, exposing everything.

Lizzie sat back on her heels again and watched Hope's facial features twist with the waves of vibrations attacking her clit. An idea popped into her head which caused her to smirk. _"Wait there, don't move. I'll know if you do."_ Lizzie replied as she quickly jumped off the bed and syphoned the locking spell away from the door. She grabbed the car keys from the top of Hope's dresser and headed down to her car. She ran down there and pulled the bag out of the boot and dragged it back upstairs. _**Why are wolf chains so heavy? Maybe I should work out more.**_ She huffed to herself as she pulled the bag up two flights of stairs and along the corridor back to Hope's room. When she eventually got there, she dropped the bag on the floor and the chains rattled inside, startling Hope slightly.

"_Need any help there Liz?"_ Hope chuckled as she lifted her head and saw a red-faced Lizzie, breathing heavier than usual, bending down and unzipping the bag.

"_You can lock the door."_ Lizzie replied as she pulled the chains out. Hope grinned widely as she did what she was told and replaced the locking spell that Lizzie had syphoned away. Lizzie brought the chains over to the bed and dropped them on the mattress. She climbed on the bed and onto Hope's waist. She pulled the chains through her fingers and wrapped them around the headboard, pulling them a couple of times to make sure they were secure.

Hope sat up and pressed her face into Lizzie's chest, kissing wherever she could through the shirt as her hands wandered Lizzie's thighs and stomach, taking in as much feeling as she could before she was denied access again for the second time in two days. Lizzie dropped the chains against the bed frame before she found Hope's hands snaking up her shirt. She went to grab her girlfriends hands but the older girl quickly pulled them away and wrapped them around Lizzie's neck, drawing her in for another kiss, pushing her tongue inside for a few seconds before she sucked the younger girl's bottom lip into her mouth and pulling away, smirking. _"I love you."_

"_I know you do."_ Lizzie replied as her fingers gently pushed Hope's shirt away from her shoulders and off her body, then she undid Hope's bra and watched that fall away before she finally got hold of Hope's hands and locked them inside the chains. _"I love you too."_ Lizzie smiled as she bent down and quickly kissed Hope again. She shuffled herself off the shorter girl's body and moved down to the foot of the bed and returned to her previous position with the vibrator still powering away against Hope's clit. Her right hand steadied the toy as she pulled Hope's thong away with her left. Hope's legs fell open expectantly, waiting for Lizzie to work her magic- figuratively, of course. Lizzie's left hand came back up after she discarded the thong on the floor. Her fingers danced gracefully over the glistening wet entrance a few times before she brought them up to her mouth and sucked them clean. _"Wet already? My, my Hope. I thought you had better control than that."_ Lizzie smirked as she took her fingers back down to Hope's hole.

"_I don't have much control around you, my love."_ Hope replied, pulling against the chains slightly as she felt the tip of Lizzie's finger enter her pussy. Hope's eyes fluttered closed when she felt Lizzie push her finger deep inside her. She shifted her hips to meet the younger girl's finger as it started to move inside her. Lizzie took her time building up the speed, enjoying the surprisingly soft whimpers coming from the older girl, as she turned up the speed of the vibrator again and started circling it around Hope's clit.

After a few seconds Lizzie removed her finger from inside Hope and replaced it with the little rocket, pushing the tip in far enough that Hope's walls tensed around it, keeping it in place so she could use her hands for better things. She smirked to herself as she watched the older girl grind her hips into the mattress because of the pleasure of the toy. _"Look at me."_ Lizzie instructed as she stood up on the mattress, once she was satisfied that Hope's eyes were on her she slowly started stripping off her own clothes, taking her time and watching Hope's eyes switch between blue and gold. Once she was naked, she took a few steps closer to Hope and dropped her knees to the mattress, placing them either side of the older girl's waist, sitting back on her heels and resting her own core on Hope's pelvis. Her fingers dancing along Hope's abs as she lowered her head to Hope's neck. _"I fucking love your body."_ She mumbled against her skin before she started lightly biting and sucking along Hope's pulse spot, leaving red and purple marks in her absence.

"_What are you doing?"_ Hope whimpered, pulling on the chains unable to wrap her arms around the blonde.

"_Letting everyone know that you belong to me."_ Lizzie smirked as she pulled away. She quickly kissed Hope again before she stretched across the bed and pulled out the strap-on and lube from the bedside table. She stepped into the harness and secured it before she sat back on Hope's stomach. She picked up the bottle of lube again, opened it and slowly poured it onto the toy, some droplets splashed against Hope's hard abs. She massaged the lube in before she let the toy fall with a wet thud against the body underneath her. She moaned at the feeling, forgetting for a moment that it was enchanted for the wearer to feel everything that happens to it.

The sound made her chuckle slightly, so she did it again, a few times, just because it amused her. _"Are you actually going to do anything with that or are you just going to keep hitting it against my abs?"_ Hope asked, slightly bemused by the situation in front of her eyes. Lizzie licked the excess lube from her fingers before she moved closer to Hope's face and sat on her chest, she wrapped her hands around Hope's neck, lifting up her face and letting the tip of the dildo fall into the shorter girl's expectant mouth.

"_Fuuucccckkkk! That's… That feels good… mmmm, keep going…"_ Lizzie moaned, slowly grinding her ass against Hope's tits and the toy thrusted inside her girlfriend's throat. Hope's eyes were wide open and staring straight at Lizzie face, witnessing the pleasure she was giving the younger girl. Suddenly there was a loud crash and rattle and Hope's hands were on Lizzie's ass, guiding it as the dildo pushed deeper into her throat. Her tongue danced around the silicone, sucking the lube on it as her teeth gently grazed the shaft and her nails scratched along the small of the taller girl's back. _"I knew… them chains… wouldn't last…"_ Lizzie moaned as she tangled her fingers in those auburn locks and pulled Hope away, letting the toy rest of Hope's neck.

"_We'll get better chains next time."_ Hope grinned, rolling her tongue across her lips, collecting the peppermint lube that was left behind. Lizzie shuffled back slightly and dipped her head, kissing Hope wholeheartedly before she stopped and moved down to Hope's now extremely wet and sensitive entrance. She pulled the vibrator out, turned it off then placed it in her own mouth before she filled Hope's hole with the strap-on. _"Ohhh…. Fuuccckkkk."_ Hope moaned as the toy pushed its way inside.

"_Pass me a pillow."_ Lizzie instructed, with the rocket still in her mouth, Hope complied, pulling a pillow from beside her and passing it to the younger girl, being careful not to hit either of them with the chains attached to her wrists. Lizzie lifted Hope's hips up and placed the pillow at her ass before setting her down again. Lizzie took the vibrator out of her mouth and widened her own legs; she rolled the rocket between her fingers before she lowered it and pushed it inside herself then turned it on. It was double pleasure for Lizzie, she could feel Hope's walls contracting around her dick whilst the vibrator pulsated away inside her. Lizzie shuffled herself to get better leverage as she started thrusting her hips against Hope. She started off slowly, but it didn't last long as she already knew the right spots to hit, soon enough she was thrusting herself deeply inside the older girl.

Once Lizzie was satisfied with her speed, she dropped her body onto Hope's and took a nipple in her mouth, letting it roll around against her tongue, making it harder before she dropped it and moved onto the other one. She switched back and forth between the two for a good five minutes before she stopped and moved up to Hope's neck again and started biting down on the opposite side to before. Lizzie moaned when she felt the weight of the cold chains on her back and Hope's nails dragging deeply against her skin from her shoulder blades, down to her ass then back up again.

Hope stilled her wandering hands and flipped them both over, pulling her neck away from Lizzie long enough to grind herself forcefully against the toy inside her, building up the momentum again before dropping her head to Lizzie's tits, kissing them softly before taking a nipple in her mouth and toying with it, then switching. Hope rode Lizzie like her life depended on it, enjoying every second of it and didn't want it to end, but she felt herself coming close to climax. _"Fuckkk… I'm close… are you?"_ Hope breathed, lifting her gaze to meet the younger girl's.

"_Almost… I just need one thing…"_ Lizzie moaned as her hands rested on Hope's hips.

"_What is it baby?"_

"_Hand… neck…"_ Lizzie moaned, unable to complete a full sentence as the first waves of her own orgasm started to roll through her body. Luckily Hope knew what she wanted and complied. It took some manoeuvring to get the chains out the way, but she pressed her right hand against Lizzie's neck as she continued to grind her hips heavily against the taller girl. Within minutes both girls were at the highest point in the orgasm. _"Fuccckkkkk Hoppeeee… Harddeeerrrr… Fuccckkkkk… Hooppppeeee!"_

"_Fuccckkkk Lizziieeeee…. Fuckkkk… Fucccckkkkkkkkk…."_ Hope collapsed against Lizzie's body, sweating and heaving, her pulse racing but she had a massive smile on her face. Lizzie's hands tangled themselves in Hope's hair as she let her older girl rest against her own heaving, sweaty body.

"_I love you Hope."_ Lizzie finally breathed after a couple of minutes; her eyes closed from exhaustion.

"_I love you too Lizzie."_ Hope replied as she lifted her head and left a small trail of kisses on the younger girl's jaw. After another couple of minutes Hope pulled the toy out of herself and shuffled down the mattress to the toy. She grinned to herself as her gaze wandered up the taller girl's body and took the strap-on back into her mouth. Her eyes were locked on Lizzie's face as she started to suck the shaft clean of her own juices. She felt Lizzie's hips buck against her face, and she could hear her moaning softly, but she didn't open her eyes. Hope closed her eyes as she took the full 8-inches into her throat without gagging. Lizzie's fingers slid through Hope's hair and her nails dragged against her scalp.

"_Fuck Hope… What are you doing?"_ Lizzie whimpered as she felt Hope's teeth gently scrape against the shaft when she lifted her head up.

"_Just cleaning you up… Do you want me to stop?"_ Hope laughed as she let the dildo fall from her mouth.

"_Yes… No… Yes… Will you hate me?" _Lizzie flustered, dropping her hands from Hope's hair and resting them on her own stomach.

"_Why would I hate you? I love you and if you don't want me to do anything then you can just tell me, and I will always respect your wishes."_ Hope smiled as she rolled her hands over the younger girl's thighs. _"I'm just going to take the vibrator out of you, is that okay?"_

"_Please."_ Lizzie smiled, she tensed up slightly as felt Hope's fingers gently pull out the little rocket and turn it off. When she felt Hope move away from her legs, she loosened the harness from her waist and shrugged it off and flicked it onto the floor with her left foot. She watched Hope smile as she placed the rocket into her mouth and cleaned the little toy before she placed it on the bedside table.

"_Can you do me a favour?"_ Hope asked, sheepishly as she sat on her knees at Lizzie's waist.

"_What is it?"_ Lizzie replied.

"_Can you take my chains off?"_

"_Why can't you take them off yourself? You've already broken them."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_Here's the thing with these chains… I can't actually take them off. The person who put them on is the only one that can take them off. I have no idea why. The only other way they come off is if that person dies…"_ Hope trailed off, averting her eyes from Lizzie's, her fingers picking at the sheets underneath her.

"_Okay. Pass me your hands."_ Lizzie smiled, not ignoring the fact that Hope said that the only other way to get the chains off is for someone to die, she just wasn't going to bring it up just yet, as she pushed herself up and took Hope's wrist into her hands. She unclasped the chains and let them fall to the bed.

Hope picked them up and put them on the floor before she got settled under the covers of the bed. She stretched out her arm and Lizzie quickly shuffled herself into Hope's side and got comfy. She felt Lizzie yawn against her, and she listened to her breathing even out. After about twenty minutes Lizzie was fast asleep and snoring softly. Hope untangled herself from the younger girl's embrace and quietly snuck around the room, getting dressed.

Hope managed to sneak out of her room without waking Lizzie up and headed down to the kitchen for a drink. Hope wasn't tired and she needed to stretch her legs, she hadn't wolfed out in a couple of days and she was starting to feel the dull ache rearing though her body. She shook it off as she walked down the stairs and into the Kitchen. As she got closer, she could hear some pots being banged around possibly being used to cover up the sounds of someone crying.

When she rounded the corner, she was Josie standing in the middle of the room getting frustrated with a metal pan in her hand, tears rolling down her cheeks. Hope knocked softly on the doorframe trying not to startle the younger girl. _"Hey Josie…"_ Hope spoke.

"_Shit!"_ Josie mumbled, dropping the pan on the floor, clearly startled by Hope's presence.

"_Sorry… I did knock…"_ Hope spoke again, walking closer to Josie. _"Are you okay?"_

"_Does it look like I'm okay?"_ Josie spat, then she sighed loudly. _"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I'm not okay. I just wish I knew what to do."_ Josie rubbed her hands across her face, wiping away the tears as she looked away from the older girl.

"_If you want to talk, I'm here. I know that in the past and up until recently we haven't been on the best of terms, but if you need a punching bag or a shoulder to cry on then… Do you want a coffee?"_ Hope replied, she stood there for a few seconds studying Josie's features and saw her nod slightly before she turned and walked towards the coffee maker. She pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and placed one under the machine and switched it on. The soft mechanical sounds filled the empty place. After a couple of minutes the machine was finished, Hope picked up the mug and placed it on the island before she turned back to the machine and make herself a coffee. Once it was finished, she picked up her mug and started to walk away. _"Good night Josie."_ Hope nodded as she exited the room.

Hope wasn't ready to go back up to her room yet, so she headed for the main lounge. There was a fire roaring softly in the fireplace. She felt drawn to its peacefulness. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down in front of it, placing the mug on the floor next to her. She sighed deeply a few times and let the warmth fill her body. Not so far in the distance she could hear Josie's footsteps getting closer. She didn't say anything when the younger girl sat down next to her, the coffee mug resting gingerly in her cold fingers.

From the light of the fire Hope could tell that Josie was no longer crying, but her face was still wet. A part of her felt guilty for causing Josie's pain. If she never told Lizzie or Josie what happened with Penelope, then none of this would be happening and Josie wouldn't be crying and upset. Eventually Hope had given up torturing herself and she spoke. _"I'm sorry Josie. I really am. I never meant for any of this to happen."_

"_It's not your fault Hope. It's not like it was you kissed Penelope. I don't know what's been going on with her, but she has been different with me for weeks now. I should have seen it earlier. I guess I've been too focused on Lizzie like I have been for my whole life. But she knew this though, I was honest with her about it when we first started dating. Lizzie always comes first. She always has and she always will, no matter how many steps we take to be less co-dependant. Lizzie is my sister and she means everything to me."_ Josie spoke softly, her face turned away from Hope as if she was talking to an empty room and not a person. _"Sometimes Lizzie's the only person that understands me." _

"_I hope that one day you'll find someone that understands that and understands you. I fully realise and accept your relationship; I've known you both for ten years now. If I didn't acknowledge that or accept that then I have no right to be with Lizzie or expect anything from her. You two are a package deal. With that being said, I best get back upstairs before she wakes up and realises that I'm not there. Don't want her hunting all over the school for me."_ Hope stood up and smiled at Josie. _"If you ever need to talk or vent then come and find me. Pretty sure you'll find me with Lizzie. Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight Hope."_ Josie nodded as she watched Hope walk away. She was contempt with what she had to do next.

Hope left the common room and headed back up to her bedroom, even though she tried her hardest to settle back into bed without waking Lizzie up she failed. As soon as Hope lay back down on the mattress, Lizzie rolled back into her arms. _"Where were you?"_ Lizzie asked, her voice laced with sleep.

"_I was with Josie. Everything is okay, just go to sleep and I'll tell you in the morning."_ Hope smiled as she pulled the younger girl closer.

"_Okay… I love you Hope."_

"_I love you too Lizzie."_ Hope replied.


	15. An Interesting Time in The Woods

Chapter 15- An Interesting Time in The Woods.

Almost two weeks had passed since Hope had dinner with Lizzie and her family. They had been back at school and were attending their lessons. They weren't exactly openly flirting with each other during school hours, they shared a few classes together but most of the time they were apart. Lizzie had spent most of her nights in her own room, much to Hope's dismay but Hope knew that she was looking after Josie, so she didn't hate her for it. But it had been harder for Hope than she cared to admit. She was getting worked up over the slightest things. This week was the worst because it was the anniversary of her parent's deaths and it was a full moon this weekend. It was around 5pm Friday evening and Hope was sat down in the dining room eating her food when Lizzie came and sat down next to her.

"_Hey babe. What are we doing tonight?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_Well I'M on Library duty again tonight as I have been every night this week. I have no idea what you are doing."_ Hope replied as she forcefully stabbed some food onto her fork.

"_Someone's testy today. What's going on?"_

"_Nothing's going on."_ Hope stated.

"_Clearly something is because you're trying to kill the already dead food on your plate." _Lizzie retorted. "_Hope, talk to me."_

"_I'm fine. I'll just talk to you later."_ Hope replied as she pushed her plate away and stood up from her chair then started to walk away, leaving a highly confused Lizzie behind.

It wasn't long before Josie joined the table along with MG. _"What's going on with Hope? It looked like she left in a hurry."_ Josie said as she sat down next to her sister.

"_I don't know. She seems really tense. I tried talking to her, but she just blew me off like I was nothing."_ Lizzie deflated.

"_When was the last time you actually spent time with her outside of lessons and meals?"_ Josie questioned, already knowing the answer.

"_I don't know. Like a week or so… Oh. She's pissed at me and I didn't see it. But I've been looking after you, she knows that."_

"_I don't need looking after Lizzie and whether you've realised it or not, you're pushing her away. You need to make it up to her. Go and make it right."_

"_But what about you? I can't leave you. I know you've broken up with Satan now and everything but you're still crying yourself to sleep every night, I hear you when you think I've fallen asleep."_ Lizzie replied.

"_I'm fine Lizzie. Breakups are tough, there isn't a magical fix-it-all when it comes to heartache. But you need to spend some time with Hope. She clearly misses you. And if you're that worried about me then me and MG will have a movie night or something. Right MG?"_

"_Oh yeah totally. I've got a new DC film boxset the other day that I haven't gotten round to watching yet. So it should be a good night. I'll do some popcorn and get some snacks and shit. It's going to be fun."_ MG nodded. _"You've got nothing to worry about here Lizzie. I'll take care of Josie… Wait, are you and Hope dating?"_

"_I don't know…"_ Lizzie sighed. _"I mean, yes me and Hope are in a relationship. But I don't know about leaving you with Josie. What about if she needs me?"_

"_That's cool! I'm happy for you both, how long have you been together?"_

"_About 7 months. What are you changing the subject for?"_ Lizzie frowned.

"_Oh."_ MG frowned and rubbed his head slightly. _"Why didn't either of you tell me?"_

"_No one knew, they kept it from everyone. Lizzie only told me like 2/3 weeks ago. I'll fill you in tonight." _Josie replied to MG before turning her attention back to her sister._ "Lizzie what was it you said to me about when I was constantly watching over you? You said you felt like a prisoner because I was constantly watching you and would never leave you alone. If you don't go and spend time with Hope tonight, I'll start feeling like the prisoner. Please Lizzie. If not for me, then do it for Hope. She needs you more than I do right now."_ Josie pleaded.

"_Okay. Fine."_ Lizzie frowned. _"And that's a low blow sister, emotionally manipulating me like that."_

"_Well if it gets you off my back and onto Hope's then I'm all for it."_ Josie smirked as she finally got stuck in with her dinner.

"_Are you ever going to text Jade?"_ Lizzie retorted.

"_I'm not going to talk to you about my love life until you fix yours."_

It was around 8pm when MG knocked on the Twins' door, he had the DVD's in hand along with popcorn, sweets, and drinks. Josie opened the door and let him in as Lizzie was just putting the finishing touches of her make-up on. _"Looking good Liz."_ MG smiled.

"_Whatever."_ Lizzie replied as she dabbed her finger across her lips, getting rid of any leftover lipstick. She wiped her finger on a piece of tissue before she stood up from her desk and checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing her signature black long-sleeved tee with the metal studs in the sleeves, her red plaid high-waisted trousers with braces falling down her legs and a pair of black Doc Martens. Her hair was loose around her neck. _"How do I look?"_

"_You look amazing Lizzie. Hope loves you anyway, so it doesn't really matter what you wear."_ Josie replied.

"_I know, I just like hearing that I look good."_ Lizzie laughed as she picked up her phone and placed it in her pocket. _"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"_

"_Yes. Now go. MG is here so I'll be fine. Go have fun."_ Josie smiled as she practically pushed Lizzie out the door. Lizzie tried to protest but Josie had already placed a locking spell on the door. _"Don't bother trying to syphon it!"_ Josie called through the door. Lizzie grunted and walked away.

Lizzie took her time walking to the Library and all of a sudden, she started getting nervous at the idea of spending time alone with Hope. She considered turning back a couple of times, hesitating every time she descended a set of stairs. Soon enough she was outside the Library doors, she took a deep breath and shook anyway the negative thoughts before she opened the door and walked in, looking around the room for Hope but she couldn't find her.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang coming from the corner of the room behind one of the bookshelves. _"FUCK!"_ Hope shouted. Lizzie rushed over to investigate and found Hope lying on the floor under a pile of books and a ladder toppled over in the other direction.

"_Shit, Hope! Are you okay?!"_ Lizzie knelt down at the side of Hope's body and started pushing the books away and helping her sit up.

"_Yes. I'm fine."_ Hope huffed as she rubbed her head slightly. _"I think I might have a concussion though. Or I'm just hallucinating."_ She laughed to herself as she stood up and started to pick up the fallen books.

"_How hard did you fall? Are you hurt anywhere else? Why would you be hallucinating?"_ Lizzie flapped as Hope continued to pick to the books and place them back on the shelves. _"Hope would you stop for just a minute and talk to me?"_ Lizzie grabbed Hope's wrist and spun her around to face her.

"_Oh so now you want to talk to me?"_ Hope retorted, pulling her arm out of the younger girl's grip. _"Good to know where your priorities lie."_

"_Where my priorities… Hope I've been looking after Josie. You know that. I'm sorry that I've not spent much time with you over this past week or so, but she needed me."_ Lizzie replied.

"_Yeah, well… I needed you too."_ Hope stated as she finished putting the last fallen book back in its home before she picked up the ladder and placed it off to the side. She moved past Lizzie and gathered some more books from the centre table before making her way over to the other side of the room. _"Why are you even here anyway?"_

"_Well you never said anything. How was I supposed to know?"_ Lizzie asked, following the older girl. _"Josie told me that I needed to spend time with you. She practically forced me to come here."_

"_I shouldn't have had to say anything. You're meant to be my girlfriend Lizzie! But for almost two weeks now I've hardly seen you or spoken to you. I've had things going on that I needed to talk about, but you weren't there. Even when you were there you were too busy talking about Josie and the fact that she's now finally broken up with Penelope. I just… I can't deal with it this week Lizzie. So can you please just leave?"_ Hope sighed, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"_I'm sorry Hope. I'm sorry that I've not been there for you. But please talk to me. Tell me what's going on, I'm here now."_ Lizzie replied, stepping closer to Hope which caused Hope to step away.

"_FOR FUCK SAKE LIZZIE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" _Hope growled.

"_I'm not going to leave Hope. I don't know what's going on, but I am not leaving you."_ Lizzie reasoned.

"_The fact that you don't know what's going on is the exact reason why I want you to leave. You clearly don't remember what happened so why bother explaining it to you. Just leave. Please. Before I do something we'll both regret."_ Hope voice suddenly became devoid of all feelings, something was brewing inside her that she didn't know how to control.

"_Hope. I am not going to leave. I didn't the first time you told me to and I'm not going to now. I'm sorry for being an arsehole these past two weeks and I'm sorry for not realising that you were hurting and that you needed me but I'm here. I'm not leaving."_

Hope lost all control then, hearing Lizzie trying to reason with her when she was feeling so pissed off and hurt and Lizzie didn't care until Josie basically forced her sister to leave her alone. Hope dropped the books on the floor and casted a spell that sent Lizzie crashing into the bookcase on the opposite side of the room. _"I told you to leave me alone."_ Hope spat as she threw a diary of Alaric's onto her chest before she headed out the door.

Hope was getting increasingly irritated by the second and she needed a release. She hasn't run as a wolf for about a week now and she was feeling the urge more than ever, so she headed out of the school and down to the old mill. She stripped off her school clothes and quickly transitioned before she took off running through the woods.

Lizzie woke up about 30 minutes later, alone in the Library with a pounding headache and one of her dad's diaries lying on her chest. She rubbed her head a few times before she forced herself up. She looked around the room for a minute trying to regain her brain function before she picked up the diary and started reading it.

_**November 7**__**th**__**\- Today was a fantastic day by my standards. Today was the day that Klaus Mikaelson finally died. He came by the school last week and needed the help of my daughters to syphon The Hollow out of Hope and place it into him. I refused to let it happen, but Caroline decided against it. A part of me wonders if she knew what was going to happen and that this was his plan. She probably did. Sadly, he doesn't have a grave that I can dance on, but he is dead none-the-less and my life will be better for it. I feel slightly sad for Hope, but her father was a horrible man and the world is better off without him in it. I just pray to God that Hope doesn't turn out the same way. If I could have killed him when I had the chance, then everything would have worked out for the best. The only thing that makes me remotely grateful for Klaus Mikaelson is the fact that he left Caroline enough money in his will to keep this school open indefinitely. **_

_**November 8**__**th**__**\- I woke up today and I swear the world is a little brighter than it was yesterday. The news of Klaus Mikaelson's death still ringing a happy tune in my head…**_

Lizzie was so disgusted by her father's words that she couldn't read anymore. She pushed herself off the floor with the diary in hand and headed out the school. She stomped her way over to the Old Mill. She needed time to clear her head. When she got there, she noticed all of Hope's clothes spewed across the floor.

There was a brisk breeze tonight and Lizzie hadn't brought a coat, she hadn't planned on coming outside, it was as if her body was on autopilot. She dropped the diary on the floor before she headed over to the cupboard and pulled out the blanket then moved back to the sofa, lying on it, and wrapping herself up in the blanket. She felt the cold winds blowing around the abandoned building and she could hear the faint howling of Hope in the distance. Even though she was cold and shivering, she somehow managed to fall asleep.

She startled herself awake a few hours later when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that she had a message from Josie.

Josie [11:32pm]: _Take it things are going well with Hope? Let me know if you're coming back tonight or not. _

Lizzie groaned and looked around the Old Mill. Hope's clothes were still scattered across the floor. _"Well at least she hasn't left me out here alone again."_ She stretched out her body on the sofa then stood up briefly before the wind attacked her again and she covered herself up with the blanket again and sat back down. _"Come on Hope… Where are you?"_ Lizzie mumbled. Lizzie paced around the building a couple of times, occasionally peering out into the forest to try and catch a glimpse of Hope's wolf but she didn't appear to be near. Usually Hope would have sense Lizzie's presence by now and would be running closer to home. But she wasn't from what Lizzie could tell. Every so often she could hear Hope howling but that was about it. She considered calling to her, but she thought that it might just piss the older girl off even more and she wasn't in the mood for another argument tonight. She eventually sent a text back to Josie.

Lizzie [11:56pm]: _Any chance you get MG to vamp a coffee out to me? I'm at the Old Mill. _

Josie [11:57pm]: _Is everything okay? Why you out by the Old Mill? Yeah, he's coming now._

Lizzie [11:58pm]: _Everything is fine. Hope's just on a run and I'm cold, don't know how long she will be, and I don't wanna leave her. _

Josie [00:01]: _Okay. Have a good night ;)_

Lizzie groaned as she pushed her phone in her pocket. She wasn't going to get into everything with Josie over text. A few minutes later MG turned up with a flask of coffee and a sandwich for Lizzie. _"Everything alright Lizzie?"_ He asked.

"_Yeah everything is fine. Hope just needed a run."_ Lizzie smiled.

"_Okay. Well Josie is fine by the way."_ MG replied.

"_That's good. You should probably get back to her though."_

"_Yeah. See you later Liz."_ MG smiled before he vamped away.

Another hour had passed before Hope made an appearance at the edge of the clearing. She took one look at Lizzie and growled before she turned and ran away again. _"Yup, she's still pissed off with me."_ Lizzie muttered.

She took a couple of deep breaths before she started talking to the wind, knowing that it would carry her voice to Hope's ear. _"Listen Hope… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've been distant from you. It has nothing to do with you at all. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I never meant to do that. I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you, especially during this week. I should have realised. I'm sorry Hope. When you're ready to come back, I'll be here waiting for you. I'll always wait for you. And when you do come back, we can burn my father's diary and I will listen whilst you talk, or we don't have to talk at all. Whatever you decide I'll be here. If I've fallen asleep just wake me up. I love you Hope. I really do."_ Lizzie stood up from the steps of the worn-down building, turning her flask in her hands a couple of times before she sat back down on the sofa. She heard Hope howl again but didn't see her. _**At least she got my message.**_ Lizzie shrugged as she placed the flask on the table and curled up in a ball and wrapped the blanket tighter around her body.

It was around 2am when Hope finally came back. The wind was bitter against her fur and she was shivering slightly. She whined slightly when she saw Lizzie curled up on the sofa. She hated that the younger girl stayed out here all night, waiting for her. She hates that she keeps doing this to her. How was Lizzie to know why she was acting like a bitch today. It wasn't her fault. She should really wake her up to apologise, but it was late in the night and she didn't want to do that. She huffed, annoyed with herself, then proceeded to shuffle her way under the blanket into Lizzie's arms. She felt the younger girl's weight shift on the sofa to unwittingly make space for her.

"_You're home…"_ Lizzie muttered in her sleep. Her face nuzzling up against Hope's fur and her right hand sneaked up between her two front paws, resting it on her chest. _"Like a teddy bear."_ Hope couldn't help but whine at the accusation. She was definitely NOT a teddy bear. If it was anyone other than Lizzie calling her that, she would have definitely attacked them by now. But being here, in Lizzie's arms, she didn't care. It didn't take her long to drift off to sleep.

When Hope woke up around 10am she noticed that she couldn't feel Lizzie's body heat pressed against her fur anymore. She whined as she stretched out her paws on the sofa. She quickly looked around the building trying to find the young blonde, but she was nowhere to be seen. Hope was about to take off running to the school when she saw her girlfriend approach with a tray of food. She had gotten changed out of last night's clothes and put on some sweatpants and a thick jumper. Hope sat back on her hind legs and cocked her head towards Lizzie, somewhat confused about how she had managed to get passed her whilst she was sleeping.

"_What? Why are you looking at me like that?"_ Lizzie frowned as she approached Hope. She placed the tray on the table and sat down on the sofa. _"Don't worry, I didn't cook it. I just poured the coffee."_ Lizzie smiled as she took her own coffee mug and took a sip. Hope padded over and settled at her feet. Lizzie reached down and gave her fur a stroke before she placed her mug on the side and shuffled back onto the sofa, propping herself up by the armrest and extending her legs across the cushions. She pulled a book out of her pocket before she lightly tapped a spot on the sofa, telling Hope to come up and join her. Hope curled up at the side of the young blonde and rested her snout on Lizzie's stomach. Lizzie picked up her book and started reading it. It was silent out by the Old Mill but Hope still whined loudly, startling Lizzie. _"What?"_ Lizzie asked. Hope nudged her snout closer to the book and whined again. _"Oh you want me to read it to you?"_ Hope nodded. _"Okay."_ Lizzie smiled as she started reading the book out loud from the beginning.

After about two hours of listening to Lizzie read, Hope finally stood up and padded away from the younger girl. After a few minutes Hope appeared again, this time human and fully clothed. She picked up her coffee mug from the table and took a sip before she settled back down next to Lizzie. _"Did I say you could stop reading?"_ Hope smiled, her voice barely above a whisper as she rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Lizzie smiled and continued reading for another 45 minutes before she closed the book and looked at Hope.

"_Hey baby, how are you?"_ Lizzie asked, suddenly unsure of her own voice.

"_I'm okay. I'm sorry about yesterday. It was just a bad day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I don't expect you to remember when my parents died. It's just hard, you know? I just want to be able to spend time with my girlfriend. I know you've been helping Josie and everything, but I've missed you. You didn't have to stay out here all night, you know that, right? Why did you?"_ Hope replied, resting her head on Lizzie's chest.

"_I'm sorry for not spending time with you. I got so caught up in my own drama that I didn't realise that you needed me. I'm sorry that I don't remember about your parents, I'll make a note of it and remember for next year. Must be even harder for you, given that it's a full moon as well. You must be feeling all sorts of messed up right now. And I know that I didn't have to stay here all night. I didn't even plan to come out here to be honest. When I woke up after you knocked me out, I needed some air and my feet brought me here. I only realised you were out here when I saw your clothes all over the floor. I know that we were arguing, but I wasn't going to leave you Hope. Plus I find comfort knowing that you're nearby."_ Lizzie smiled softly as she ran her hand down the older girl's back, stopping halfway to draw patterns on *that* sensitive spot just above her right hip.

Hope whined slightly as she pressed her face deeper into the blonde's chest. _"Lizzie…"_

"_Yes Hope?"_ Lizzie smirked.

"_What are you doing?"_ Hope breathed as she felt Lizzie's pressure increase.

"_I'm trying to apologise to my girlfriend. What are you doing?"_

"_I'm envious of your girlfriend right now."_ Hope laughed as she lifted her head up to Lizzie.

"_Oh you should be. She's amazing. She's beautiful. She's strong, passionate, and fierce. She's slightly on the small side…"_ Lizzie got poke in the stomach for that comment, which caused her to laugh. _"But I love her anyway. She's the best thing that happened to me and I'm happy that I have her to myself. She's extremely creative and a fantastic artist who painted a nude painting of me, then hung it on her wall. And she's crazy talented with magic." _Lizzie dropped her gaze to meet Hope's, smiling at her adorable girlfriend who was pretty much lying on top of her by this point.

"_Keep going, I'm intrigued."_ Hope laughed as she dropped her head to Lizzie's neck and started leaving a trail of wet kisses there.

"_She is this amazing, beautiful white wolf that is strong and determined. She can run for hours without getting tired and I think she's very protective of me even though she never says it. I mean the other week she tried to kill my mom when my mom was trying to wake me up. She loves walking around naked and isn't ashamed to flaunt what she's got. She's definitely got a body that would make anyone jealous."_ Lizzie smirked as her hands started pushing up Hope's top until Hope let her pull it off, she flipped the shorter girl over, so she was lying on the sofa. Lizzie dipped her head and let her lips crash against Hope's, at first they were soft simple kisses but the fire and need consumed both of them, Hope slightly parted her mouth and Lizzie took it as an invitation to push her tongue inside. Hope moaned as she tangled her hands in the blonde's long locks.

"_Fuck…"_ Hope breathed as they parted, Lizzie rolled her tongue along Hope's jawline and down her neck, occasionally lightly biting different parts of it.

"_Hey Lizzie, are you out here?"_ Josie asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, with MG tailing behind her.

"_Yeah, in here."_ Lizzie laughed as she watched Hope squeal and throw herself behind the sofa. _"Why are you hiding?"_ She asked Hope.

"_Your sister and MG are here and I'm half naked."_ Hope spat. _"Pass me my shirt please?"_

"_No. You can come and get it."_ Lizzie laughed, taunting the older girl.

"_Oh, sorry. I didn't realise you were out here with Hope. You didn't come to breakfast or lunch and I was getting worried."_ Josie said as she spotted Hope's head peaking up from behind the sofa.

"_Sorry, we fell asleep. Is everything okay?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_Yeah everything is fine. Me and MG were going to go to the cinema, wanted to know if you wanted to join us? You are invited as well, Hope."_ Josie smiled.

"_I'm up for it. It could be fun; we can turn it into a date or something."_ Hope smiled at Lizzie.

"_You want to go on a date?"_ Lizzie replied.

"_Just because we are in a relationship doesn't mean we can't go on dates."_ Hope shrugged. _"Plus you owe me."_

"_I owe you? Since when?"_ Lizzie retorted. Hope glared at her for a few seconds before Lizzie swallowed thickly and realised that she was talking about the fact that they haven't spent any time together in the past two weeks. _"Okay. We'll go. But you gotta give us like an hour or two. We've been out here all night and Hope needs a shower. She stinks of wet dog."_

"_Okay that's fine. But I'm driving."_ Josie laughed as she turned and walked away, pulling MG behind her. _"Drop me a text when you're ready."_

"_Will do!"_ Lizzie called after her before she turned her attention back to Hope. Hope had stood up from behind the sofa and walked over to her jumper and started to put it back on. _"Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm alright. I do need a shower though. And it will be good for us to get out of here for a while."_ Hope replied as she finished off putting on her jumper and sat down next to Lizzie on the sofa. She picked up the diary off the floor and started flicking through it. _"I understand why your dad wrote those things about my father. But it was still a really shitty thing to do. What makes it worse is that Alaric decided to continue to use this shit in the curriculum when he knew I was starting at this school. He could have taken it out of the Library and hid it from the other students. Everyone knows who I am and who my father is, but I don't appreciate being compared to him."_ Hope sighed.

"_I don't think you're anything like your father. And I'm really sorry for what my dad has said about your father. I don't really pay much attention to the things he says most of the time and I've never read his diaries before last night either and judging from what I did read, I don't want to read them. I love you for who _you_ are, not who your family is."_ Lizzie replied, pulling Hope back into her arms.

"_I'm sorry if I hurt you last night in the Library, I never meant to do that to you… I just lost control. I don't blame you for anything that's happened. But we do need to burn this."_ Hope apologised as she lifted up the diary. Lizzie nodded and took the book from Hope. She took hold of Hope's hand and they walked a short distance into the woods before Lizzie syphoned some magic from the older girl and set the diary on fire. Hope dropped her hand from Lizzie and curled up into the side of the taller girl, wrapping her left arm around her back and watched the diary burn. They stood there for about five minutes watching the diary turn to ash before Hope spoke again. _"Thank you for doing that."_

"_I'd do anything for you Hope. Within reason obviously."_ Lizzie laughed as she softly kissed the top of Hope's head. _"Come on, let's go."_ Hope nodded and the two girls headed back into the school.

The two girls silently walked back to the school and entered Hope's room. Hope frowned slightly when she turned round and saw Lizzie standing behind her. _"Babe, what are you doing?"_ She asked.

"_What do you mean?"_ Lizzie replied, tilting her head.

"_I need to go for a shower, and you need to get dressed."_ Hope smiled as she walked around her room gathering her shower caddy and towel.

"_I thought I would join you."_ Lizzie shrugged completely innocently.

"_You want to join me in the shower at… 2pm on a Saturday? Bit kinky Elizabeth, even for you. But if you're looking for a bit of excitement then I'm all for it."_ Hope smirked, raising her eyebrow at the younger girl. Lizzie's mouth fell open when she realised what she had said.

"_That's not what I meant."_ Lizzie swallowed. _"I just meant that I need a shower as well so we could have walked there together and showered in completely separate cubicles."_

"_So I'm not even good enough to share the same cubicle with now?"_ Hope laughed.

"_You're more than good enough to share the same cubicle with." _Lizzie replied as she pulled Hope closer and kissed her._ "But like you said, it's 2pm on a Saturday and people might be in there."_

"_People know that we are together, so I don't really see a problem."_ Hope smirked as she grabbed the taller girl's ass and pulled her closer.

"_Hope…"_ Lizzie whined.

"_Yes dear?"_

"_We are going to have plenty of opportunities to have shower sex at a later date but right now we just need to get showered and dressed. We are going on a date after all, so having sex before the date defeats the purpose of going on a date, does it not?"_ Lizzie reasoned.

"_Okay fine… But you will get fucked today, you can count on that. And I'm going to make it interesting… If you're up for it?"_ Hope laughed.

"_Oh god. What are you going to do?"_

"_I've got something that might make this date a little more fun. I've not had chance to use it yet because it only came in the post the other day and I wasn't really in the mood to give it a try."_ Hope smirked as she pulled away from the younger girl, dropped her shower stuff on the floor and picked up a cardboard box from her desk. She opened it and pulled out another box. Lizzie's eyes widened when she saw the packaging.

"_You want me to wear that today… In front of my sister and MG?"_ Lizzie swallowed.

"_You don't have to if you don't want too… I just thought it would be the perfect opportunity to try it out."_ Hope smiled as she tapped the box against her fingers a few times, her eyes never leaving Lizzie's face.

"_Is it waterproof?"_ Lizzie asked after about a minute.

"_Yes, it is."_ Hope replied.

"_Okay… Get it out."_ Lizzie nodded.

"_You're going to wear it now?"_ Hope asked as she started ripping the small box open.

"_Well I'll need to make sure it fits properly, and it isn't uncomfortable when I walk around. So wearing in the shower is going to be the best place to try it."_ Lizzie replied as she shut the door and took her trousers and underwear off and walked over to the bed.

Hope discarded the box on the floor as she pulled the item out of it. Hope passed it through her fingers a couple of times before she moved closer to Lizzie and knelt down at her legs. The new sex toy Hope had in her fingers was blue and small. It was curved and has two different widths. The thinner side was to be inserted inside the person wearing it, both sides had a vibrator inside it. Hope turned it on for a few seconds and let it vibrate in her hand. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and synced the device to her phone before she looked up at Lizzie. _"Do you want to do it, or do you want me to put it in for you?"_

"_Do you mind if I do it?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_Not at all."_ Hope replied as she handed the small toy over to her girlfriend. She watched as Lizzie placed the toy in her entrance and adjusted it against her clit. _"Do you want me to try it?"_

"_You can turn it on."_ Lizzie smiled as she braced herself against the mattress. Hope smirked as she opened the app on her phone and turned on the vibrator.

"_Oh… Fucckkkk."_ Lizzie moaned, trying to cross her legs as the soft vibrations rolled through her body. _"Okay… That's enough… For now."_

Hope nodded and turned it off. She reached across the floor and picked up Lizzie's discarded clothes before handing them back to the blonde. _"This is going to be fun."_ Hope laughed.

"_You're going to be the death of me."_ Lizzie retorted as she quickly replaced her clothing and stood up. Holding her hand out for Hope and helping her up from the floor. Hope picked up her shower caddy and towel again before both girls headed out the door and made their way to the showers.


	16. Chapter 16- It's a Double Date, Kinda

Chapter 16- It's a Double Date, Kinda.

"_Are you ready to go?"_ Josie asked MG.

"_Yeah I'm all good. Are Hope and Lizzie ready?"_ MG replied as he looked up from his comic book.

"_Yeah, Lizzie just texted me. She said to meet them out by the car. She's got the keys."_ Josie said as she picked up her backpack from the floor and placed it over her shoulders.

"_Okay, let's go then."_ MG replied as he closed his comic and took up. The two of them walked out of the school and around to the car shed. _"Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"_ Josie replied.

"_No reason, I was just checking. It will do you some good getting out of the school for the day. Thanks for inviting me."_ MG nodded.

"_You're my best friend MG, you don't need to thank me for inviting you anywhere."_ Josie laughed as she gently shoulder nudged him.

"_Fair enough."_ MG laughed. _"Hello ladies, how are we today?"_ MG said as he approached Hope and Lizzie who were waiting by the car.

"_Hey MG. We're good thanks. How are you?"_ Hope smiled as she put her phone into her pocket.

"_I'm good thanks."_ MG replied.

"_Catch."_ Lizzie said to Josie as she threw the car keys over to her sister.

"_Lizzie!"_ Josie squealed slightly as she covered her face to stop the keys from hitting her. The keys fell to the floor at her feet and she picked them up.

"_I did say catch."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_Well clearly I wasn't ready."_ Josie frowned as she unlocked the car.

"_Clearly."_ Lizzie stated, climbing into the back seat shortly followed by Hope. MG released the front seat back and let it click into place before he climbed in and got settled in the passenger seat. Josie put the keys in the engine and started the car. Lizzie leaned through the small gap between the back seats and front ones, picking up the AUX cable and plugging her phone in. She scrolled through her 'car' playlist, chose a song and hit play before she sat back in her seat.

They drove out of the school gates and headed towards Richmond, about 30 minutes into the drive Hope spoke. _"Hey Josie… Did you ever message Jade?"_ She asked as she scrolled through her phone. Lizzie's ears picked up and smiled, waiting eagerly for her sister to divulge the information.

"_Bit nosey there, Hope."_ Josie laughed. _"But no, I haven't."_

"_Fair enough."_ Hope shrugged before returning back to her phone. Lizzie grunted at Hope's lack of interest in Josie's love life.

"_Why though? She was hot and totally into you."_ Lizzie retorted.

"_Because believe it or not Lizzie, my life doesn't revolve around being in a relationship with someone."_ Josie replied, keeping her eyes on the road as she drove.

"_Yeah but you've got to be missing sex by now, right?"_

"_I dunno Lizzie, did you miss sex for the two weeks you didn't speak to Hope? Or were you too preoccupied by other things?"_ Josie retorted. Lizzie opened her mouth a few times before she huffed and sat back in her seat, slightly annoyed that her sister won that small argument.

"_I didn't really think much about it if I'm being honest."_ Hope shrugged. "_I was too preoccupied to think about anything. So I don't take any offence that you didn't think about it either."_ She smiled as she stretched out her hand to meet Lizzie's. The 'we're making up for it now' was left unsaid but hung proudly over Hope's head as her thumb made quick work of opening the vibrator app on her phone and she set it to vibrate on the lowest setting for five seconds. She grinned as she watched the blonde's facial features twist as the unexpected vibrations coursed through her body.

After the vibrations stopped Lizzie relaxed her face before turning to face Hope. _"Really?"_ Lizzie glared.

"_I told you I was going to make this interesting."_ Hope smirked.

"_I'm going to hate you today. I can just feel it."_ Lizzie retorted.

"_Oh you love me, and you know it."_ Hope laughed. _"Plus you agreed to it, so you can't back out now."_

"_Oh I can, and I will."_

"_Do it then, do it right now…"_ Hope dared, knowing full well that Lizzie wouldn't shove her hand down her own trousers and take the toy out in front of Josie and MG. Neither girl was prepared to answer the million questions that would be waiting for them. Lizzie stared at Hope silently admitting defeat and bracing herself for what was about to happen. Within seconds Hope set the vibrator off again, slightly stronger than before which made Lizzie have to bite down on her bottom lip to stifle the moan that wanted to slip.

"_Do they usually do that?"_ MG asked Josie.

"_Do what?"_ Josie replied.

"_Wind each other up and talk to each other like no one else is around?"_

"_Yup. Don't be offended, you get used to it. I guess that's what happens when you hide your relationship from other people for 6 months."_ Josie shrugged.

"_I still can't believe it. When have you ever known Lizzie to keep anything a secret?"_ MG laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"_I heard that!"_ Lizzie called from the back seat, causing everyone else in the car to laugh. _"And for your information I didn't keep it a secret. I told my mom about it. She knew about a month or so into it. I couldn't really hide it from her anyways because I was staying with her and talking to Hope every week on the phone. As much as she tried to not listen in, her vamp hearing got the best of her. But I'm glad she knew and I'm glad that I didn't have to hide anymore. And I would have told Josie, but she was too blindsided by she-who-must-not-be-named and I didn't want to give that bitch any more ammunition."_

"_Well you could have talked to me Lizzie."_ Josie sighed.

"_Yeah, well I didn't feel like I could. But I know that I can now. And you know that you can talk to me as well. You're my favourite person. Hope is a very close second though."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_I should take offence to that… But I won't, just because I love you enough to know not to get in the middle of the two of you."_ Hope smiled. Soon enough the car fell back into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the journey. It only took another fifteen minutes before they arrived in Richmond and Josie pulled that car into the carpark. Josie and MG got out first, followed by Hope and Lizzie.

The four of them walked the short distance to the movie theatre. Josie and MG were talking about the latest comic book he was reading whilst Hope and Lizzie were walking hand in hand not saying anything. When they arrived at the theatre, they all decided on what they were going to watch. There was some back and forth for a while, MG and Hope wanted to watch a comedy or an action film whilst Lizzie and Josie wanted to watch a romantic drama. Needless to say the Twins won that round. Josie paid for hers and MG's ticket whilst Lizzie paid for hers and Hope's. MG used compulsion to score free snacks for everyone whilst Hope stood there smirking to herself as she kept setting off Lizzie's vibrator in short bursts causing Lizzie to have to grab onto the closest thing to her to be able to steady herself through the vibrations. Eventually when Lizzie managed to find a seat to sit down on Hope stopped playing with her phone, much to the blonde's annoyance.

"_I hate you."_ Lizzie said as she glared at Hope.

"_You love me."_ Hope laughed as she put her phone in her pocket.

"_You did that on purpose."_ Lizzie retorted.

"_Of course I did. I told that I was going to make this fun."_ Hope smirked as she stepped closer to the blonde.

"_What are you making fun?"_ Josie asked, appearing out of nowhere with her mouth full of popcorn.

"_Our date."_ Hope smiled as she draped her arms over the younger girl's shoulders.

"_Why what are you doing to her?"_ Josie replied.

"_Do you want to tell her?"_ Hope laughed.

"_Maybe later. I'll let you know how it goes first."_ Lizzie groaned as she pulled the shorter girl closer and rested her own forehead on Hope's stomach.

"_Fine, don't tell me."_ Josie pouted as she sat down next to Lizzie.

"_She's wearing a remotely controlled vibrator. It's linked to my phone and I keep using it."_ Hope laughed as she started rubbing the blonde's back.

"_What's that about a vibrator?"_ MG asked, finally returning from using the bathroom and joining in halfway through the conversation.

"_Nothing."_ The three girls said in unison.

"_Ookay then…"_ MG drawled as he picked up his drink from Josie's lap and took a sip. After about twenty minutes the group was allowed to enter the screen room to take their seats.

"_Where do you want to sit?"_ Josie asked.

"_Wherever you wanna sit Jo."_ MG smiled.

"_What about you two?"_ Josie said as she turned to face the older girls.

"_Wherever is fine with us."_ Hope nodded. Josie stared at them for a few seconds before she shrugged and led them all halfway up the rows and picked out some seats in the middle of the room. MG shuffled in first, followed by Josie, Lizzie then Hope.

They sat down and got comfortable a few minutes before the film started, Lizzie rested the big tub of popcorn between hers and Hope's seats. Hope pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned the brightness all the way down. _"What are you doing?"_ Lizzie whispered.

"_Just making sure my phone isn't too bright, so it doesn't disturb other people when I use it." _Hope replied.

"_You just want to kill me, don't you?"_ Lizzie retorted.

"_Not at all baby. I just want you to have some fun. Aren't you having fun? Do you want me to stop?"_ Hope asked.

"_No, I don't want you to stop. It's just… torture… Not knowing when it's going to happen."_ Lizzie whined.

"_I'm sorry baby… But I can probably guarantee that I'm just as wet as you are."_ Hope smirked as she lent closer to the taller girl, her lips centimetres away from her ear. _"Why don't you feel for yourself?"_

"_Are you being serious right now?"_ Lizzie swallowed.

"_I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want it to happen."_ Hope beamed. Soon enough the lights in the theatre dimmed and the screen started playing the opening ads of the film.

"_I might just have to surprise you."_ Lizzie taunted as she shuffled herself back into her seat and tried to focus her attention on the screen. Hope huffed and turned her attention to the screen. She placed the phone under her leg and stretched out her right hand to take Lizzie's in her own. Lizzie relaxed slightly when she felt Hope's head rest on her shoulder.

Hope wasn't really paying much attention to the film as she was occasionally nodding off to sleep, only to be woken up by Lizzie shifting her seat or if there was a loud sound coming from the screen. Every time she became startled and woke up, she could feel the younger girl chuckling slightly.

After about an hour into the film MG leaned over to Josie. _"Just going to nip to the bathroom."_ MG whispered before he stood up and headed out the room.

"_Where's MG going?"_ Lizzie asked.

"_Bathroom."_ Josie shrugged. _"What's Hope doing?"_

"_She's fallen asleep on my shoulder. I'll wake her up soon. She needs the rest."_ Lizzie replied.

"_Bless her. Do you want to go and get some food after this or do you just want to head home?"_

"_I'm up for some food. But can we see what Hope wants to do?"_

"_Yeah that's fine."_ Josie nodded before she turned her attention back to the screen. A few seconds later MG returned to his seat.

"_What did I miss?"_ MG asked as he sat down.

"_Not a lot. Hope's asleep and me and Lizzie were discussing if we wanted to grab some food or not after this."_ Josie replied.

"_I was talking about the film… But I'm down for food." _MG chuckled.

"_Oh… erm not a lot. She left him in bed after she received a phone call from her husband. Now she's acting like she's been at work all afternoon."_ Josie explained.

"_That no-good two timer."_ MG huffed as he inhaled a handful of popcorn. Two seats away Lizzie was getting slightly bored with the fact that Hope had fallen asleep and wasn't annoying her with the vibrator anymore. She sighed as she reached her hand between Hope's thighs and tried to pull out Hope's phone from under her leg, but the older girl woke up.

"_What are you doing?"_ Hope hissed, trapping the younger girl's hand in-between her thighs.

"_I'm bored… I wanted to have a mess around on the app and see what the different settings are."_ Lizzie replied as her thumb gently stroked the inside flesh of her girlfriend's thigh, rolling it in circles across the sensitive parts that she knows drives Hope crazy.

"_Keep doing that and I'll show you myself."_ Hope hummed as she parted her legs slightly.

"_Is that meant to be a threat?"_ Lizzie taunted, moving her hand further up the older girl's leg.

"_No. A promise."_ Hope whimpered as her hand immediately went to Lizzie's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. After a few minutes they parted. _"How much longer is the film on for?"_

"_I dunno. Let me ask Josie."_ Lizzie smiled before she shifted in her seat and leaned closer to her sister. _"How much longer is left?"_

"_I think about 30 minutes or so, why?"_ Josie frowned. As soon as Hope heard Josie's reply she started pulling on the older twin's arm and out of her seat.

"_Okay. Well if me and Hope aren't back by the end of the film just meet us outside."_ Lizzie laughed.

"_Why? Where are you going?"_ Josie asked but Lizzie and Hope were already out of their seats and halfway down the row causing Josie to huff in annoyance.

"_Where are they off to?"_ MG asked.

"_I don't even want to know."_ Josie said as she shook her head, turning her attention back to the screen and leaving Hope and Lizzie to do whatever it is that she didn't want to think about.

Elsewhere in the cinema, Lizzie had pulled Hope down the stairs and into the nearest bathroom. Lizzie checked the few stalls, once satisfied that no one was around she pushed Hope into one of the stalls and up against the wall, locking the door behind them. Lizzie captured Hope's lips in her own, her fingers tangled in the auburn hair and pulled it, breaking their kiss and exposing her bare neck. She lowered her lips to the older girl's neck and started kissing it, occasionally grazing her teeth across her pulse point.

"_Someone is needy today."_ Hope moaned as she grabbed at Lizzie's shirt, pulling her closer, wanting and needing to feel the younger girl against her own body.

"_Yes, oh God, yes. Fuck. I've missed you."_ Lizzie hummed against her skin.

"_Well who's fault is that?"_ Hope smirked as she pushed Lizzie away from her before she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"_Mine."_ Lizzie nodded as she dropped to her knees. _"And I'm going to make it up to you."_

"_You best do."_ Hope groaned as Lizzie's fingers frantically tugged at buttons of Hope's jeans. Lizzie grew impatient with herself as she fumbled around the buttons, giving up and just pulled the jeans down the shorter girl's thighs.

Lizzie grinned as her eyes rested on her prize and noticed that Hope wasn't wearing any underwear. _"Mmm, naughty girl. Why aren't you wearing any underwear?"_

"_Because I was feeling… adventurous today. Is that a problem?"_ Hope asked as she brought her phone closer to her own face and started the vibrator.

"_Fuck… no. Definitely not a problem with me."_ Lizzie moaned as the vibrations slowly started to roll through her body. She took a deep breath and leaned in, rolling her tongue over Hope's soft wet folds and parted them. Lizzie hummed at the taste of sweet victory as her hands steadied themselves on Hope's thighs, pulling the older girl closer. Her tongue traced circles around the older girl's clit before it moved lower and teased her entrance before she brought it back up again.

Every time that Lizzie dropped her tongue lower, Hope would increase the speed of the vibrator. After about five minutes of teasing by both girls, Lizzie was the first to give in and take things further and soon enough she pushed two fingers deep inside Hope's hole, causing Hope to let out a filthy moan and her knees to buckle slightly, luckily they were in a tight space so she could steady herself against the opposite wall as she increased the speed of the toy inside the younger girl and let her phone drop to the floor in pure ecstasy as Lizzie thrusted her fingers inside her. It didn't take long for Hope to reach her climax and she gave everything to the younger girl without holding anything back.

Lizzie grinned against Hope's folds as she lapped up the excess juices that escaped from the older girl. Hope let her head fall back against the wall as she took deep steadying breaths. Once Lizzie was finished, she stood up and sweetly kissed her girlfriend. _"Are you okay?"_ She asked once they parted.

"_Definitely."_ Hope grinned. _"What time is it?"_

"_Almost half 6, I think. Why?" _Lizzie replied.

"_We don't have enough time to give you what you need."_ Hope frowned slightly, feeling guilty about it.

"_It's okay baby. The vibrator is still on and very much working. I think I'll be okay until we get home. Come on. Don't want to keep my sister waiting now, do you?"_ Lizzie chuckled as she helped Hope to pull her jeans back up and picked her phone up from the floor and handed it to her.

"_I'm going to turn it off for a bit, okay?"_

"_Thanks."_ Lizzie smiled as she lent down and kissed the shorter girl again. _"Come on. We should really get going."_ Lizzie laughed as she unlocked the bathroom stall door and walked out, quickly followed by Hope.

The ending credits of the film rolled across the screen and the lights slowly became brighter. Josie looked over at MG who was wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his jumper, the sight made Josie giggle slightly. _"Are you seriously crying right now?"_ Josie asked.

"_No. It's allergies."_ MG lied.

"_You're dead, you can't have allergies."_ Josie laughed.

"_If you tell anyone, I might have to kill you."_ MG laughed. _"I take it Hope and Lizzie didn't come back?"_

"_No, but I wasn't surprised. Lizzie said that they would meet us in the foyer anyways. So we can wait another five minutes before we head out."_ Josie replied as she shifted in her seat to face her best friend. _"I just wanted to say thank you for coming out with us today. I really appreciate it. With everything that has been happening these past few weeks, it's been nice to have someone who doesn't really have an opinion about everything that went down with me and Pen. Obviously, I know that you do have an opinion but it's nice to know that you haven't voiced it or tried to force it on me. I really do appreciate it and you."_ Josie's voice broke slightly but MG never questioned her about it, he just nodded and listened to his best friend talk.

"_Look at the end of the day, you are my best friend, if you're hurting or in pain or just need someone to talk to then you know you can come and talk to me. I don't know the full details of what went down with you and Pen, only what people have been saying about it, but I don't know the whole thing. If you want to talk about it then I'm all ears but if you don't then I'm not going to force you to."_ MG replied.

"_I don't even know what went down to be honest. All I know is that she told Hope she would have fucked her on the table if she wasn't in a relationship with me then later on that evening, she kissed Hope. All this went down on my birthday, Hope showed me everything. I confronted Pen about it, and she lied to me. She's been distance with me for a few weeks before hand, things didn't seem like the used to. It kinda feels like she was a completely different person, but I would have never expected her to ever lie to me. I can't be dealing with liars."_ Josie explained.

"_Okay. I didn't expect that, and I didn't realise all that went down. I just thought you got into an argument or something. Why do you think that she was acting like a different person?"_

"_I don't know. There were just little changes in her personality. I couldn't… can't really explain it. It's just the way she would say something or do something. She called me Jo a few times. She never called me Jo, it's either Jojo or Josie. It not a big thing I know, but it's just… why change the way you say my name if it doesn't mean anything?" _Josie replied.

"_Okay, well I don't know what's going off with her, but surely you should have talked to her before jumping to conclusions? I'm not defending her actions or trying to find an explanation for her but if you had these concerns, why didn't you just ask her?"_

"_Because of the proof that Hope showed me. If I'm being honest, I think I was just bombarded with way too much information all at once that day. I found out that Lizzie and Hope were in a relationship and that they had been for more than 5 months but didn't tell anyone. Lizzie said that I was partly the reason why she left. Everything was just too much all at once. And thinking about it, I might have overreacted. But Penelope hasn't come to talk to me either. She hasn't tried to explain anything, so it makes me think that she actually did it. I don't know."_

"_Maybe she doesn't know how to? Because these past two weeks Lizzie's constantly been at your side. Why don't you try and seek her out instead? Or if you want then I can get you both in a room together, would that help you?"_ MG asked.

"_I don't know. Can you let me think about it?"_ Josie replied.

"_Sure thing. So… Who's Jade?"_ MG laughed as he stood up from his seat.

"_Jade?"_ Josie frowned as she copied MG's movements and the two of them started walking out the screen room.

"_Yeah, Jade… I'm sure that's what Hope called her. She asked if you ever texted her?"_

"_Oh. Jade… She's someone that we met when we went out for a family meal the day I broke up with Penelope. She gave me her number, but I never texted her. I wasn't in the mood to."_ Josie replied.

"_And what about now?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Would you want to text her now?" _ MG asked as he pulled the door open and let Josie exit first.

"_I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I don't think I have her number…"_ Josie wasn't paying attention to where she was walking as she had her head was turned back towards MG. She hadn't realised someone was walking into the screening and they collided, the other girl's drink split all over her white top. _"Shit sorry!"_ Josie blurted, running her hands over the wet patches, trying to dry her shirt.

"_Sorry. It was my fault; I was trying to juggle two drinks and a massive tub of popcorn whilst trying to open the door and looking at my phone. I'm so sorry."_ Jade replied, fumbling around picking up the crumpled-up cups and tubs from the floor. She quickly discarded everything in the bin before turning back to Josie.

"_It's okay. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either. It's my fault."_ Josie replied as she syphoned some magic from MG and was about to cast a spell to dry her shirt when she locked eyes on the older girl.

"_It's Josie, right? We met a few weeks ago at the restaurant? I gave you my number after your sister and her girlfriend practically forced me to do it. Shit sorry. I wasn't meant to tell you that part. Anyways, you never texted me…"_ Jade rambled on.

"_I'm going to kill Lizzie and Hope."_ Josie seethed to MG. _"Hi Jade. Yeah, I remember. The reason why I never texted you is because, what my sister failed to mention to you, I broke up with my ex like a few hours before we went out for food. It's been a tough couple of weeks if I'm being honest."_ Josie replied.

"_Oh. I didn't realise. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have given you my number if I had known. I totally understand not wanting to jump straight into another… whatever. But if you ever want someone to talk to, who doesn't know you or your situation then I can be that stranger."_ Jade nodded, walking away from the door to let other people enter the screening. Josie and MG followed.

"_Thanks. Sorry, this is MG."_ Josie smiled, acknowledging the older boy. Just as MG was about to speak Lizzie and Hope appeared from out of the bathroom closest to them, looking slightly dishevelled and flustered.

"_Hey Josie, you to ready to go?"_ Lizzie called as they approached. Hope elbowed her when she realised Jade was standing there as well.

"_Hey Jade."_ Hope smiled.

"_Yeah, hi. Josie come on. I need food."_ Lizzie stated, ignoring Jade's presence as she was more preoccupied with the fact that after they eat, she would go home, and Hope would have sex with her.

"_Lizzie! Don't be so rude."_ Josie spat before turning her attention back to Jade. _"We're going for some food, if you want to join us? It's the least I can do considering I physically bumped into you."_

"_I'd love to, but I'm actually here with someone. If you text me then we can arrange it for another day?"_ Jade smiled, openly flirting with the brunette and not caring that she was surrounded by the girl's friends.

"_Are you sure your friend won't mind?"_ Josie smiled.

"_She's not my friend."_ Jade stated, waving behind the group as her "friend" approached.

"_Hey hun, you ready to go?"_ Penelope's voice caused everyone to tense up and turn around and stare at her. _"Hi Jojo."_ Penelope smiled weakly.

"_What the fuck are you doing here?"_ Lizzie spat as she moved in front of Josie, blocking her sister from the devil.

"_I'm here on a date. What does it look like I'm doing?"_ Penelope retorted.

"_You are actually vermin. First you kiss my girlfriend, breaking my sister's heart in the process, then not even two weeks later you're already trying to get in another girl's pants? You're a joke. It's a good thing she broke up with you. If you come near her again, I won't hesitate to kill you."_ Lizzie seethed before she turned and pulled Josie away from the group. MG quickly followed but Hope stayed behind.

"_Look Penelope. I don't agree with what you did. But if you wanted to break up with Josie then you should have just told her. You didn't have to kiss me to do it. She deserves better than that. And Jade, you can do so much better than Penelope."_ Hope stated before she turned on her heels and went to join the rest of the group outside.

Hope manged to get halfway through the foyer before Jade ran up behind her. _"Hope wait!"_ Jade called as she could up to the shorter girl. _"Look, give Josie my number and tell her to call me, or text me. Tell her it's not what it looks like, please? I can't get into it right now, but I promise I will tell her everything and you. You can text me as well, if you text me later, I will explain everything."_ Jade's eyes never left Hope's.

"_Are you trying to compel me?" _Hope frowned as Jade gave her a piece of paper with her number on it.

"_What? No! Look … I can tell that you are the reasonable one. I just want Josie to understand what's going on. I can't say much else right now."_ Jade shuffled uncomfortably as she could feel Penelope's gaze on her back. _"Just please. Text me later? I've got to go now."_ And with that Jade turned and walked back over to Penelope. Hope frowned, slightly confused by the conversation but quickly added the number to her phone before she walked outside and set the small slip on paper on fire and watched it burn in her hand.

"_Took you long enough. What was that about?"_ Lizzie asked as she walked up to Hope with her arms folded.

"_Not sure yet. I'll let you know when I find out."_ Hope frowned as she looked back and watched Jade disappear with Penelope into the unknown. _"I'm hungry."_ Hope stated as she turned her attention back to the group.

"_Where shall we go?"_ MG asked, rubbing his stomach in anticipation.

"_I'm feeling burgers and fries."_ Lizzie replied.

"_Okay we'll go to Wendy's."_ Josie nodded and the group made their way to the restaurant.

"_You knew Josie was going to be here, didn't you?!"_ Jade spat at Penelope.

"_Yes. I overheard her and MG talking about it this afternoon."_ Penelope shrugged as she made her way over to confection stand.

"_Why? Why make me go through that? What is wrong with you?"_ Jade retorted.

"_We wouldn't be in this fucking mess if it wasn't for Wendy. You can blame her. If she hadn't used that fucking glamour, then I would probably still be with Josie right now! And not stuck in this shitty theatre with you."_ Penelope spat, clearly annoyed with the situation and everything that had just happened.

"_Well what did you want me to do?"_ Jade frowned.

"_I don't know. But she's your fucking heretic, you need to keep better control of her! And don't let her come near me or my… Or Josie again otherwise I will kill her, and I promise you that I will."_

"_She's your problem as well! She's part of your coven."_ Jade replied.

"_She stopped being part of my coven the moment she died and didn't stay buried."_ Penelope countered.

"_Fine. I'll talk to her."_ Jade nodded.

"_You best do. I don't want to see either of you again. Now fuck off."_ Penelope spat.

"_I'm sorry."_ Jade nodded before she quickly left, leaving Penelope alone in the movie theatre. Penelope sighed before she turned to the woman behind the counter and ordered a drink and some popcorn then made her way into a random screening.


	17. Hope's Injured and Lizzie's Missing

Chapter 17- Hope's Injured and Lizzie's Missing.

Hope woke up startled around 3am. Everywhere was pitch black and she was naked. The cold November breeze wrapping around her body. She looked around but couldn't see anything or hear anything other than the wind whipping around the trees. Groggily, she pushed herself up from the ground but cried out in pain when she placed her right foot flat on the floor. She looked down and saw several cuts, scratches and bite marks with dried blood stuck to her skin. She shook her head slightly before she pushed on through the woods.

After about an hour of limping through the forest, Hope was greeted by the familiar sight of the Old Mill, dimly lit up in the distance. Her mind raced trying to recover the events of the nights, but she couldn't peace it together. The last thing she could remember was having a conversation with Jade in the movie theatre then… nothing. She pushed on through the dense trees, grimacing through the pain until she reached the mill and collapsed on the steps and hit her head. _"For fuck sake."_ She groaned before she pushed herself up again. She headed to the cupboard and pulled out a fresh set of clothes, secretly thanking Lizzie for stocking it back up for her. _"Lizzie."_ She whispered to herself.

She cautiously pulled her clothes on, before she turned and quickly headed back to the school, pushing through the pain until she reached her bedroom. She pushed the door open and met by darkness and emptiness. Hope switched on the light and became annoyed when she couldn't see Lizzie in her bed. She left the door open and hurriedly moved two doors down to the Twin's room. She knocked frantically a few times before she tried the door handle and pushed herself through the door. She flicked on the light and saw Josie asleep on her bed. She moved over to her bed and shook the younger girl awake. _"Josie!... Josie!... Josie! Wake up!"_ Hope shouted.

"_Hope! What are you doing? Why are you here?"_ Josie asked, rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the harsh lights.

"_Where's Lizzie? Have you seen her?"_ Hope rushed.

"_She's in your room, isn't she?"_

"_If she was in my room, do you really think that I would be here asking you where she is?!"_ Hope spat, she groaned before she turned and limped hastily away. Josie quickly jumped out of bed and followed Hope, grabbing her dressing gown from the back of the door.

"_Hope! What is going on, where is Lizzie?"_

"_I don't know. I've just woken up in the middle of the woods covered in blood with cuts, scratches, and bite marks all over me. And I think I've broken my foot. I don't know where Lizzie is. And I can't remember anything from the past 10 hours."_ Hope groaned as she forced herself back down the stairs and looked in all the open and closed rooms on her way to the main entrance.

"_What's the last thing you remember?"_ Josie asked.

"_Jade stopping me in the foyer of the theatre, she gave me her number and told me to text her. She said that she could explain everything that was happening with Penelope. She wanted me to give you her number again. She tried to compel me. I called her out on it, but she lied and said that she didn't. I thought it was strange, but she seemed kinda desperate."_ Hope stated as she passed the entrance and continued through the school.

"_Hope. Stop. You need to sit down. You can hardly walk!"_

"_I'm not going to sit down until I find Lizzie!"_ Hope pushed on. Josie knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get Hope to stop so she did the only thing that she could think of in that moment. She syphoned some magic from the wall and casted a spell that knocked Hope out. Hope fell in the middle of the corridor with a thud. Josie rushed to check on her, she seemed fine given her current state. She looked up and down the corridor then groaned when she realised she couldn't leave Hope where she was so she rolled the older girl onto her back, grabbed her arms and pulled her into the common room, propping her up against the nearest armchair. She picked up a blanket from the back of the chair and covered Hope up before she took off running up to MG's room.

Josie arrived at MG's room winded from the running. She knocked on his door a few times before he opened it. _"Josie? What are you doing here at 4:30 in the morning?"_

"_Lizzie… missing…. Hope… Hurt…"_ She panted, bending over slightly trying to catch her breath again.

"_What do you mean Lizzie is missing and Hope is hurt?"_ MG puzzled.

"_I don't know what happened… Come on."_ Josie replied as she took off back downstairs, MG quickly on her heels. They arrived in the common room and Hope was still in the same position that she had been left in.

"_What did you do to her?"_ MG asked when he saw Hope.

"_I had to knock her out. It was the only way to get her to stop. She's broken her foot and she's been walking on it for god knows how long."_

"_Do you know what happened?"_

"_Only what she told me. She said that she couldn't remember anything after leaving the cinema. She said that Jade stopped her and wanted to talk to her. Jade apparently told Hope that should explain everything that had happened and that she needed Hope to text her last night. Apparently, she tried to compel Hope as well."_

"_Did Hope text her?"_

"_I don't know. She didn't say and she doesn't have her phone on her so I can't check."_ Josie replied.

"_Wait here."_ MG said before he vamped away and came back moments later. _"Her phone isn't in her room, but Lizzie's was. Here."_ MG said as he handed Josie the phone. She turned the screen on and saw that Lizzie had a voicemail call from Hope.

"_There's a voicemail on here from Hope."_ Josie stated she clicked on it and let the message play.

_**You have one new voicemail from **_Hope _**at 00:37am**_: _Hey Babe. Don't be mad okay? But I have to leave the school for a while, and I don't know how long I will be gone for. Jade needs my help. She's having a problem with one of her sires and she's really struggling. Don't worry about me. I'll come and find you when I get back and I'll try and call you every day. I love you so much Elizabeth. I'll call you later._

"_Is that it?"_ MG asked, already knowing the answer.

"_Yeah, there's nothing else."_ Josie frowned. _"What was so important to Jade that she needed Hope's help? How does she even know about Hope?... Can you che…"_

"_Check if Penelope is here? On it."_ MG nodded before he vamped away again. This time it took him slightly longer to come back, but when he did, Penelope was in tow.

"_Why was I dragged out of bed at 4:45 in the morning for exactly?"_ Penelope frowned when she was Josie hoovering over Hope's unconscious body.

"_What exactly is going on between you and Jade? And don't bother lying to me because Hope is injured right now, and Lizzie is missing. And all this has something to do with Jade and one of her sires."_ Josie seethed.

"_Fucking Wendy."_ Penelope muttered.

"_Who the fuck is Wendy?"_

"_Wendy was part of my coven. But Jade turned her, and she became a heretic. She was the one who kissed Hope, she's pissed at me because the Coven disowned her when she died. She wanted to make me pay for it. I met Jade today to tell her to keep her little pet under control because it was getting out of hand and that if she couldn't control her then the Coven would take matters into their own hands. I honestly thought that she could control her."_ Penelope explained.

"_Why did you let it get this far in the first place? Why didn't you just tell me?"_ Josie retorted.

"_I didn't know it was going to get this far! And I couldn't tell you, it's Coven business. They didn't want it getting out that one of our own was turned. They tend to kill everyone who knows about it. It was Wendy's job to watch over me whilst I was here. She blames me for losing her husband and her kids. They didn't know what she was turned but the Coven was quick to hide them away from her. When she first turned, she headed home but her family and her life were packed up and vanished. So she came back here and has been trying to make me pay for it, she blames me for her family being taken away because she was here and not with them." _

"_We will talk about this later but right now, we need to find Lizzie."_ Josie stated before turning her attention back to MG. _"Do you know how to do a memory dive?"_

"_I've seen people do them, but I've never done one myself." _MG frowned.

"_Great, now is your chance to start. I need you to do a memory dive on Hope."_ Josie replied.

"_I am NOT doing that. She will kill me."_

"_MG! You need to do it. It might be the only way we can find Lizzie."_

"_Can't you like do a … locator spell or something before forcing me to do a deep dive into Hope's subconscious?"_ MG asked.

"_It will take longer for me and Penelope to step up a locator spell than I would for you to just jump into Hope's mind."_ Josie replied.

"_I really don't know about this Josie…"_ MG trailed off as he looked at his best friend's pleading eyes. He sighed deeply before he spoke again. _"Okay fine. I'll do it."_ He huffed before he moved closer to Hope and knelt beside her. _"Please don't kill me."_ He whispered before he placed his hands on Hope's neck.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_ Caroline shouted, appearing out of nowhere and scaring the pupils.

"_I… erm… I…"_ MG stuttered, jumping back from his position and removing his hands from Hope's neck.

"_I asked MG to do a deep dive on Hope because Lizzie is missing."_ Josie stated.

"_And you thought that letting Milton do a deep dive will give you answers?"_ Caroline questioned. _"What would you have done if something had gone wrong and he got stuck in there? And since when did Lizzie go missing, and why is Hope hurt and unconscious?"_

"_I didn't know what I was meant to do. I just knew that I have to find Lizzie. Hope wasn't giving me any answers, so I knocked her out because it was the only way to get her to stop. She's limping around on a broken foot." _Josie replied.

"_It was Wendy, I'm pretty sure of it."_ Penelope chimed in.

"_Wendy? As in your monitor Wendy? What does she have to do with this and why would she kidnap Lizzie and hurt Hope?"_ Caroline asked.

"_She was turned by Jade almost a year ago now. She searched everywhere for her family before she came back to Mystic Falls about 3 months ago. Now she's trying to make me pay. She blames me for everything. So she's trying to destroy my life. I tried to help her, but the Coven has disavowed her, they've told me I need to sort it out."_ Penelope replied. _"I don't know where her family are, no one will tell me."_

"_Why didn't you inform me or Alaric that your monitor was no longer around? And don't you dare say its Coven business because you know the rules for you being allowed to stay here. Does your mother know what's happened?"_ Caroline retorted.

"_Mom! As interesting as this conversation is… We really need to find Lizzie, so are you going to do a deep dive on Hope?"_ Josie interrupted.

"_Why exactly are we doing a memory dive on Hope?"_

"_Because she said that she doesn't remember anything since we left the cinema yesterday, she got about 10 hours unaccounted for. We know that she did until we got home around 10pm but after that she and Lizzie went back to her room, so we don't know what happened. She left a voice message on Lizzie's phone saying that she was taking off for a few days because Jade needed help and that she didn't know when she was going to be back."_ Josie replied.

"_Okay."_ Caroline nodded before she moved closer to Hope and knelt down beside the younger girl. _"Whilst I'm doing this, I need you and Penelope to set up a locator spell for when I'm done. It depends on how much Hope knows."_

"_Okay mom."_ Josie nodded before she stood up and exited the room, pulling Penelope along with her, leaving MG with Caroline and Hope.

Caroline took a deep breath, even though she didn't need to, and concentrated on Hope as she took the younger girl's hands in her own. It didn't take long before she entered Hope's mind.

"_Hope? Are you here?"_ Caroline called out. She looked around and saw that she was in the Mikaelson Mansion. She walked through the foyer and up the stairs. Her footsteps echoed around the silent and empty halls. _"Hope?"_ Caroline called out again as she continued walking along the corridor, trying the handle on every door she passed, each one of the locked. As she reached the end of the hallway, she rounded the corner and ascended the second set of stairs, she could faintly hear the sound of music coming from the farthest room. She continued her journey until she reached the door and knocked on it. _"Hope? It's Caroline… I'm coming in."_ She said as she slowly pushed down on the door handle and inched her way inside. She looked around the room and found Hope sitting on the window seat looking out of the window, she could hear Hope muttering but there didn't appear to be anyone else around. _"Hope?"_

"_Jesus! Caroline! You scared me."_ Hope jumped up from her seat and looked at the older woman. _"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"_ Hope frowned.

"_You are unconscious, out there I mean. Josie knocked you out because you were injured and apparently you were frantic."_ Caroline replied.

"_So you just decided to jump into my head?"_

"_Well it was going to be Milton, but I stopped him. This isn't something a kid should be messing around with."_

"_Fine. Do you want a drink or anything?"_ Hope asked as she walked past Caroline and down to the kitchen.

"_No, I'm fine thanks… Do you why I'm here? Do you remember what happened?"_

"_You've just said that I'm injured so I'm guessing something happened or this is just a really weird dream."_ Hope laughed as she started to make herself a coffee.

"_Do you know where Lizzie is?"_ Caroline asked, concern resonating in her throat.

"_I saw her about ten minutes ago, she said she was going for a walk around the old cemetery."_ Hope shrugged as she turned to face the tall blonde. _"Are you sure you don't want a drink?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Okay. Your loss, my father keeps some good blood around here."_

"_Hope, I need you to focus… Do you remember what happened to Lizzie?"_

"_I've just told you, Lizzie's gone to the cemetery."_ Hope replied.

"_No she hasn't Hope. She's not here. Out there, she's missing. You were the last person to see her."_

"_Caroline, I don't know what you want me to say… I've already told you were she is. Now if you would excuse me, I need to go and get changed. I'm meant to be meeting Lizzie for lunch."_ Hope smiled as she necked the last of her coffee, placing her empty mug in the sink then attempted to leave the kitchen but Caroline stopped her. As soon as Caroline grabbed hold of Hope's shoulders, they were both dragged into a vivid flashback.

_***Flashback***_

"_Took you long enough. What was that about?"_ Lizzie asked as she walked up to Hope with her arms folded.

"_Not sure yet. I'll let you know when I find out."_ Hope frowned as she looked back and watched Jade disappear with Penelope into the unknown. _"I'm hungry."_ Hope stated as she turned her attention back to the group.

"_Where shall we go?"_ MG asked, rubbing his stomach in anticipation.

"_I'm feeling burgers and fries."_ Lizzie replied.

"_Okay we'll go to Wendy's."_ Josie nodded and the group made their way to the restaurant.

Hope linked arms with Lizzie as they walked behind Josie and MG. She smiled as she looked down at the floor as saw that her and the blonde were in step. She thought there was something peaceful about the way they walked together, even though Hope Is considerably shorter than the taller girl, her little wolf legs could keep up the pace. It didn't take them long before they reached the restaurant and they all walked in and sat down. They chatted and ate for a while before it started getting dark and they decided it was best if they left because Josie didn't feel comfortable enough to drive late at night.

The hour drive home was quiet, the radio wasn't on and no one was talking. Lizzie had fallen asleep on Hope's lap and Hope ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair as she replied the conversation with Jade through her head. After a couple of minutes, she shifted her weight slightly so that she could pull her phone out of her pocket, trying her best not to disturb the sleeping girl. She quickly scrolled through her contacts until she found Jade's name and typed out a message.

Hope [9:38pm]: _Hey Jade. It's Hope. So what's going on? You said that you would explain everything to me. _

Jade [9:40pm]: _I need your help. Is there any chance you can meet me tonight, alone? I promise I will explain everything in person. It's a long, complicated story._

Hope [9:43pm]: _Why does that sound like you're going to murder me? Okay, fine. I can meet you in Mystic Falls around 11:30pm, do you know where Fell's Church is? _

Jade [9:45pm]: _I'm not going to murder you. And of course I know where Fell's Church is. See you then. Thanks Hope. _

Hope shook her head as she pushed her phone back into her pocket. After another ten minutes Josie pulled up to the school gates, punched in the code and drove up the long drive, parking the car in front of the main entrance instead of the garages because she was tired and just wanted to sleep as soon as possible. Hope gently shook Lizzie awake and they all made their way into the school. MG said goodnight to the girls before he headed off to join Kaleb in the gym for a late-night workout session. Lizzie yawned and stretched before she turned and started making her way up to Hope's room followed by Hope and Josie.

"_Good night."_ Josie yawned as she reached her bedroom door.

"_Night Josie. Thanks for inviting me out today."_ Hope smiled as Lizzie just grunted and carried on walking into Hope's room.

"_It's okay. Night Hope."_ Josie rolled her eyes at her sister before she headed into her own room, leaving Hope alone in the hallway. Hope waited in the hallway until Josie's door was shut before she continued to her own room. Lizzie hadn't bothered to close the door when she walked in so Hope was greeted with the sight of a naked from the waist down blonde struggling to pull her shirt over the top of her head as she made her way over to the bed. Hope chuckled slightly as she watched the events unfold in front of her, she quickly kicked the door closed before she walked over to the taller girl.

"_Here, let me help."_ Hope smiled as her hands slid up the sides of the younger girl's arms and she pulled the shirt over the Lizzie's head and discarded it on the floor. Lizzie turned around and crashed on the mattress. She begrudgingly shuffled herself across to her side of the bed. Lizzie was that tired that she didn't even get under the quilt before she fell asleep. Hope shook her head, smiling to herself before she lightly pulled the quilt from under the taller girl and covered her up. _"I love you."_ Hope smiled as she placed a simple kiss on her forehead before she grabbed a change of clothes and left the room. Hope checked the time on her phone then proceeded to the showers. She was in and out within 15 minutes and got dressed. Hope took her dirty clothes back to her room, placed them in her hamper then left again after she was satisfied that Lizzie was still sleeping soundly.

Hope checked the time on her phone again. It was almost 11pm, she sighed then started walking down the stairs and out the door. It didn't take her long before she got to Fell's Church. She sat down on the broken-down steps and waited. 11:30pm came and went and Hope was starting to grow annoyed. She picked up her phone from the steps and made a call, after the first couple of rings hope could hear a phone ringing in the distance. When the call went unanswered, she tried again and the same thing happened, she could hear a phone ringing in the distance. She pushed herself up from the steps and walked towards the noise. She walked around the outside of the depleted structure towards the treeline until something caught her attention in the distance just past the first layer of trees. Hope stopped, hesitating for a second before she pushed herself forwards. After a couple of minutes she reached a clearing, she called Jade's phone again and heard it just off to the left of her. Hope followed the sounds until she could see a figure slumped up against one of the trees. _"Jade?"_ Hope called.

"_Hope…"_ Jade coughed out, trying to push herself up from her spot at the tree roots, delirium setting in from the wooden branch protruding from her chest. Hope could see that Jade's shirt was ripped, she was covered in cuts and scratches. She also noticed the wooden branch sticking out centimetres away from the vampire's heart.

Hope stopped walking and knelt down in front of the older girl. She placed her right hand on top of the branch and her left hand on Jade's collarbone._ "Who did this?"_

"_Wendy."_ Jade groaned.

"_Okay. This is going to hurt. Try not to move."_ Hope stated as she felt Jade tense up against her hand. Hope was quick to pull the branch from the other girl's chest, but the blood-curdling scream still deafened her ears. _"It doesn't look like it pierced through your heart but you're still going to need to drink from me, it will heal you faster and you'll be able to tell me just what the fuck is going on."_ Hope said as she checked all of Jade's wounds before she offered the girl her wrist.

"_I can't… I can't drink from you. I won't be able to stop."_ Jade replied, pushing Hope's wrist away.

"_You can and you will. I have more strength than you realise, and I will stop you when you've had enough."_ Hope stated and she pushed her wrist up to Jade's lips. Jade hesitated for a few seconds before the sound of rushing blood through veins became too much to bear and she bit down, wrapping her fingers tight around Hope's wrist as she drank as much as she could. After about a minute, Hope pulled her wrist out of Jade's grasp, watching as the wound healed up instantaneously, she shook her wrist before wiping the leftover wet blood onto her trousers and stood up, holding her hand out for Jade to take. Jade's focus was still on Hope's wrist, her ears still ringing with the sounds of rushing blood, her eyes shifted from the younger girl's wrist to her throat. The hunger and desire were burning deep within her and she lost all control and she threw herself towards Hope in an attempt to bite her neck. Luckily Hope could sense it was coming and she was quick to move out of the way, pushing Jade into the clearing behind her causing the older girl to stumble and fall onto the floor. Jade pushed herself up and lunged towards Hope again. Hope managed to get hold of her and kicked Jade's legs from under her, knocking the vampire back to the ground, her left hand gripped against the older girl's throat. _"Stop fighting."_ Hope stated. _"The sooner you stop, the easier it will be for you."_

Jade thrashed around under Hope's firm grip but after about five minutes she calmed down. Her breathing was harsh, but she wasn't delirious or out of control anymore. _"I'm good."_ Jade stated.

"_Are you sure?"_ Hope inquired, her grip still firm against the other girl's neck.

"_Yes, I'm sure."_ Jade retorted. Finally Hope let go of her neck and Jade pushed herself up at a seated position on the floor. _"Thanks."_

"_No problem."_ Hope smiled as she stood up. Jade quickly followed suit. _"So…"_

"_So… You want to know what's going on."_ Jade nodded before she turned and started making her way back through the woods.

"_Yes. I didn't just leave my girlfriend asleep in bed without telling her where I was going for nothing, so an explanation would be preferable."_ Hope replied as she followed Jade back through the woods towards Fell's Church.

"_Before I do. I need to be honest with you. I used to go to the Salvatore School. I was one of the first admissions. Alaric had only recently opened the school up and I was only there for about a year or two for I left. So I knew who you were, who Josie and Lizzie was when you walked into the restaurant. I'm not sure if Alaric or Caroline recognised me though, they never said anything, but it was around ten years ago, so I'm not surprised that they didn't remember me."_ Jade stated, she took a deep breath before she continued. _"When I was at the school, I became friends with one of the witches from the Lunar Coven, her name was… is Wendy Belmont. We were inseparable at one point then we drifted apart when we both left but we kept in touch. About five years ago there was an incident… And I turned my humanity off."_ Jade shook her head as she recalled the incident but didn't vocalise it, it was still too painful to talk about. She pushed the memory aside and carried on talking. _"Anyways, just over two years ago Wendy came back to town and we reconnected, she said that she was here on assignment but couldn't really go into details about it, about a year later I found it that it was because Penelope was enrolled at the School and Wendy was her monitor. That Coven is beyond weird for my liking but that's by-the-by. In the first year that Wendy was here, she convinced me to turn my humanity back on, I was adamant that I didn't want to do it, but she wore me down and convinced me it was for the best, so I did. I turned it back on. One night we met up at the Mystic Tap and we were talking and chatting then some guys came over and started hitting on us. We told them to leave us alone, but they were relentless. So we got up and left and they followed us. We tried to ignore them, but they carried on, we finally got fed up and decided to show them not to mess with us. But in all of the fighting Wendy got injured. She said that the Coven couldn't find out about it, so I healed her, I gave her my blood. Then the strangest thing happened, it was a complete fluke, like a one-in-a-million chance of it happening. She tripped over and smacked her head on the pavement, and she died. I completely freaked out and buried her body out here, right in the middle of Fell's Church. Don't ask me why because I don't know what was going through my head at the time. I was just freaking out and we were close by. I had a lapse in judgement and I completely forgot that she had drank my blood. I swear I was going to tell someone, I just… panicked."_

"_So why is she trying to hurt Penelope?" _Hope asked as she was taking all of the information in, coming to a stop at the steps of the depleted stone structure.

"_She blames Penelope for being sent here. If the Coven hasn't decided to send Penelope to the Salvatore School then she wouldn't have been here to watch over Penelope and she wouldn't have been turned into a Vampire, well a Heretic. I don't know why she still has her magic; she wasn't a syphon before this happened but I'm guessing that there must be something in her bloodline that allows her to continue to have magic even after she has died. The thing that pissed her off the most was the fact that her Coven took her husband and kids away from her, they haven't told her where they are, they just packed up their house and moved them. As far as I'm aware I don't think her family knows what's happened, but I can't be too sure because I'm not part of the Coven, obviously. So she's trying to hurt both of us. She blames me as well."_ Jade sighed as she sat down next to the younger girl.

"_Okay. That is a lot. So what do you need my help with?"_ Hope nodded, different thoughts swirling around in her head, but they always come back to protecting Lizzie at all costs.

"_I need someone to help me convince Wendy to switch her humanity back on and stop this madness."_ Jade replied.

"_Okay. I need to make a phone call then I'll help."_ Hope nodded before she stood up, walked away as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She quickly scrolled through her contacts until she found her girlfriend's name. She wasn't sure if Lizzie would answer because she was completely exhausted when she left her but she a part of her was glad when she didn't answer, and she could leave a voice message instead. _"__Hey Babe. Don't be mad okay? But I have to leave the school for a while, and I don't know how long I will be gone for. Jade needs my help. She's having a problem with one of her sires and she's really struggling. Don't worry about me. I'll come and find you when I get back and I'll try and call you every day. I love you so much Elizabeth. I'll call you later."_ Hope ended the call and turned off her phone before placing it back in her pocket, as much as she loved Lizzie there was no way she was prepared to deal with the tirade the young blonde would give her when she wakes up.

Hope walked the short distance back to the steps and sat back down next to Jade. _"Sorted."_ Hope stated. _"So how do we find Wendy? Do you know where she is? Where do we start?"_

"_How about you start right here?"_ Wendy declared as she appeared from behind the structure. _"This is your plan Jade, really? Enlisting Klaus Mikaelson's daughter to help? You really think that is going to work?"_

"_I just thought she could talk to you, convince you not to go through with this. You don't have to hurt anyone anymore. Wendy please? Can we talk about this? I don't want to hurt you." _Jade replied, quickly standing up to greet her friend.

"_Like you could hurt me. Look what happened earlier…"_ Wendy laughed. _"A part of me wished I killed you, but you know what. I'm glad I didn't because when I saw THE Hope Mikaelson come to your rescue, I knew what I had to do to make sure she didn't try anything."_

"_What did you do?"_ Hope finally piped up after watching the two friends flex themselves.

"_Oh you know… Just took out a little insurance policy. I mean Hope made it quite easy given that she had already left the school and came here to meet you."_ Wendy grinned.

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WENDY?!"_ Jade shouted, stepping closer to the other girl.

"_Take a look for yourself."_ Wendy laughed as she pulled a phone out her pocket and threw it at Jade. Jade caught it and the screen was already had a video pulled up. Hope moved closer to watch the video as well. Jade hit play on the video and they were greeted by images of Lizzie tied to a chair inside a stone structure. There was some writing carved into the wall, it looked like a name and date of some sort, but it was faded, and they couldn't make out what it said. Hope figured it might be a memorial of some sort, but she couldn't be too sure. The images of Lizzie struggling pulled her attention back to reality and Hope became increasingly pissed off, it was making her blood boil. Most of the time Hope could control her temper, her rage and she knew that this day would come eventually. The day that someone would use the love of her life against her. She swore to herself that she wouldn't let anything happen to Lizzie but now, inadvertently by coming to help Jade, she had put Lizzie in danger, and she heated herself for it. Even though every ounce of her mortal being was trying to reason with her wolf, her wolf sensed danger and it was gnawing to be released. She fought herself for as long as she could before started shouting.

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HER!" _Hope shouted, her wolf getting more and more enraged by the second. It didn't take long before she was seeing red and she turned. Her wolf finally took over and she was changing. Once fully transformed she bared her teeth at Wendy, basically telling her to run.

And that's what Wendy did. She ran, full vamp speed through the woods. Hope howled before she took up the chase. It didn't take her long to pick up Wendy's scent as she sprinted through the woods. After about five minutes she came to a clearing, Wendy's scent was strong, so Hope knew the other girl was close by. Hope apprehensively creeped forwards into the clearing, scouting the area as she goes when suddenly she was thrown clear across the grass. She landed with a whimper but got up and turned to face the heretic; growling and baring her teeth. She lunged forwards but was knocked back. It happened several times, each time getting closer and closer to Wendy, until the final time when she was close enough to finally bite the older woman. She managed to take a decent sized bite out of Wendy's neck. Whilst Hope was biting Wendy, Wendy was able to grab hold of one of Hope's hind legs and threw her across the clearing, straight into a tree. Hope yelped in pain as she felt her bone brake. She was dizzy and disoriented and didn't see Wendy approaching her. Jade appeared out of nowhere and started fighting Wendy, she was screaming and shouting at her friend. Both of them were throwing punches, pulling each other's hair, and trying their best to outdo the other before Wendy managed to get hold of a wooden branch and stab it through Jade's heart. Hope growled at the scene in front of her and her frustration of being unable to help. Wendy pulled the stake out of Jade's chest before she threw it on the floor and turned her attention back to Hope.

Wendy limped the short distance over to Hope before she stopped just short of her wolf. _"I'm not going to kill you, just yet because I need you to get a message to Penelope for me. But first… I'm going to need your blood, seeing as you've bitten me."_ Wendy smiled as she quickly closed the distance and pinned Hope's wolf to the ground before she took a bite out of Hope's neck and started drinking. Hope tried her hardest to fight against it, but with the loss of blood she was struggling, and she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. And Wendy could too, so she stopped. _"Tell Penelope… She needs to get my husband and my sons here within 12 hours. Or Lizzie dies. And once Lizzie is dead, I'll be coming for her next. Any anyone that stands in the way of me and my family."_ Then Wendy stood up and swiftly kicked Hope's head, knocking her out before she disappeared.

_***End of flashback***_

"_You weren't lying when you said Lizzie was at the Cemetery. You recognised it without realising it. She's in a mausoleum. I'm not sure which one though. Hopefully, this will help Penelope and Josie with a locator spell."_ Caroline said as she pulled away from Hope.

"_Will you get Josie to wake me up please? And also. I'm going to need some blood, my blood from the 'werewolf bite cure' section. I need to be there when we get Lizzie back. I can't just sit here and do nothing."_ Hope asked.

"_Sure thing. It might take me a while, but I'll get it sorted."_ Caroline nodded. _"I'll see you soon Hope."_

"_Thanks Caroline."_ Hope replied before she watched Caroline disappeared just as quickly as she appeared. Hope sighed as she sat down on the floor of her mind palace and started crying, fully crying to the point where she didn't think she knew how to stop, her body aching for Lizzie and she just needed to get her back.

"_Mom! You're back. You've been gone almost 2 hours. What took so long?"_ Josie asked, startled by Caroline's now moving body.

"_All I know is that Lizzie is in a cemetery somewhere. And that Wendy is adamant that she wants to see her family. She told Hope that Penelope has 12 hours to get them here or Lizzie is dead."_ Caroline replied. _"But we are not going to let it come to that. We are going to get Lizzie back. Milton, I need you to go and get some of Hope's blood out of the fridge. It won't be labelled but It will be hidden behind all the other blood bags. It will say werewolf bite cure on it. Bring three bags. And Josie, when he gets back, you will need to wake Hope up."_


End file.
